My Little Soldier
by smounged1989
Summary: When Sam gets changed into a sparkling he becomes the responsibility of the last two Autobots that anyone expected. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is simply amazing! The idea for this story came from my good friend Mrs. Bumblebee. As soon as she said this I knew that I had to write it down. So all of you go thank her now because with out her this would not be here.**_

_**Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine and never will be sadly. :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been a long day for all of them, and Sam was more then happy to throw himself onto one of the spare beds in Will's house. Since the Captain had started his month long leave from the army Mikaela and Sarah had decided that they all needed to get together and go out for some fun. It had started with them going out to eat followed by some mini golf and bumper cars. Sam's sides still hurt from being rammed into so many time by Mikaela, from there they went to the mall and walked around and shopped. Although now that he thought about it, it was more like Sarah and Mikaela shopped while he and Will where forced to follow them and hold the large bags that there stuff came in.

From there they had gone to see a move that was suppose to be the perfect film for couples to see. It turned out that it was perfect for couples who liked movies with no actual plot line, needless to say they had quickly left half way into the movie and got there tickets changed for something a little faster paced and with more explosions. They liked it better.

Now with it close to midnight and with a powerful thunderstorm rolling over head they had all settled in for the night. Sam had taken the spare room down on the main floor while Mikaela had taken the one on the second right next to the baby's room. Will had asked why they didn't want to share a room and both Mikaela and Sam said that they didn't feel ready to sleep in the same room yet. With there relationship so new they didn't want to push it too much.

Sam listened to the thunder roar and watched the lighting light up the sky as he slowly fell asleep, it had taken him longer then he thought to fall asleep since he kept having to scratch random places all over his body. At first it had been a small annoyance but as the night wore on it didn't let up and soon almost all of his body was red from being scratched at. He was surprised that he hadn't scratched through his skin yet, having had enough of the irritation Sam ran into the bathroom that was connected to his room and quickly turned the shower to a gentle stream of cool water.

He thought for a moment about his mothers warnings from when he was a kid about taking a shower while there was lightning going on but he quickly shook the warning out of his head and stripped out of his clothes and got under the spray. After all he had taken plenty of showers during storms before and nothing bad had happened so what harm could come from doing it once more. As soon as he stepped under the cool water his skin was soothed from its burning itch and he was finally able to relax, he only hoped that the itch would stay gone once he left the water.

He stayed in the shower for around ten minutes or so and was finally going to brave the dry world out side of the tiled room when his bad luck decided to show up and ruin his night. With a slight pop the lights in the bathroom went out and Sam was sure that the same thing had happened all around the house. He froze where he was with one foot inside the shower with the water still running and one foot outside it. The last thing he wanted was to slip and fall in the dark so he had to move carefully.

Making sure that his footing on the tiled floor wasn't going to slip away he got ready to bring his other leg out from under the water, from the crack in the bathroom door he saw a large bolt of lightning flash across the sky. It was followed by a loud explosion that shook the house to its foundations, at once all the lights in the bathroom burned brightly before exploding in a shower of glass that had Sam covering his face and fumbling back into the shower. When his leg hit against the tub he couldn't stop himself from falling back into the tub and landing painfully on his butt.

Even with the water pouring down on his head Sam felt all the hair on his body stand up as a current passed through the water. Before he could say or do anything a wave of pain shot through him and his arms and legs began to shake wildly. He clenched his teeth hard as the pain increased to the point his eyes where forced closed. He didn't see the brilliant blue light that began to dance across his body. With his eyes closed tightly his vision was filled with red and black spots that popped up and exploded.

He passed out after a while and laid silent in the bathtub with the water pouring down on top of him as blue sparks dance along his body. All the others in the house where still in there peaceful state of sleep having not been bothered by the storm or the explosion caused by it.

* * *

The next day came and the storm had passed, the sun was shinning down brightly on the small house. Sarah had been the first one awake and was busy in the kitchen making a big breakfast for them all to enjoy. Will was the next to come down, he was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a white under shirt. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Something smells good." He said as he kissed her neck lovingly.

Sarah giggled at her husbands behavior, this was one of the things she liked best about the first few days he is on leave. He is always very playful in the morning, but today she can't let anything come from it since they have people over.

"Will stop that you know we can." She said between giggles as Will continued kissing her neck and collar.

"There old enough to not be bothered by it." He whispered to her.

Sarah was just about to give in when a small giggle from the kitchen door caught her attention. She looked over to find Mikaela standing there her face red and trying to hold back a laugh.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" She asked.

Sarah heard and felt Will sigh into her neck as he too caught sight of Mikaela standing in her pajamas.

"Oh well we'll just have to make up for lost time latter." He whispered to his wife.

She giggled again as Will sat at the table. Sarah put a plate full of eggs, pancakes and bacon in front of him and starts making a plate for Mikaela.

"Has Sam gotten up yet?" Mikaela asks as Sarah sets her plate in front of her and moves to make one for Sam and her self.

Will tries to answer but his mouth is already full of eggs and bacon so his words only come out a garbled mess. Sarah smacks Will lightly on the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Will." She said. "I think so I heard the shower running when I walked by his door a while ago."

Mikaela nods her head and starts to eat her own food a little more slowly then Will who had already finished his bacon and half of his pancakes. As breakfast wore on and Sarah and Mikaela finish there plates they sat around the table and talked about what they might do that day. Its only when Will came back in fully showered and clothed that he pointed out a problem.

"Is the kid still not out of the shower yet? If he drives up my water bill to high he is going to pay for the whole thing."

Mikaela looked at Sarah who had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Maybe I should look in on him and make sure he is ok." Mikaela said.

She saw Sarah nod her head in agreement and she quickly left the kitchen to check on Sam. When she got to the door to the room he had stayed in she could faintly hear the sound of running water. She pushed the door open a little and stuck her head in, looking around she could see that the bed wasn't made and that Sam's bag that he had brought with him hadn't been touched. Moving in further she could hear the shower going and saw that the door to the bathroom was open slightly giving her a slight view of the tiled room inside.

She carefully moved towards the door and called out softly.

"Sam... is everything alright?"

When no answer came she moved closer and tried again.

"Sam... Sarah has breakfast ready and then we where thinking of going to the lake."

Again she got no answer. She started to get very worried and slowly pushed the bathroom door open. The shower was running and she saw Sam's cloths laying on the floor, what really caught her attention though was the half pulled down curtain. She walked over to the tub and slowly bent down to lift up the plastic covering, she could tell that there was something wrapped up inside it but she couldn't tell what it was. It was a little smaller then what she thought Sam was but she figured that if he was curled up in pain then he might look a little smaller then he really was.

Gripping the edge of the curtain she slowly moved it away from the figure in the tub. She didn't pull the curtain to far before she let out a scream that carried all the way to the barn that was out back where Ironhide stayed. As the curtain fell away her eyes fell upon the sight of a metallic silver head. The still falling water made small ringing sounds as it landed on the head, it would have been a beautiful sound had it not gone along with what she was seeing.

Summoned by her scream Will came bursting into the bedroom and from there into the bathroom, his gun in hand expecting the worst. He instantly went to Mikaela's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mikaela whats wrong? Is Sam alright?" He asked quickly.

Mikaela couldn't bring herself to say anything, all she did was point a shaking finger at the tub. Sarah came in a moment latter with a sniffling Annabelle who had woken up and started crying from the scream. Sarah helped Mikaela up as much as she would go and moved her out of the room and on to the bed where she stayed sitting with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

In the bathroom Will moved over to the tub and looked on the sight of the metal head sticking out from the tub. While he was shocked beyond belief at the sight he did a pretty good job of keeping in control. He carefully pulled away the rest of the curtain and uncovered a metal body that the head was attached to. It was a robotic being that much he knew for sure, it was completely silver and he could see some of the wiring and gears that made it up. He had seen things like this before when the new Autobots arrived before they took an alt form, if he remembered what Ironhide said it was called a protoform. But he had never seen one that was human sized, so it made him wounder where it had come from and where Sam had gone off to.

A thought crossed his mind for a moment that the little robot was Sam but that was impossible, at least he was pretty sure it was impossible. One thing was certain he needed to talk to Ironhide and the others about this.

'So much for being on leave.' He thought to himself.

He walked out of the bathroom and quietly closed the door so that it was only cracked open. He gestured for Sarah to come over to him and when she did he bent down and whispered to her;

"Try and take Mikaela down into the living room. Get her something to drink and keep her calm."

"What is going on? Is Sam alright?" She asked.

"I am not sure what is going on." Will told her. "But I need to go talk to Ironhide and then see if the others can make there way here."

Sarah nodded her head and moved back over to Mikaela who was holding tightly to Annabelle. She placed her hands on each of the girls shoulders and gently moved her off the bed. Mikaela followed easily and soon the three of them where out the door. Will sighed and after a moment left the room too, he quickly made his way down the stairs and out the back door. He didn't have to go far to get to the large black GMC Topkick, he was sure that Ironhide had heard the scream and that was why he was sitting near the back door. Even though he was in his truck form Will could see the tension in his frame.

"Will what is wrong?" Ironhide asked immediately.

Will ran his hands over his head and let out a breath.

"I am not sure Ironhide, we where having breakfast and noticed that Sam hadn't come out of his room. When Mikaela went to go look in on him to see if he was OK she screamed. When I got in there I found her on the bathroom floor and she was pointing at the bathtub. When I looked into it I found... what I think is one of you guys only human sized if that makes any seance." Will said quickly.

At the last sentence Ironhide instantly transformed and bent down to look Will in the eyes.

"Will are you sure of what you have seen?" Ironhide asked.

Will looked into Ironhide's big blue optics and saw the urgency in them.

"Yes it looked like one of you in your... protoforms only it was the size of a human." He told him.

Ironhide was quiet for several minutes with his head tilted to the side. Will had learned that this meant that he was talking over his internal comm link with the others. Finally when Ironhide looked like he was finished he told Will what was going on.

"The others are on there way, they should be here within a few hours. Please try and bring the little one down here so we can see him, but please be careful." Ironhide told him.

Will nodded his head and rushed into the house to do what Ironhide asked. He walked into the living room to see how Mikaela was doing and saw that she was sitting on the couch with Sarah while his daughter played on the floor. Happy with the situation there he made his way back into the room and into the bathroom that the body was in. The first thing he did was to turn off the water that was still running, once that was done he lifted one of the robots arms and legs to see just how heavy it was and if he could carry it.

He found that even one of its limbs was pretty heavy so caring it was out of the question. Looking around his eyes fell on the blanket that was laying bunched up on the bed. Getting up he grabbed the blanket and folded it until it was long and thick, setting it on the ground in front of the tub Will began the long hard and painful task of carefully sliding the metal body from the tub onto the blanket. After 30 to 45 minutes of hard work and quiet a few curse words he was able to get the wet body onto the blanket.

He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the hook and began to carefully dry as much of the body off as he could. That took another 20 to 30 minutes since he wanted to make sure that it was as dry as he could make it. Finally he finished and had to start moving the now dry body out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom then down the hallway and out the kitchen so that the others can look at it when they got there.

Will grabbed the ends of the blanket close by the head and began to slowly and painfully drag the body out. By the time he got it to the back door he was more then ready to fall over and not get back up for a long time. Thankfully he had gotten it to a point where Ironhide could carefully grab the blanket between two of his large fingers and pull it the rest of the way out of the house. Once the small but heavy robot body was out side the house Will collapsed into one of the porch seat and let his breathing get back to normal.

While Will was resting Ironhide was looking over the small body, his optics where wide and his mouth plates where open in awe. Carefully he picked up the body and held it gently in his massive hands, he jumped slightly when a spark jumped between his hand and the body but it passed quickly and did not comeback.

"Where did you come from little one?" He asked the body.

The sound of approaching vehicles made Ironhide turn his attention away from the body he was holding and stand up to his full height ready to greet Optimus. The large blue and red flamed truck pulled up behind the house and instantly started to transform, when he was done the Prime stood tall and proud.

"Optimus." Ironhide greeted him.

"Ironhide it is good to see you well." Optimus greeted him back.

Ironhide nodded his head and held out the body carefully so he didn't damage it.

"Here it is Prime like I said." Ironhide said.

Gently Optimus took the small body from Ironhide and looked it over carefully, he flinched a little as once again a spark shot between him and the body. He put it out of his mind for the moment and focused on the body.

"How did you find this Captain Lennox?" Optimus asked.

Again Will went through the story about there concern for Sam and Mikaela's find of the body. By the time he was finished both Ratchet and Bumblebee had joined them and where listening intently to his story.

"Interesting, and you say that you haven't seen Samuel all morning?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope. Last I saw him was last night when I showed him to his room." Will said.

All of the bots looked at the body that was laying in Optimus's hands.

"Why does it look dead?" Will asked.

"It is not dead, it is in stasis. All sparklings remain in stasis until they are physically on lined." Ratchet told him.

"So why not turn it on and see if it knows how it got here?" Will asked.

"Because for one this is a brand new spark, it has no memories there for it would not be able to tell us anything. Also because when a sparkling is first brought on line they require several cubs of extreme low grade energon which we don't have here. And thirdly we do not know how it will react to so much information being processed at once. This area is too large and would over load its CPU." Ratchet said in a huff. "The best thing to do would be to get it to my med bay where we can on line it in a safe environment where we have access to plenty of energon."

Will nodded his head. "Alright just one more question before we do any of that... What exactly is a sparkling? I have an idea but I want to be sure."

"A sparking is to us what a baby is to you humans." Optimus answered.

Will wasn't going to ask how a baby Cybertronian had ended up in his guest bathroom, he was sure that he would find out soon enough. Will listened as the four Autobots talked about how they where going to get the sparkling back to the base without anything happening to it. In the end they decided to place it in Ironhide's truck bed and cover it with a tarp that Will had in the barn. Once they where situated the rest of them transformed and the drivers side door to Ironhide's cab opened inviting Will to come along. He declined for now saying that he needed to make sure that Sarah and Mikaela where alright.

The door closed and the convoy of vehicles pulled away from the house all of them driving a lot slower then they normally did to make sure that nothing happened to the body laying on the back of Ironhide. They pulled onto the highway and set a course that would take them right to the new base.

* * *

_**Well there you have it I hope that you all liked it. I had fun writing it. **_

_**Please Review and I will try and get the next chapter out soon.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am very happy that all of you have taken to this fic. I was a little worried about it at first but now I think that it is going to be as good as my other ones. **_

_**I know you are all very eager to know what is going to happen so lets get going.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The drive back to the base had taken twice as long as it normally did, everyone was driving to match the speed Ironhide was driving at and he made sure to keep it under the speed limit so nothing unexpected would happen. While Optimus and Ratchet had no problem dealing with the slow and steady pace Bumblebee was having a hard time of keeping to it. He was meant to go fast both in his robot form and his alt form so going slow was really hard for him. By some form of miracle they where able to make it back to the base without trouble, they where waved in by the guard and made there way quickly to Ratchet's med bay.

As soon as they entered Ratchet transformed and pulled the tarp off of Ironhide's truck bed, the small body was still there looking much like it had when they left Will's house. Gently he picked up the small form and placed it on the berth in the middle of the room, he started to scan it with everything he had making sure that it was alright and safe to on line. The scans broke down the body and took a detailed copy of its energy signature, there was something a little off about it. The energy was higher then normal for a sparkling, other then that he didn't find anything wrong with it.

He looked up at the others once he was finished.

"Everything seems to be fine with it although its energy is higher then normal." He told them.

"Will that cause problems?" Optimus asked.

"No, I don't believe so. But we will not know for sure until he on lines" Ratchet said.

With that he began to connect cables to the body so that he could give it the jump it needed to come on line for the first time. He also made sure that there where several cubs of low grade energon that they could give to it when it woke up.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

Seeing them all nod there heads he looked at the sparkling and flipped the switch that would send a controlled amount of power into the small body. The lights dimmed a little and the body shook as systems began to turn on, a high pitched whine came from it as the optics lit up. They where bright blue like all the Autobots optics where and it started to wiggle around on the table. Ratchet flipped the switch again ending the flow of power to the body. The sparkling continued to wiggle moving its arms and legs every way it could and trying to lift its head up, Ratchet moved over to it and quickly took the cables off it. He then grabbed one of the cubs and poured a very small amount of the pink fluid into the open mouth of the sparkling.

It was still for a moment as it drank what had been given to it and soon it was lifting its hands up wanting more. Giving what it wanted Ratchet poured another small amount into its waiting mouth, this continued for a while and when it was over there where three empty cubs and one full and happy sparkling. Ratchet sighed and looked up at the others who where watching with wide optics.

"His tank is full and he should be calm for a while." Ratchet told them.

As if wanting to prove him wrong the sparkling started to let out a high pitched whine that could have made even Megatron stop and want to comfort it. Ratchet looked the sparkling over trying to find the source of its discomfort, when he couldn't find anything that would explain why it was crying he was forced to remember something very important about sparkling's.

"This could be very bad." He said.

The other bots in the room stepped closer so they could hear and talk with Ratchet over the increased crying of the sparkling.

"What is the problem?" Bumblebee asked.

"Like with all new sparkling's they need the comfort and warmth of there creator's spark, with out it they will become more irritable and nothing will be able to keep them from expressing there discomfort." Ratchet told them.

"But he doesn't have a creator!" Ironhide said.

As soon as Ironhide had finished talking the sparkling stopped crying and started reaching for the source of the voice. They all looked at the Sparkling with wounder.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"I... don't know." Ratchet confessed.

He moved his hand closer to the sparkling but it rolled over to get away from the medic and started to whine again once it had stopped moving.

"It won't let me touch it. The only one a sparkling will let handle it is one of its creators." Ratchet said.

"Again, it doesn't have any creators." Ironhide said firmly.

Like the last time the sparkling stopped its crying and tried to move closer to the the voice. Ratchet's optics went wide as an idea came to him.

"Ironhide... Try and pick him up." Ratchet said.

Ironhide gave him a look like he was crazy.

"You can't be serious." He said eying the sparkling.

"I have an idea, just see if he will let you touch him." Ratchet said again.

Letting out a huff Ironhide moved his hand out to the small sparkling. Everyone was surprised when Ironhide was able to place his hand on the sparkling's chest and even more so when the sparkling wrapped its arms around the hand holding it tightly to himself.

"It thinks you are one of its creators." Ratchet said amazed.

"No, that's not possible." Ironhide said and tried to take his hand back.

The sparkling however wasn't letting go of the hand and Ironhide was trying hard to get it to let go without hurting it. All the while the little one clicked and chirped happily like the whole thing was a game. Finally with a sigh Ironhide let the sparkling keep his hand. It began to play with his fingers and even tried nibbling on the tip of one of them.

"Hey cut that out." Ironhide said ruffly.

The sparkling gave a sad chirp and started to make sniffling sounds like it was going to cry again.

"Ironhide, you must be gentle with him. He is only a sparkling he does not know any better." Optimus chided the black mech.

Ironhide mumbled something to himself and looked away.

"Wait! Look." Bumblebee said suddenly.

Everyone looked back at the sparkling and saw that it was holding out its arms to Optimus. Blinking in surprise Optimus brought his hand down to the sparkling and watched as it latched onto him. Bringing his other hand down he gently picked up the sparkling and held it to his chest, it clicked happily and snuggled deeper into the large chest right where the spark was.

"Amazing! It thinks you are also its creator." Ratchet said watching the whole thing.

Optimus looked down at the sparkling that was holding so tightly to his chest.

"I don't understand Ratchet how could this little one think that Ironhide and I are its creators?" Optimus asked.

"I am not sure, I am still not even sure how he came to be in the first place." Ratchet said. "Without the AllSpark there shouldn't be anymore sparklings and this one was just sparked last night."

"Could some part of the AllSpark survived beyond the shard that Optimus found?" Bumblebee asked.

"If it did I don't think it would have had the power to create a brand new spark from nothing it would have had to..." Ratchet stopped as another crazy idea came to him.

"Yes Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"It... it would have had to have the help of an already existing life force, it would have needed to use the life force of another for the spark to be formed." He finished.

Everyone looked down at the sparkling that had started playing with the parts on Optimus's chest.

"An existing life force? Would that include a human?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet nodded his head. "On this planet I think that a human would have been the only being that could power the sparking." Ratchet said.

"Sam!?" Bumblebee said.

"It makes seance. He is nowhere to be found and this sparkling was found in the room he was staying in." Ratchet said.

"So is he... is he still in there?" Bumblebee asked sounding sad.

"There is no way of knowing until he develops more." Ratchet told them.

"What do we do then?" Ironhide asked.

The sparkling chirped and wiggled in Optimus's grasp as it tried to get to Ironhide. Slowly but reluctantly Ironhide took that sparkling and held it to his chest where it began playing with his parts too.

"We take care of him, like true creators would." Optimus said.

The sparkling chirped and hummed happily as it explored the black armor that was in front of him.

* * *

_**I am not happy about this chapter... Not about how it turned out, I think it worked out great. I am just upset that it its not longer, I like have long chapters in my fic and this is barely even 2,000. **_

_**Oh well next one will be longer I promise. I hope this was as good as the first one was.**_

_**Leave me a review if you want a third chapter.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am happy with how much love you all are showing my little baby here ^_^ As an active parent for about a dozen little over energetic fic it is hard to keep them in line even more so when they feel they are not getting the attention they want. But thanks to all you that is no problem. **_

_**Thanks to every single person who reviewed the last chapter I hope that this one get the same amount if not more reviews and views then the last.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Optimus sat at his large desk looking over the new reports from his scouts, surprisingly there had been little Decepticon activity the past few days and he for one was happy about that. He didn't want to have to deal with them for a while since his priorities had been rearrange. When he first came to Earth the only things he was concerned about where; fighting the Decepticons, the safety of the Autobots under his command and the safety of the humans. Now however a new wrench had been thrown into the mechanics of his mind and it rearranged everything.

His new number one priority was the well being of his sparkling, even though he hadn't personally sparked it he could already feel the bound between him and the little one. He was still concerned with if the sparkling would remember his old life as Sam Witwicky, but it was still too soon to tell. It had only been a week and a half and there was no telling when and if his old memories would come back. Optimus was amazed however at the rate of growth the sparkling was going through.

He had already started talking, not full sentences but he could get his general point across and he was learning more every day. Amazingly the first word he had spoken had been a few days after being brought on line and it had been the last thing he had expected to hear from the sparkling. He had been holding the sparkling in his arms talking with Ratchet about the signal from there transmitter that was sending there message into space for the other Autobots to hear when the sparkling spoke up.

"Why?" He had asked.

Being surprised isn't something that happens to often to him, but this one word coming from the sparkling had him speechless for a few moments. Only after he had repeated the question did he snap out of his daze and answer. Since then it was none stop questions from the little one, every other word was; why?

It was that fact that gave Optimus hope that Sam was still in there somewhere, the boy had always been asking questions whenever he was around an Autobot. He looked up from his data pad when the door to his office opened and Ironhide stepped in, his face was set in a firm scowl and he instantly knew why that was. He could just make out the small legs that where wrapped around Ironhide's neck and the head that poked its way around Ironhide's.

A gentle metallic beat was coming from behind Ironhide and when Optimus raised an optic ridge Ironhide just grunted and turned around. The little sparkling was giggling to himself as he tapped on the back of Ironhide's head and helmet. Optimus laughed and he saw the weapons specialist frame tense up. Optimus set down his data pad and walked over to Ironhide's back and wrapped his hands gently around the sparkling, he laughed and instantly let go of Ironhide. Optimus held the sparkling in one arm as Ironhide relaxed and turned around.

"Why did you place him on your neck?" Optimus asked confused.

"I didn't." Ironhide said gruffly. "He climbed up there."

Optimus was about to make a comment on that but Ironhide suddenly pointed at him.

"Watch out!" He said.

Opitmus looked down at where the sparkling had been a moment before but found that he was no longer resting in his arm. He felt something tug at a few plates on his shoulder and then he felt a small weight settle on the top of his head. When he shifted his optics up he could just make out the bottom of a pair of feet hanging over his forehead. He brought his hands up and felt on the top of his head and he heard giggling and happy clicks when his hands came into contact with the sparkling sitting there. He felt the small hands wrapped around his antenna.

"What are you doing up there little one?" He asked.

"Play!" Came the voice from on top his head.

Optimus laughed.

"Not now little one there is work that needs to be done." He said.

There was quiet for a moment.

"Why?" Came the reply.

"Because it is very important that it gets done." Optimus said.

"Oh." The sparkling said. "Can I help?"

Optimus chuckled and slowly shook his head which made the sparkling laugh.

"I am afraid not little one." He said.

A sad whine came from the sparkling and he finally let go which let Optimus take him down from the top of his head. Optimus looked down at the sad face and felt his spark pulse sadly at the look, a moment latter he started feeling a week feeling of sadness that came across the strengthening bond.

"How about I take a break from work and I introduce you to some of the other Autobots?" Optimus offered.

The sparkling instantly brightened and began to chirp happily. Although all the Autobots around the base knew of the sparkling and had seen him whenever he was out with Optimus or Ironhide none have had been introduced to him yet. He hoped that the sparkling was ready to meet the new people.

"Will you be joining us Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide looked at Optimus and was about to say no when he caught sight of the bouncing sparkling and was forced to say yes. They left Optimus's office and made there way to the rec room where they spent there free time. Inside there was a dispenser that gave out energon cubs, several tables and chairs for them to sit and talk and a large screen in front of a big couch where they could watch T.V. or for some 'bots watch movies and play video games.

When they entered they found that there where several Autobots in there, many where sitting at the tables talking about different things while they sipped cubes of energon while others where gathered around the television watching Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fighting against Jolt and Bumblebeee in a game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Everyone looked up when Optimus and Ironhide came into the room and they where greeted warmly.

Ironhide grunted in response while Optimus nodded and said a friendly hello. Everyones' optics then turned to the bouncing sparkling who had once again climbed his frame in order to sit on his shoulder. Several 'bots laughed and a few waved to the sparkling which made him even more excited. Quickly he began to try and climb back down but Optimus caught him before he could go to far, he was afraid that he might fall and hurt himself. Once he had a grip on the sparkling he sat him gently on the ground and watched as he started making his way to the closet Autobot which happened to be Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was sitting on the couch intensely pressing buttons on the modified controller as he tried to throw Sunstreaker's character off the game platform. The sparkling walked up to his feet and looked up at the yellow scout who instantly paused the game and greeted the sparkling.

"Hello little one." He said.

Optimus didn't miss the under tone of sadness in Bumblebee's voice. He knew that Bumblebee was very upset with the fact that he had not been able to protect Sam, Optimus blamed himself for the scouts absence from Will's house that day. Bumblebee had been patrolling the surrounding areas of the base that night at Optimus's request so he was not with Sam like he normally was. Optimus hoped that Bumblebee would handle the sparkling well.

"Hi." He said shyly. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Bumblebee. Whats yours?" He asked nicely.

The sparkling was quiet for a while.

"I don't know, I don't have one." He said.

Neither Optimus or Ironhide had given him a name, they wanted to wait and see if he remembered who he was before giving a name.

"That's too bad." Bumblebee said.

The sparkling shrugged a shoulder and Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee where instantly reminded of Sam. He had always done the same thing when faced with an unknown question or topic.

"What are you doing?" The sparkling asked.

"Playing a game." Bumblebee replied.

"Yes we are playing a game now can we get back to it so we can win!" Sunstreaker interrupted only to get hit hard on the back of the head by Sideswipe.

The sparkling looked at Sunstreaker and then to the screen which was frozen on Bumblebee's character.

"Can I play?" He asked.

Bumblebee looked back at Optimus and Ironhide both of whom nodded there heads encouragingly.

"Alright, here." Bumblebee said handing the sparkling a controller that was small enough for him to use.

Bumblebee then lifted the sparkling up and set him carefully on his knee where he took a position again like Sam use to. He looked over the controller before grabbing it firmly in his hands. Bumblebee ended the session they had been in much to Sunstreaker's dismay, thankfully Sideswipe stopped him from saying anything with another smack to the head.

They started picking there characters again and everyone was ready except for the sparkling who was looking at all of them trying to pick the one he liked best. He stopped over the picture of a man with pointed ears holding a sword and wearing a green tunic.

"Link." He said confused.

He began rubbing at his head like something was bugging him and Optimus and Ironhide moved closer.

"Are you alright little one?" Ironhide asked.

Everyone in the room was looking at what was going on. Bumblebee made sure to not miss anything that happened, he knew that some more of Sam was trying to push its way out. He and Sam had always played the game together and Link had been the one Sam always picked and he was very good with him.

"Something, talking." he said. "Want to remember."

He shook his head and let out a scared chirp before letting go of the controller and jumping from Bumblebee's knee into Optimus's chest. As soon as he came into contact with the metal there he hooked his fingers around the plating and held on tightly. Optimus brought both hands up to hold the scared sparkling there. He could feel him shaking and could hear several sad clicking sounds coming from him. He looked from the sparkling on his chest to Ironhide who was stunned to Bumblebee who looked torn between so many emotions that Optimus couldn't tell which one was stronger then the others.

"Come lets take him to Ratchet maybe he can tell us what is happening." Optimus said.

Optimus stood and was about to walk out of the room but the sound of the sparkling talking stopped him.

"What did you say little one?" He asked moving his hands so the sparkling could lift his head and speak clearly.

he looked up at Optimus his optics dim.

"Bee." He said quietly. "Want, Bee."

Optimus blinked in surprise but turned around and called into the room.

"Bumblebee, would you be kind enough to join us?" Optimus asked.

It didn't take long for him to jump off the couch and run to Optimus's side. As soon as the yellow scout came into view the sparkling rested his head back against Optimus's chest where it stayed until they got to Ratchet's med bay.

It was a couple of hours latter and Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee where still in Ratchet's med bay. The CMO had wanted to do every test he could think of to determine what was wrong with the little sparkling. But for every test that he did he was only met with frustration. None of his scans showed any physical problem which only meant that what ever was going on was all in the sparkling's CPU.

Ratchet led both Optimus and Ironhide into a separate room that was connected to the med bay while Bumblebee stayed in the main room watching over the re-charging sparkling.

"I am not sure what to tell you." Ratchet began. "All my scanners say he is fine, what ever the cause of his episode it was all in his mind."

"Before he jumped into Optimus's arms he said there was something talking to him, that he wanted to remember." Ironhide told him.

"Do you think that this is evidence that Sam is still in there and trying to come out?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

Ratchet was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"I am not sure, it could be possible but with no other recording of something like this I have no information to work with." He said. "Has he had moments when some part of Sam seemed to show up before this?"

Both Opimus and Ironhide nodded there heads.

"Nothing big, habits that Sam use to have." Ironhide said.

"He is as inquisitive as Sam was." Optimus added. "And he has kept the feeling of security that he had with Bumblebee, he made sure that Bumblebee was with us before we came here."

Ratchet made a humming noise as he looked back into the other room, his optics taking in the sight of the young scout watching the sparkling with unwavering optics. He sighed.

"I fear that there is nothing more that we can do right now. We will just have to keep watch and see if any solid memories surface."

Nodding in agreement the three of them went back into the main room. Ironhide moved instantly to the sparkling and lifted him gently into his arms. He stirred for a moment and Ironhide was afraid that he had woken the little one up, but his fear faded when all that sparkling did was push him self further into Ironhide's embrace and wrap his arms around a piece of his armor.

Looking up at Optimus he was happy to see the Prime give him a nod, the sign that taking there young spark was fine with him. Ironhide walked out of the med bay cradling the sparkling to his chest. He headed off in the direction of his room so that he could rest with the sparkling. He and Optimus had both decided that they would keep there separate rooms and just alternate which one the sparkling stayed in each night. True he had the sparkling with him the previous night but when he saw the way he jumped into Optimus's arms instead of his own he became envious of the stronger bond that the two had.

So he decided to start spending more time with the little one to try and strengthen his own bond with him, after all he was his creator just as much as Optimus was. Already he could feel his bond growing stronger and his spark pulsed happily with that fact.

"Do not worry little one, even if you don't remember I will always be here for you. You can be your own 'bot, you do not need to live in Sam's shadow if you don't want to." He said his grip tightening just a little more around the sparkling.

* * *

_**I know what your all thinking and I am right there with you.**_

_**Awww isn't Ironhide a big old softy. Like one review said; he is just like a big old teddy bear ^_^**_

_**I hope that everyone like this chapter, I am still mulling around with the idea of either giving Sam his memories back or not. Oh and speaking of which to the ones who might be wondering why the sparkling had his little episode when he saw the character Link and not when he saw Bumblebee; its because he was use to seeing giant robots that they didn't trigger any dormant memories he needed something he hadn't really seen before. **_

_**Any way Review or I will hold off on the next chapter... That's right I am holding this fic hostage and if you ever want to see it again you will give me at least 10 reviews. Mwahahahaha!!!!!! **_

_**Aren't I evil?? ^_^**_

_**P.S. I should probably add this somewhere in this chapter so I don't get in trouble; I do not own anything of Super Smash Brothers, and the onyl reason I used it was because I was lazy and didn't want to look up or really think about another multie person fighting game that would be appropriate for a sparkling to play.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My brilliant plan worked! You all did a great job of paying the ransom and so I give you what you have been wanting. Thanks everyone who reviewed and understood the whole thing as nothing more then a joke. To the people who took it seriously... well I am sorry that you have no since of humor. I wish you luck in finding some. **_

_**This chapter was beta'ed by Mrs. Bumblebee so fall down on your knees and show how much you lover her. ^_^  
**_

_**Now that is all I am going to say on that because I don't want to think about it anymore. So lets get moving with the story, I know that everyone is dying to see what cuteness the sparkling is going to dish out today.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next several weeks passed quickly and every day both Optimus and Ironhide felt there bond to the sparkling grow stronger and stronger. While there hadn't been anymore major problems with old memories trying to come out they had still seen small moments of Sam from the little one. Today was going to be an important day for the sparkling since Optimus and Ironhide where going to introduce him to the humans who worked on the base.

They had been keeping him away from them since they didn't know how he would react to them or they to him. But they figured that today would be best since Will was coming back and he was most likely not going to scare the sparkling.

"Is it here yet?" The sparkling asked.

Optimus looked over to where the little one was sitting on Ironhide's shoulder. He was bouncing up and down and kicking his feet excitedly.

"Not yet little one, and say 'him' not 'it.'" Optimus told him.

"They are people like us so they deserve the same respect." Ironhide added.

The sparkling nodded his head and turned his attention back to the opening of the hanger they were in.

"What are they like?" He asked.

"Humans? They are much like us only they are organic not mechanical." Optimus told him.

"They are also very fragile so you must be gentle with them." Ironhide said.

"Is he here yet?" The sparkling asked again.

They both laughed and shook their heads. The minutes passed and the sparkling became more and more excited wanting to see what a human looked like. Finally they heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt and the sound of doors closing.

"Is it him!? Is it him!?" He asked almost jumping off Ironhide's shoulder.

"Yes little one but calm down." Ironhide said grabbing hold of the sparkling.

The small door used by the humans opened letting in the mid day sun light. In the door way where two figures one was Will and the other was Epps. Neither Ironhide nor Optimus where concerned about Epps since he was just as friendly as Will.

"Hey there Optimus, Ironhide. Long time." Will called up to them.

"Greetings Captain." Optimus replied.

"Hello Will." Ironhide said. "There is someone we would like you to meet."

"Really? Who?" He asked.

Ironhide sat the sparkling gently on the ground and saw that now Will was there he seemed very shy about going to see him. He tried to hide behind Ironhide's leg but the large 'bot moved his foot and used it to nudge him forward.

"Hello, Who are you?" Will asked with a smile.

The sparkling clicked unsure and looked back up at Ironhide and Optimus. They both nodded with smiles on showing him that it was ok to talk to him.

"H...hi." He said quietly.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"From my creators." He said pointing back at Ironhide and Optimus.

Will looked up at the two mechs and they both saw curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Will asked.

The sparkling shook his head. "No... But I want one." He said.

"If you don't have a name what does everyone call you?" Will asked.

"They call me sparkling or little one." He answered.

The shuffling of Epps's boots caught the sparkling's attention and he looked at him with wide optics.

"Are you human too?" He asked Epps.

"Uh... Yeah I am." Epps answered.

"But you don't look like the other one, you're color is funny." He said.

"Little one that is not something you bring up like that." Optimus scolded.

"I am sorry." He said hanging his head sadly.

"Hey it's alright little guy, I don't mind." Epps said.

He came closer and put his hand on the sparkling's shoulder. He jumped a little at the strange contact but didn't move he took the hand in his own and started looking it over with wide eyed fascination.

"You are so squishy." The sparkling said.

Will laughed hard.

"See Epps I told you that you need to cut back on the donuts." He said between breaths.

"He wasn't talking about that." Epps said punching Will in the shoulder.

The sparkling watched as the two of them kept punching each other and he got confused.

"Why are they hitting each other?" He asked.

Ironhide knelt down next to the sparkling while he answered his question.

"Some humans and Autobots show their friendship by pretending to fight with each other. Like when Ratchet hits us with his wrench."

The sparkling nodded as he started to understand.

"But does that mean Ratchet doesn't like me?" He asked a little sad. "He never does it to me."

"Of course Ratchet likes you little one. You are just too young for him to treat the same way." Optimus said.

"Oh." Was the reply.

"Why don't you take him back to the rec room Ironhide, there will be more time for him to meet our friends later." Optimus said.

Ironhide nodded his head and picked up the sparkling and started heading off. Once they were out of the hanger Optimus turned his head back down to Will and Epps who had finished their small wrestling match.

"Optimus please tell me the truth. Is that the guy I found in my bathroom a month ago?" Will asked.

Optimus sighed.

"Yes Captain that is him." He answered.

"Alright so then do you guys know what happened to Sam? I can't keep lying to his parents. It was hard enough trying to convince them that he is working on something here they won't buy it for much longer." Will said.

"I know Will and thank you for talking with them. To answer your question we do know what happened to Sam." Optimus said.

"Well where is the little guy?" Epps asked.

"He just left with Ironhide." Optimus told them.

Both Will's and Epps's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, wait. Are you telling us that the little baby thing... is SAM!" Will asked.

"How is that even possible?" Epps asked.

"We believe that the AllSpark was involved. We think that some of its energy stored its self inside his body and was activated by the storm that was going that night." Optimus said.

"Great that is just perfect." Will said throwing his arms in the air. "What am I suppose to tell his parents?"

"We will think of something Captain." Optimus said trying to sooth him.

Will laughed skeptically and started walking off talking about crazy alien robot magic. Epps followed close behind. Optimus let out a sigh as the door closed leaving him alone in the hanger.

* * *

_**Sorry it isn't longer I really did try but I can only go as far as the rabbits take me. I hope that this will keep you guys happy until the next one comes out. I will try and make it longer. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone... I am so sorry for taking so long in posting this chapter. This past week has been so crazy it wasn't even funny and I so needed a break. But thank the powers I am well rested and more than ready to get back to writing my stories.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they really made me happy. This chapter is brought to you by District X who was kind enough to beta it for me.  
**_

_**Now on to the story.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Please, please, please, please!"

The same word echoed over and over in Optimus's CPU. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. He had been trying for the past hour to read the same data pad, which made him frustrated. He never took that long to read over one field report but with the constant interruption he was finding that getting any work done was going to be impossible.

He looked down at the floor where the source of his staled progress was standing. The small silver form of the sparkling looked like he was on the verge of crying, if Cybertronians could cry. His hands where gripping each other and he was holding them up to the Prime in a pleading fashion, his optics where rounded adding to the innocent look on his face.

Optimus sighed and reached down to pick up the sparkling. He sat him down on his desk and placed his arms on either side to make sure that he wouldn't fall off.

"Young one, why do you want this?" He asked.

"Because I want to see what it looks like outside of here." The sparkling said. "I always hear everyone talking about the things they see when they leave and I want to see them too."

Optimus sighed and sat back in his large chair. For days now the sparkling had been asking to be taken out side of the base so he could see more of the world. Optimus would have liked to let him do so but both he and Ironhide where to busy to take him out and there were few others that he would let his sparkling go out with. It was more for his own peace of mind than anything else.

"Little one..." Optimus began. "I would enjoy taking you out and showing you the world but there is far too much that needs doing around here right now. Maybe when Ironhide returns we can work something out."

"But Bee said that he would take me." The sparkling told Optimus.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at the statement.

"When did you ask Bumblebee to take you?" He asked.

The sparkling shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground.

"Yesterday, but he said he would only do it if I asked you first."

Optimus hummed to himself. He was glad that the young scout knew better then to just take the sparkling out without talking to him first. He looked down at the young Autobot in front of him and sighed.

"Alright little one, you can go out with Bumblebee. But only for a little while and you must make sure that no one sees you. The rest of the humans are not ready to know of our kind." Optimus told him.

The sparkling nodded excitedly and began to bounce up and down. Optimus smiled as he activated his comm. link and called Bumblebee to his office. It was about five minutes later that the scout showed up.

"Bumblebee would you be kind enough to take the little one out side of the base for a little while?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head and tried to hold back his excitement.

"I would be happy to sir." He said.

"Take him for a drive around Tranquility let him see what is there but make sure that he is not seen and that nothing happens to him." Optimus told him.

"Yes sir." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee walked over to the desk and held his hand down for the sparkling to climb into. He did but didn't stop at just the hand; he continued to climb up Bumblebee's arm until he was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Let's go Bee!" He said happily.

As Bumblebee walked out the door he got another message from Optimus.

**::Maybe seeing the places he use to go will awaken some of Sam's memories.::**Optimus sent him.

Bumblebee didn't answer, but he hoped that Optimus was right. He desperately wanted Sam back if not in his normal body then at least in his mind. He didn't know what he would do if Sam never came back to him.

"Hey Bee?" The sparkling said once they were on the surface.

"Yes little one?" Bumblebee asked.

There was a pause during which the sparkling looked a little unsure of himself.

"Can... can we drive fast?" He asked after a moment.

Bumblebee hid his excitement at the question, the same question Sam always asked him. Bumblebee looked around but didn't see anyone else, at least any of the other Autobots. He set the sparkling on the ground and nodded to him.

"Yes, we will drive fast." He told him.

Bumblebee started to transform as the sparkling began jumping up and down with joy. After a moment Bumblebee opened the driver's side door to let the sparkling in. As soon as he was inside Bumblebee tinted the windows so that no one could look inside and he headed off in the direction of the gate.

Once they were outside of the base and far enough away Bumblebee revved his engine and made sure that the sparkling had the seat belt on.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The sparkling said excitedly.

Bumblebee slowly increased his speed as they got on the highway and the needle continued to climb as they went. After a while the few cars that were on the road looked like they were standing still. Bumblebee could feel the sparkling shaking from excitement and hated that it would have to end soon as they started to come closer and closer to their turn off.

The sparkling gave a whine when they started to slow down.

"Why are we slowing down?" He asked.

"Because it is too dangerous to go that fast this close to the town. Someone could get hurt." Bumblebee told him.

The sparkling pouted and folded his arms over his chest upset. His bad mood quickly left as they entered Tranquility and he started to see all the people and places that where there. He watched as the people went about their lives moving from place to place, he never stayed quiet for long. He was constantly asking Bumblebee questions such as; what is that place? What do they do in there? Where are they going?

Bumblebee kept his attention split, part of him watching what was going on around him and the other on any surfacing signs of Sam. So far there hadn't been anything that hinted that Sam was still in there that was until they drove past a very familiar auto shop.

"Bee wait stop!" The sparkling said as his optics fell on the garage with several custom built motorcycles in front of it.

"What is it little one?" Bumblebee asked.

The sparkling was quiet for a while as they sat on the curb in front of the shop.

"There is someone in there." The sparkling said quietly.

Bumblebee looked at the shop and he felt his spark pulse quickly. He tried to calm himself down and not get over excited, after all the sparkling could just be referring to the fact that there where people in the garage.

"Of course there is someone in their little one. There are people in all of the buildings here." Bumblebee said.

The sparkling shook his head and fixed his optics on the garage.

"No this is different, I know the person who is in there." He told Bumblebee.

The sparkling put one hand on his head as if he had a headache and he rested his forehead against the window.

"Can... can we go inside?" He asked.

Bumblebee didn't know how to answer. He wanted to take the sparkling inside in hopes that it would help him remember but he didn't know if he should. Unsure he decided to contact Optimus and see what he wanted him to do.

**::Bumblebee to Optimus::**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply, when it came Bumblebee could hear the small note of worry in the Prime's voice.

**::Bumblebee! Is everything alright?::**

**::Yes and no sir. We are both fine but the sparkling wants to go inside the mechanic shop where Mikaela is.::**

There was a moment's pause during which time Bumblebee thought that Optimus was thinking of what to say. When the line opened again however it wasn't Optimus's voice.

**::Bumblebee, tell me exactly what happened.::**

The voice belonged to Ratchet. Bumblebee took a moment to explain to both Ratchet and Optimus about the sparkling asking him to stop as they passed the garage and about how he claimed to know the person who was inside. When he was done there was silence from the two.

**::Interesting... it seems as though seeing the auto shop has forced some lingering memories to come to the surface.::**Ratchet said.

**::Should I let him go in and see Mikaela?::**Bumblebee asked.

**::I don't think that is wise, at least not yet.::**Optimus said. **::The meeting between them would be best done here at the base. I will talk with her and try and convince her to come to the base soon.::**

**::Try taking him to other places that where important to Sam, maybe some more will come to the surface.::**Ratchet said.

Bumblebee agreed and turned off his comm. link.

"I am sorry little one, but Optimus does not want you going in there." Bumblebee told him.

"But..." The sparkling started to protest but Bumblebee cut him off.

"Optimus thinks that it is best for you to see her at the base where it is safe."

The sparkling let out a whine and fell back in the seat.

"Do not worry, Optimus said that he will try and get her to come soon." Bumblebee told him.

The sparkling nodded his head sadly and looked at the dash board. Bumblebee thought for a moment, he tried to come up with a list of Sam's favorite places. He didn't think that taking him to his parents' house was a good idea; there really was only one place that held any real importance to Sam. Bumblebee started his engine and pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" The sparkling asked.

"Someplace very special." Bumblebee told him.

It took a little over half an hour for Bumblebee to make the trip up to the look out. The dirt road was just as uneven now as it was back when he first drove Sam and Mikaela there. He parked under the skinny tree and after a quick scan of the area he opened the door so the sparkling could get out.

Once he was clear Bumblebee transformed and looked down at the little spark. His optics where wide as he looked over the cliff and down on the city bellow. The sky was just starting to change colors as the sun started to sink beyond the horizon.

"What is this place?" The sparkling asked.

"It's called the outlook." Bumblebee told him. "I use to come here all the time with a very good friend of mine."

"It's amazing here." The sparkling said.

He held onto Bumblebee's leg as he looked over the area.

"Bee..." The sparkling said.

Bumblebee looked down at the sparkling and saw him holding his head again. He bent down so he could get a better look at the little one.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked.

"There is something... inside." He said.

Bumblebee focused his optics.

"What? What is inside you?" He asked.

"I don't know, it feels like it wants to come out." He said. "It's talking to me."

"What is it saying?" Bumblebee asked.

"I... don't know, it's hard to understand." He said.

He shook his head and looked up at Bumblebee.

"Can we go home?" He asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head. "Yes, let's go home."

Bumblebee started to transform and opened the door for the sparkling. When they were all set Bumblebee took off down the dirt road. As they made their way onto the main road of Tranquility Bumblebee began to play some music that he use to play for Sam when he was upset. He hoped that it would help calm the sparkling down.

"Hey Bee..." The sparkling spoke up as they waited to turn onto the highway.

"Yes little one?" He asked.

"Do you think that I can have a name?" He asked.

Out of all the questions that he could have been asked that was the last one he thought the sparkling would ask him.

"Yes, of course you can have a name." Bumblebee told him. "Did you have one in mind?"

The sparkling nodded his head.

"The voice told me what it was." He said.

Bumblebee stalled for a moment causing the cars behind him to honk angrily.

"The voice told you your name?" He asked.

"Yeah it was one of the only things I was able to understand." He said.

"Alright, what is your name then?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sam." The sparkling told him. "My name is Sam."

Bumblebee was so overjoyed by what he had heard, he was sure beyond any doubt that Sam was alive in there and he was fighting to get out. The down side to Bumblebee's excitement was that he was so distracted now by the fact that sometime he would have Sam back that he failed to notice the black and white Mustang police car that had been following them since they turned onto the highway.

* * *

Will sighed as the large truck pulled to a stop. He ran his hand over his buzzed hair and laid his head back against the head rest. He knew that there was absolutely no way that this would go well. He looked out the window at the house he was parked in front of. The lawn looked like it had been mowed recently and raked in a fashion that left every single blade of grass standing straight up. There were also bright green bushes planted in even spaces along the front of the house along with beds of bright flowers.

The windows on the front of the house where wide open letting the curtains blow in and out with the breeze. Will could hear two dogs barking from inside and what sounded like some kind of sports game playing on a television hidden somewhere near the open window.

"This is not going to be easy." Will said.

There was no answer from the empty truck for a moment until the deep voice of Ironhide drifted from the speakers.

"Will you need assistance?" He asked. "I can contact one of the others to bring Epps if you like."

Will shook his head and sighed.

"No, I don't think that will help. You could bring the entire base here and it wouldn't make any difference. Not when the news is as bad as this." Will continued to look out the window for a moment.

He finally opened the door and stepped out looking at the front door like it was miles away. He closed the truck door and patted it while letting out another sigh.

"I just wish that we could have come up with something better than this." He said.

"As do I Will." Ironhide said.

Squaring his shoulders, Will walked up to the house keeping his face firm and once more going over the story that they had come up with. He made sure to not step on the grass hoping that it might lessen the blow that he was about to give the two inside. He reached the door a lot sooner then he wanted to and had to take a moment before raising his hand to knock.

Just when he was about to bang on the door it opened, a tall thin woman walked right into him almost knocking him off of the small porch. He was able to keep his balance and he reached out to grab the woman so she wouldn't fall over.

"Oh my!" She shouted as she was straightened.

She looked up and her face was contorted into a look of slight anger. The look left when she saw Will standing there and she instantly put a smile on her face.

"Oh Captain it's you..." She said. "I am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. It has been such a busy day and I have a million things to do."

"It's alright ma'am." Will said.

"Oh please how many times do I have to tell you, call me Judy." She said.

Will nodded. He heard the sound of someone hurrying to the door and a moment later a slightly short and pudgy man was standing there.

"Judy is everything alright?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes Ron everything is fine. I just ran into Captain Lennox here." She said moving so her husband could see him.

"Oh hello Captain." Ron said holding out his hand. "Are you here to tell us Sam will be back soon?"

Will shook the man's hand and had to keep his face from frowning.

"Hello Mr. Witwicky." Will said, staying formal. "I am here to talk about Sam but... would we be able to talk inside?"

Ron and Judy looked at each other for a moment; they could tell something was going on.

"Of course." Ron said stepping away so Will could come inside.

They two parents led Will into the living room where the television was showing a basketball game. Ron quickly turned it off and shooed the two dogs that where on the couch out of the room. Ron and Judy sat next to each other on the large couch and gestured for Will to have a seat in the single chair in front of it.

There was a moment where no one said anything and the tension was thick. Finally Will cleared his throat and moved so he was sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky... This isn't easy to say and I know it will be even harder for you to hear." He began.

Judy gripped Ron's hand tightly and sucked in a breath.

"Has something happened to Sam?" She asked worried.

"Was it the bad ones?" Ron asked not having to clarify what he meant by 'the bad ones.'

Will looked at the two parents and he could see the tears starting build in the mother's eyes. Her hand was on her chest covering her heart and her other one had a vice like grip on her husband's.

"I am afraid that... the base was attacked a few days ago. We had taken down our defenses so we could upgrade them and somehow the Decepticons found out about it. They waited until just after we disabled them before they attacked. The Autobots and the rest of our soldiers fought them and where able to drive them off. Unfortunately there were some... casualties." Will told them.

A gasp came from Judy and Ron gripped her hand tightly and held her close.

"Tell us Sam is alright! Tell us he wasn't there or that he was kept safe." Ron demanded.

"I am sorry Mr. Witwicky; I tried to get him to hide in the lower part of the base where he would be safe but as he was running..." Will paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "As he was running, Megatron showed up."

Judy sobbed and Ron nodded his head telling Will to keep going.

"He landed right in front of Sam, we all knew that Megatron had it out for Sam but we didn't think that he would..." Will trailed off.

"WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO MY SON!?" Judy shouted.

"He fired at point blank with a plasma cannon." Will told them. "The explosion blew a hole in the ground where Sam had been standing."

Both Ron and Judy held each other tightly. Judy was crying her eyes out while Ron tried to be strong for his wife but Will could see the tears streaming down his face.

"I-is...th-there anything left?" Ron asked shaking.

Will shook his head.

"A blast from so close and from such a high range of power destroyed everything it hit. There was nothing left." Will finished.

The two fell into each other again and this time didn't look like they were going to come back out of it. Will stood up and placed an envelope on the coffee table that sat between the two seats.

"If you ever need anything... anything at all. Please give me a call." He told them.

He didn't know if the two had heard him he wouldn't blame them if they hadn't. He saluted the two before walking out of the living room and out the front door. When he stepped outside he could see several of the neighbors standing at their front doors looking to see what was going on. No doubt they had been called out by Judy's shouts.

Will saw several of the woman who where watching place their hands over their mouths at the sight of the army man coming from the Witwicky house. Will sighed and made his way back to Ironhide, the trucks door opened a second before Will got to it. He climbed inside and the engine started. Ironhide pulled away from the house making sure to keep quiet to give Will some peace.

Will was the one who broke the silence though.

"You know, it is one thing to tell a family that there child died when it is true." Will said. "It's something completely different to tell them when it is a downright lie."

Ironhide didn't say anything. After all what more was there to say?

* * *

_**There you have it. I am sorry to end it so sadly but not all endings can be happy ones. I hope that everyone liked this chapter, despite the last section I had fun writing it. **_

_**Please leave a review before you leave, it has been a while since I had a good reason to stroke my ego and I would really like to. ^_^ And no ego is not code for anything get you're minds out of the gutter... lol. **_

_**Until next time.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hurray, it's time to see what is going to happen next with the cute little sparkling. Will he remember more? Will Barricade make a pain of himself? Heavens the drama! I can hardly take it... and I know what happens too...**_

_**Oh well. Let's get on with it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The sparkling, or Sam as he was now calling himself, Sat in Bumblebee's driver's seat looking out the window at the world flying by. There were a few other cars on the long highway and he enjoyed watching the humans that where inside them. So far he had seen a minivan with two sitting in the front who when he asked Bumblebee said that they where the mother and father. Then there were two younger humans in the back and he was told that they where the children of the two in the front.

The next car that he saw was a sports car, it was red and sleek. The young person behind the wheel kept trying to pass Bumblebee but he was more than able to stay in front of him. Sam was so intrigued by the world he was seeing and his constant questions and movement was enough to distract Bumblebee enough to where he didn't see the police car speeding up the lain next to them. It wasn't until Sam asked what the car next to them was doing that Bumblebee took notice, but by then it was too late.

The speeding police car slammed hard into Bumblebee's side sending him spinning off in the other direction. The sound of screeching tires filled the air as what cars where there slammed on there breaks in order to avoid the spinning yellow Camero. Bumblebee didn't stop spinning until he slammed into the concrete barrier that divided the two sides of the highway. A static filled groan came from the cabs speakers as he ran a quick check to see if anything was damaged.

When he saw that everything was fine he turned his attention to the little one inside him.

"Sam! Are you alright?" He asked.

A small whine came from the sparkling as he slowly sat up. He had been thrown sideways when they hit the barrier and had fallen so he was lying across both front seats.

"I don't know... My arm and head hurt a little." He said.

Bumblebee did a quick scan of his body and saw that there wasn't any real harm done to the little one. He sighed, since Sam was in his proto form he didn't have any real armor. Which meant that he was in great danger of getting badly hurt if he stayed close to the fight that Bumblebee knew was about to take place.

"Bee... What was that? Why did the other car hit us?" Sam asked his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

"Sam you need to listen to me." Bumblebee said trying to keep him calm. "Can you do that?"

Sam nodded his head slowly.

"I need you to run Sam. Run and find a safe place to hide." Bumblebee told him.

"But..." He started.

"Sam!" Bumblebee cut him off. "You have to do this. Run and hide and don't come out until I come get you."

With that said Bumblebee opened the driver's side door which thankfully hadn't gotten pined by the barrier. The sparkling gave a small sob before stumbling from the cab. He fell on the ground with a thud and slowly got to his feet, they were still shaking from the crash but he was able to walk on them. He pulled himself over the barrier and started to move across the other section of highway which thankfully was empty of other cars.

He ran until he got to several very old looking cars that were sitting a small distance from the road. He moved behind them and sat down with his back resting against the car. Drawing his knees to his chest plate he wrapped his arms around them and laid his head on his knees. He shut off his optics and tried not to listen to the horrible sounds that where coming from where he had just been. With his vision dark images started to pull themselves up from somewhere deep inside him. The same place that the voice had come from earlier. The pictures that flew by made him scared and he shook with fear as they continued to weave a strange tale that he felt he should know but for some reason couldn't remember.

* * *

Bumblebee waited until the sparkling had made it across the interstate before turning his attention back to the car that was waiting just up ahead of him. The few cars that had been on the road where stopped and the people inside where watching what was going on. Bumblebee looked at the car that had hit him and instantly knew who it was.

"Barricade!" He spat over the open link.

A deep heavy chuckle answered him.

"Hello little bug." Barricade replied.

Bumblebee stopped so that the two were facing each other. He was curious as to why Barricade hadn't transformed and attacked him yet.

'Maybe he is waiting for me to attack first.' Bumblebee thought. 'In any case this can't get out of hand. There are too many humans here and they could easily get hurt.'

Bumblebee pulled up a quick map and saw that they were about an hour's drive from the base, and that was if you where speeding. With no other choice he commed the base to try and get some help. As soon as he opened the comm. link however Barricade lunged forward speeding at him at full force. Bumblebee wasn't able to send a proper message so instead he sent a quick S.O.S and hoped that one of the Autobots had heard it.

He raced forward as well matching Barricade's speed. When they were a few feet from one another they both transformed into their robot forms and slammed into each other. Bumblebee tried to grab hold of Barricade and get some leverage to throw him but he couldn't get a good enough grip. Instead he found himself flying over Barricade's shoulder and landing hard on the ground. The ground under him cracked violently as he landed and he quickly rolled and shot on to his feet.

Compacting his hand he brought out his cannon and let his mask drop into place. He was lucky that Barricade had moved away from the steadily growing swarm of cars. He let loose with a few shots from his cannon, only two of them hit their target the others flew past and exploded into the ground. Bumblebee watched Barricade launch himself forward bringing out a large saw like devise and tried hacking at his mid section.

Bumblebee dodged as best he could but ended up getting clipped by the blade, he felt it cut through some of his armor and a cable or two. He forced back the pain and pushed forward. Slamming his fist into Barricade's chest and then again into his mid section Bumblebee forced him back a few steps. Barricade looked up at him and laughed madly.

"Weak Autobot!" He shouted.

It was then that Barricade did something that Bumblebee would never have expected. He picked up one of the cars that were parked in the traffic jam that they had made. Bumblebee could see the humans that were trapped inside the car. They were screaming and pushing up against the far side that didn't have Barricade's hand.

With an evil glint in his optic, Barricade launched the car at Bumblebee. His optics wide with shock Bumblebee dove forward and caught the car before it could hit him or the ground. He carefully placed the car back on the road where it quickly drove off going as fast as it could.

"Pathetic humans." Barricade laughed. "Just like insects."

Bumblebee saw Barricade bend to pick up another car. Bumblebee moved to try and stop him but had to change his course when the second car went flying. Only instead of getting tossed so that it would hit him. Barricade had thrown it so that it would fly well over Bumblebee's head. A fall from that height would kill the humans inside the van.

Bumblebee slid to a stop and started running the other way trying to catch the flying van. He managed to catch it seconds before it hit the ground. To do it he had to dive across the pavement and with his hands reaching out. He set it down and was about to get back up but a sudden heavy weight settled onto the middle of his back. Bumblebee didn't have to look to see that Barricade had just slammed his foot down onto him.

"Little bug." He growled. "I should crush you now."

Bumblebee saw Barricade's hands grip both of his at the wrist and pull them so that they were behind his back. The pain that raced through his body was incredible but Bumblebee kept fighting. He tried to pull his arms back but Barricade just jerked them up and closer to his chest.

"This will be fun." He laughed. "I am going to rip each of your limbs off. Then when you are nothing more than a head on a body I will slowly dig my claws into your spark chamber."

Barricade gave Bumblebee's arms another hard pull and Bumblebee could feel several cables and fuel lines snap. Gears began to grind together and a high pitched wine started to come from his arms as they were pulled well beyond their limit.

"Then when you are dead." He gave another pull. "I am going to find that little one you had with you." Another pull. "And teach it to kill and destroy!"

On the last word Barricade pulled as hard as he could on Bumblebee's arms sending waves of pure pain through his body. Barricade kept pulling and slammed his foot down hard onto Bumblebee's back. Then with a heavy grind of gears and the sound of metal being stretched beyond measure. Bumblebee's entire right arm came ripping from his body. Barricade let out a howl of pure joy as he saw the appendage pull free of its host with wires and cables still trying to keep the two together.

He pulled on it snapping the cables that where left. With the arm completely removed from the body Barricade tossed it carelessly to the side. Bumblebee's wails of pain could be heard for miles around. Barricade lowered his head until his mouth was right next to the scout's audio receptor.

"Now then..." He hissed. "Let's see how fast I can remove the other one."

* * *

Will sighed and sank deeper into Ironhide's seat. The comfortable seat combined with the vibrations of the truck where slowly drawing him into a light doze. He snorted and straightened up. He gave his head a shake to try and get it back to its normal running speed but it was a hard thing to do.

"How much further 'Hide?" He asked.

There was a pause before Ironhide answered.

"If all is well on the highway then another two and a half hours." Ironhide told him.

Will groaned and let his head fall back against the head rest. He hated sitting in any car for too long. Be they sentient aliens or otherwise. Plus he was still in a bad mood from having to lie to Sam's parents, and this was a lie that couldn't be undone. He rested back and tried to think about anything other than the long drive they had a head of them.

He had managed to distract himself for a while by playing a game on his cell phone but he quickly grew board of it. He looked at the clock on the dash board and saw that only thirty minutes had gone by. Looking out the side window he say that the traffic, which had been minimal when they first got on the highway. Was now heavy and moving at a very slow pace.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ironhide replied.

They continued to slide forward slowly until it came to the point where they had to stop completely. Will sighed.

'Great now it is going to take even longer to get there.' He thought.

He could hear the other drivers honking at each other trying to get someone to move.

"Hey 'Hide scan the radio." Will said. "See if they are saying what is going on."

Ironhide was quiet but the knob on his radio started spinning wildly as he looked over every radio signal that was broad casting. It took ten minutes during which time they had not moved a single inch.

"There is no report on any radio frequency that tells of any accident on this road." Ironhide told him.

Will gave a confused look and tried to tilt his head to see what was going on.

"Then what the heck is holding us up?" He asked. "We would have been told if there was construction and even that wouldn't block us like this."

"Let me try and scan a head." Ironhide suggested. "Maybe I will be able to find something, even if my scanners aren't as sensitive as some others might be."

There was quiet again while Ironhide did that. Will in the mean time rolled down his window and stuck his head out. There were several people who were doing the same, while others had gotten out of their cars all together in order to stretch their legs.

"Hey!" Will shouted to a guy who had gotten out a few places in front of him. "Do you know what is going on?"

The guy shook his head and raised his arms.

"I have no idea!" The man replied. "My wife drove through here less than an hour ago and said that the road was completely clear."

Will ducked his head back inside the truck and waited for Ironhide to come back from his search. Around ten minutes later, Will felt a shudder run through Ironhide followed by the engine rumbling heavily. Will's first impression was of a large predator growling at something that threatened him and his territory. It scared him a little since he knew that Ironhide had the fire power, and the short temper to back the growling threat up.

"'Hide?" He asked nervously. "What is it?"

The driver's side door popped open.

"Get out Will." Ironhide said coldly.

"Will looked at the dash confused.

"Ironhide?" He asked.

"Will there is a Decepticon a head!" Ironhide shot at him. "And whoever it is is attacking another Autobot."

Will's eyes went wide and he tried to move but his body was frozen from shock. A rumble came from Ironhide and the next thing Will knew the seat he was on tilted to the side spilling him onto the road. The door snapped shut and Ironhide revved his engine angrily. Moving back as far as he could Ironhide forced his way out of the line of cars. He moved so that he was half on the shoulder of the road and half on the dirt ground. He took off like a bullet kicking up dust as he drove.

In the back of Will's mind he was telling himself that it was a good thing that they had been in the lain right next to the shoulder or else there would be a big mess of crushed cars right now. Snapping to his scenes Will stood up and looked around at all the confused eyes that where on him.

He saw the man he had talked to before walk over to him eyes wide.

"Did someone just steal you're truck?" He asked.

Will looked at him but didn't answer he just gave him a glare that easily told him to go away. The man took the hint and rushed back into his car.

'There is a Decepticon up a head.' Will thought. 'That must be what is making this jam.'

After that there was only one thought that went through his mind. He had to help. Looking around he smiled when he saw a man in a leather jacket sitting lazily on top of a black crotch rocket. He marched over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The guy still had his helmet on and only lifted the visor so he could talk.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"Captain Will Lennox of the U.S. special armed forces I am commandeering you're bike. It's a matter of national security." Will said as politely and as officially as he could.

"Well good for you but no way in hell are you taking my bike." The guy said.

Will grinned. This guy had caught him in the right mood. Will grabbed a hold of the handle of the bike and used all of his strength to push the guy out of the seat. He yelped and landed hard on the ground.

"What the hell man!" He yelled.

"You're country thanks you." Will said sarcastically.

He revved up the bike and started guiding it through the spaces of the cars until it was next to the shoulder. Settling down on it he shot off down the side of the road like the hounds of hell where running behind him.

* * *

Ironhide raced down the side of the road as fast as he could. There was a deep feeling of fear and dread in his spark. He knew that he needed to hurry and help whichever Autobot was fighting right now but there was also something more. He could feel something pulling at his spark, something calling for his help. No it was pleading for it like... a child would.

Ironhide's mind snapped to attention. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that the sparkling... 'his' sparkling was up a head. He was in trouble and calling out for help. Ironhide kicked his speed higher than he had ever pushed it and started counting down the distance between him and his target. He paid no attention to anything else; if it was in his way then it got ran over. Luckily there were no humans in his way, only signs every now and then showing the speed limit.

Finally when got to the head of the traffic jam he saw something that sent a cold chill to his spark. He saw the black and white form of Barricade with his foot shoved into Bumblebee's back. Both the scouts' arms held tightly in black fists and being forced back farther than they should go. Bumblebee's high pitched wails where audio cracking, but he didn't turn them off.

Ironhide transformed and started to rush forward as fast as he could go. He didn't get there in time, and he watched helpless as Barricade ripped one of Bumblebee's arms from his body. He saw the yellow arm fly through the air as it was thrown by the 'Con. All he could see was red and he ran faster bringing his shoulder down in front of him.

He watched as Barricade lowered his head and whispered something to Bumblebee with an evil grin on his face. Ironhide let out a roar that carried for miles and slammed as hard as he could into Barricade. The black and white 'Con went flying through the air and crashed onto the ground in a heap twenty feet away.

Ironhide took one quickly look at Bumblebee and saw that his optics where fading as he tried to fight his emergency stasis. Ironhide saw the bright colored energon that was flowing from the spot where his arm had been moments ago.

'Hang on Bumblebee.' He thought as he rushed to where Barricade had fallen.

Looking down at the Decepticon Ironhide felt no pity in his spark. All he felt was raw and untamed rage. He unfolded the cannon on his right arm and pointed it right at Barricade's chest. It hummed with power but he didn't charge it all the way, he had something else in mind. He didn't think twice before blasting a massive hole in the very center of Barricade's chest. A soft blue glow began to shine through the hole and Ironhide bent down so he was right over Barricade.

He saw the 'Con's red eyes come up to meet his blue ones and he could see the fear that was in them. Barricade was afraid and Ironhide took pleasure in that fact. He reached into the hole and wrapped his fist around the spark chamber. Instantly it started to spark and vibrate quickly at the unwanted contact.

"You wouldn't." Barricade hissed. "You're an Autobot!"

Ironhide glared down at him and narrowed his optics.

"Try me."

It was the only thing he said and the last thing Barricade heard. Ironhide pulled hard and ripped the entire spark chamber from Barricade's chest. He held it up to Barricade's face so he could see it just before he went off line forever. The red light faded from his optics and his whole body slumped. A lifeless shell.

Ironhide looked down at the weakly pulsing spark in his fist. It was fading quickly; another minute and it would be gone forever.

"Punk ass Decepticon." He muttered before crushing it in his fist.

* * *

_**Before you anything else is said let me fist say this... please don't hate me... I feel horrible for putting Bumblebee through that. It wasn't my idea I swear, its what came out I had no control over it.**_

_**But if you still want to take a shot or two at me for it then go on and do it, I deserve it after all. :( Oh Bee please forgive me...**_

_**Anyway please review and let me know how this chapter came out.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took so long to get this done. I was a little distracted playing God of War 3 that I didn't even think about anything else. But you will be happy to know that I have finished the game (In 13 hours a new best) and am more than ready to continue with this.**_

_**Now then were where we? Oh yeah now I remember...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ironhide slowly got up from his crouched position next to Barricade's lifeless form. His cooling system working overtime to keep him from overheating. He turned around and made his way quickly to Bumblebee's side. He saw the young 'bots optics flickering and he knew that any moment he would fall into stasis to try and save himself.

"Bumblebee." Ironhide said rolling Bee onto his back.

"I... Ironhide." Bumblebee's static voice called out.

"I am here you don't need to worry." Ironhide tried to comfort him.

"S... Sam..." Bumblebee forced out using his good hand to point to the other side of the high way.

Ironhide followed Bumblebee's shaking finger and did a quick scan of the area. It didn't take long to find the sparkling's hiding spot.

"Don't worry about him little 'Bee." Ironhide said using his old play name for Bumblebee. "Rest, help will be here soon."

Bumblebee nodded his head weakly. Not a moment later his optics went black and his body limp as he fell into stasis. Ironhide checked over Bumblebee making sure that there was no more damage done to him by the 'Con. When he saw that the only thing harming the scout was the removed arm Ironhide stood up and quickly brought it back over. He set it down next to Bumblebee before stepping over the barrier and making his way to his sparkling.

While he walked he sent a message to the base telling them that there was an emergency and they needed Ratchet there quickly. By some kind of good luck when he got the reply it was from Optimus telling him that they had gotten an S.O.S from Bumblebee and that Ratchet and a few others were already on their way. Checking in with Ratchet Ironhide found that they were not to far away and that they would get there in about 30 minutes.

Ironhide stopped at a small pile of broken cars. Carefully stepping over them he crouched down to find his sparkling curled into a tight ball and not moving. Gently Ironhide picked up the sparkling and tried to get some kind of response from him. Only he found that no matter what he did the young one stayed in his curled position not moving or making any sound at all. For a moment he feared that Barricade had managed to hurt him but he pushed that thought from his CPU. He didn't want to think about it.

Carefully he made his way back over to Bumblebee's side to wait for Ratchet and the others. Just as he got back the sound of a powerful engine made Ironhide turn and look at the pile of cars. He saw a sleek motorcycle shooting along the side of the road. It didn't take him long to realize that the person riding it was Will. Ironhide snorted in amusement and shook his head.

'Should have known that kicking him out wouldn't stop him.' Ironhide thought.

Will pulled to a stop right next to Ironhide's foot and took in everything quickly.

"Jesus." He breathed."What the hell happened?"

"Barricade." Ironhide grunted out.

Will moved around Ironhide's foot until he saw the dead Decepticon's body.

"Christ 'Hide!" Will call up to him. "What did you do to him?"

"Less then what he deserved." Ironhide told him.

Ironhide lowered himself so he was sitting on the ground. He cradled the sparkling close to his spark hoping that the presence of his spark would bring the young one out of whatever was holding him.

"Is he alright?" Will asked looking at the held sparkling.

"I... don't know." Ironhide said.

"What where the two of them doing out here?" Will asked more to himself then to Ironhide.

"I don't know but Prime and I are going to have a long discussion about it." Ironhide said.

Will looked up at Ironhide at the edge of danger in his voice. It made Will go a little pale.

'Ironhide gets pissed when one of his friends is in danger.' Will thought. 'I don't even want to know how angry he is since his... kid... was in danger.'

Ironhide stayed where he was, keeping an optic on the sparkling and Bumblebee. Mean while Will was doing his best with crowd control. He ushered people back into their cars and made a call to make sure that the highway was closed down on both sides. Soon the sound of several powerful engines began to be heard and a moment later four cars pulled up.

The first was the dark yellow hummer ambulance that was Ratchet. The second a mustang police car much like Barricade but this one hid the form of Prowl. The third was a red Lamborghini which was Sideswipe and the final one was a regular semi truck with a flat bed attached to it.

"What in the name of the pit happened!?" Ratchet yelled once he transformed and looked at all the destruction.

"It was Barricade." Will told Ratchet. "He attacked Bumblebee and the sparkling."

Ratchet gave a shocked look over at Ironhide whose focus was fully on the sparkling in his hands. Ratchet bent down next to Ironhide who didn't even look up. Doing a couple of quick scans Ratchet straightened and made his way to Bumblebee's other side to look at the damaged arm and where it belonged.

Ratchet spent a few minutes fixing it so that Bumblebee didn't lose anymore energon, before he stood up and motioned for Prowl and Sideswipe to help him. Together the three of them lifted Bumblebee and set him gently on the flatbed of the semi. They made sure that he was strapped down tightly before helping the truck to turn around. Ratchet let out a huff and turned to look at Ironhide who hadn't moved.

"He is going to be fine." Ratchet told him. "He is in stasis as well and no not from injury."

Ratchet added the last part when Ironhide's head snapped up.

"My guess is the shock of the battle between these two scared him so much he shut down." Ratchet finished.

Ironhide grunted and stood up.

"Can you bring him out of it?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes... but I am not going to." Ratchet said. "At least not here and not now. When we return to the base."

Ironhide knew better then to argue with Ratchet so he sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine." He grunted.

Ratchet snorted before transforming and popping open his back doors.

"Please place him in side." He told Ironhide.

Ironhide hesitated for a moment not wanting to be separated from his sparkling again. But at Ratchet's impatient revving he did as asked and gently place the sparkling inside. Once that was done Ratchet started to head off in the direction of the base with the semi holding Bumblebee right behind him. Both Prowl and Sideswipe transformed and followed after them leaving Will and Ironhide to take up the rear.

The drive back to the base was a quick but quiet one. Neither Will nor Ironhide spoke a word. Ironhide stayed quiet because he was angry and Will stayed quiet because he knew Ironhide was angry and didn't want that anger turned on him. When they got to the base they were greeted at the gate by almost half the Autobots on base along with a few of the human soldiers.

The semi stopped just past the gate and instantly several 'bots gathered around it to unstrap Bumblebee and move him into the med bay. Ironhide let Will out and transformed so he could take the sparkling from Ratchet's back. Once clear Ratchet transformed and held his hand out for the sparkling.

"I will take him to the med bay to rest while I work to fix Bumblebee." Ratchet said. "Once I am finished with him I shall bring the young one out of stasis."

This time Ironhide didn't hesitate to hand over the sparkling. He wanted the little one as far away as he could be right now, he didn't want him around more violence then he had to be. Even if he wasn't able to see it. Ironhide watched Ratchet walk off to the med bay and slowly the rest of the Autobots that where there started to clear away. All except one.

"Ironhide."

Ironhide slowly turned around and saw Optimus standing there looking more tired than Ironhide could ever remember seeing him.

"Prime." He responded.

Optimus took a few steps closer and placed his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright..." Optimus began.

Optimus was about to continue but whatever he was about to say was lost as Ironhide's large black fist smashed right into the side of Optimus's face. The Prime stumbled backwards a look of complete shock on his face plates.

"Ironhide!?" Optimus asked his voice sharing the surprise that was on his face.

Ironhide stepped forward and his fist connected with Optimus's midsection making the leader double over. Ironhide grabbed hold of both of Optimus's shoulders and with a mighty grunt spun him around and sent him flying into one of the empty buildings nearby.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO OUT!" Ironhide yelled.

Optimus slowly detached himself from the side of the building and stumbled a few steps before gaining his balance.

"Ironhide... You must calm down." Optimus tried but Ironhide wasn't listening.

"HE IS ONLY A SPARKLING! HE ISN'T READY FOR THE WORLD OUT THERE, NOT WITH SCRAP PILES LIKE BARRICADE STILL RUNNING AROUND!" Ironhide kept yelling advancing on Optimus.

Optimus blocked the next blow from Ironhide but got hit by the second which led to a third and then a fourth.

"He... he had Bumblebee to protect him." Optimus said.

"AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! HE ALMOST DIED AND BARRICADE ALMOST TOOK OFF WITH HIM!" Ironhide screamed and punched Optimus so that he fell hard on the ground. "HE IS OUR RESPONSIBILITY PRIME! IF HE WANTED TO GO OUT ONE OF USE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HIM!"

Optimus looked up at Ironhide with a sad look on his face. He couldn't deny the mechs harsh words. He didn't want to admit it but he had tossed the responsibility of watching the sparkling to Bumblebee. He knew that he could have taken some time away from his work to take the youngling out but there had been so much of it that he put that above everything else.

"You are right." He said sadly.

Ironhide looked like he was going to strike Optimus again but the words made him stop.

"What?" He asked.

"You are right Ironhide." Optimus repeated slowly getting back to his feet. "It is our responsibility to watch and protect him. I selfishly forced that task onto Bumblebee just so I could have a few hours peace."

Ironhide took a few steps back and watched Optimus as he stood to his full height but with his shoulders slumped down.

"Please... forgive me." Optimus begged.

Ironhide glared at Optimus bot really sure what to do. He had never had the Prime apologize to him like this before. He wanted to forgive him; they had been friends for longer than he could remember. Only the words wouldn't come out. In the end Ironhide did as he always did when faced with a problem like this. He snorted and walked away leaving Optimus standing alone next to the half ruined building.

Mean while down in a separate room attached to the med bay where Ratchet was busy fixing Bumblebee. The sparkling lay on a small berth. Ratchet had unlocked his joints so that he could lie down fully while he worked in the next room. Inside the sparkling's head images where constantly playing. Somewhere horrifying beyond anything he had ever thought possible. Giant twisting silver monsters shooting at the ones he called family.

One particular twisted evil face haunted him more than the others. Its red eyes burned into him as it yelled and shot at him. He could feel pain running through his body and then the feeling of him flying through the air before nothing but darkness. Then a voice called out to him.

"Boy."

He tried to look around in the darkness but couldn't see anything.

"Boy what are you doing?" It asked.

"I... I don't know." He called out. "I am lost."

"I know." It answered. "You have been for a long time."

"What is going on? Where am I?" He asked.

"There will be time for that later." The voice said. "But now you must wake up."

"Wait what was all that? What did all those images mean?" He called.

"Remember." The voice whispered to him.

He tried to call out to get the voice to answer him again but there was something pulling at him. As he got closer to the surface of the darkness where it gave way to light new images started to play. Bumblebee fighting with a black and white monster.

'Decepticon.' He thought. 'Barricade!'

The sparkling's optics on lined and he shot up on the berth.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

* * *

_**Alright sorry it took so long to get this out. But what are you going to do? Hope you liked this chapter. **_

**_Please leave a review on you're way out.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey sorry it has been so long. For some odd reason my normal flow of ideas has been hit with a bad drought. I can't explain it, but I am slowly getting back into things and I hope that you all can forgive me.**_

_**Please accept this chapter as a good will gesture.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ratchet narrowed his optics to the point that they where almost closed. His vision was at its highest magnification while he worked on reattaching the last microscopic wires in Bumblebee's arm. For the most part the task of reattaching the scouts arm had been simple; the only problem had been when Bumblebee's energon levels became too low. But thanks to a generous donation from the medic himself the crisis was averted. Now with only small repairs to do Ratchet let himself relax a little.

His processor was slowly starting to ache with all the problems that had been happening around the base the last few months. Things where bad enough dealing with the sparkling by himself, but with the actions of Barricade today who knew how much worse things could become. They where guaranteed to get bad once word about the attack got to the human government. No doubt they would get a nasty visit from that horrid Galloway human whose sole purpose on this planet seemed to be causing problems for them. Ratchet still had no idea why the humans kept him around.

But worse than that was the fact that if Barricade had found out about the sparkling it was a sure bet that some of the other 'Cons knew. Meaning it would only be a mater of time before Megatron caught wind of the fact. Sighing, Ratchet straightened up with a small groan as some of his older parts complained at the sudden movement.

'Primus I must be getting old.' He thought.

Since he kept himself in the best condition he could, it was a bad sign if his parts where creaking. After such a long time at war it was rare to see any bot succumb to old age but here he was, at the very beginning of that down hill slope.

"If I am starting to get old it won't be long before Prime or even Ironhide start having the same problem." He spoke out to the empty room.

Looking down at the still offline scout Ratchet placed one large servo on Bumblebee's chest right where his spark was.

"If this war goes on much longer, it will only be a matter of time before us old bots aren't here anymore. Then who will guide you young ones? Who will make sure that you don't get yourselves scrapped?"

"Talking to yourself again Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him; the only other bot besides Optimus who would walk into his med bay unannounced.

"It's been almost twelve hours, shouldn't you be getting ready to blow yourself up again?" Ratchet asked, still looking down at Bumblebee.

"That's not fair; you know I don't plan for all those things to happen." Wheeljack said, walking closer to the medic.

Ratchet snorted not taking his optics from the still form. There was silence in the med bay for a while, until the heavy steps of the other mech broke it. Ratchet stood just a little straighter when he felt the slim servo settle on his forearm. Lifting his head up Ratchet looked into Wheeljack's glowing optics; he could see the concern and worry that where there.

"You keep so much bottled up Ratchet. It can't be good for you." Wheeljack said.

A small chuckle escaped Ratchet's vocals which earned him a glare from Wheeljack.

"The others wouldn't agree, they would say I let too much out."

Both 'bots where quiet as they remembered all of Ratchet's outbursts, they always ended with someone taking his wrench to the face.

"They wouldn't say that if they knew you the way I know you." Wheeljack responded after a moment.

Slowly Wheeljack turned Ratchet around so they where facing each other. Their large bodies almost pressing completely against each other, their chests touched right where their sparks where.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" Ratchet asked as he saw an all too familiar look in the engineer's optics.

"Nothing you don't want me to." Wheeljack said moving his hand up Ratchet's arm until it was dipping into the wires at the back of his neck.

Ratchet's body stiffened at the contact and his spark pulsed quickly. The war had left almost no time for any touches that where gentle. No loving strokes or softly spoken words from a loved one; just harsh commands and the painful blows of battle. Even here on Earth in their base there was little, if any at all, contact. The fear of being shoved into battle always hung in the air.

Almost without thought Ratchet's hand began to move up Wheeljack's side gently stroking the metal that was there.

"So long since we have just been together." Wheeljack whispered.

"Too long." Was all Ratchet could say.

There was something in the back of the medic's mind that was bugging him. Something he felt he needed to remember but for what ever reason couldn't or wouldn't. Nothing mattered at the moment except the hands that made him feel more alive then he ever had before; or the warm spark that pulsed just beyond his own begging to be joined like they used to.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The loud yell cut through the room like a cannon blast. Ratchet's optics snapped open from the half closed position they had fallen into. He looked around the room wildly searching for the familiar face but not finding it. It was then that the nagging in his head became clear, what he should have remembered. Wheeljack wasn't there. No one knew where he was. He was lost in the endless darkness of space, not one single transmission from him. For all Ratchet knew he could be a floating pile of scrap in some far off star cluster…

Ratchet instantly put a stop to that train of thought. He couldn't let himself think like that, if he gave up hope on Wheeljack he didn't know what he would do. Pushing the thought out of his mind he turned his attention to the source of the shout. His optics fixed on the door leading to the spare room of the med bay.

'That is where the sparkling is.' He thought to himself. 'But he can't be back on line yet.'

Moving quickly over to the door he opened it and his optics rested on what he thought was impossible. The young bot, who had been in complete stasis not minute ago was completely on line and struggling to get off the berth. Faster then one would think he could move, Ratchet got to the sparkling just as he was going over the edge of the berth. Catching him in one hand Ratchet lifted him up so he could examine him for damage.

"Let me go!"

The small bot yelled.

"I have to get to Bumblebee! Barricade is killing him!"

Ratchet stopped what he was doing for a moment as the words sank in. The young bot had just referred to a Decepticon by his name, something that only could have happened if he was able to remember it from when he was Sam.

"Young one listen to me you must settle down." Ratchet tried to sooth the bot but it wasn't working.

"No Bee needs me, he is getting killed and it's all my fault!" He yelled. "Please Ratchet put me down."

Ratchet was at a loss on what to do. Nothing he did calmed the sparkling down. He was just about to try and force him into stasis again when a heavy voice cut through the yelling.

"Stop right now."

Instantly the sparkling stopped his struggling. Ratchet turned and saw the large form of Ironhide standing in the doorway. His face was in a frown and his body was stiff. A chirp came from the sparkling as he looked at Ironhide.

"Ironhide..." He started but he was silenced by Ironhide's glare.

The sparkling settled back into Ratchet's hold and stayed quiet not wanting to get that look from Ironhide again.

**::What happened? I thought he was in stasis::**

Ratchet got the message and instantly replied.

**::I am not sure what happened somehow he came back on line by himself.::**

There was silence while Ironhide thought about what Ratchet said.

**::Is he alright to take out?::**

Ratchet started a quick scan of the sparkling and saw that there wasn't anything wrong. Normally he would have wanted to do a few more detailed scans but the look on Ironhide's face told him that he would be taking his sparkling with or with out Ratchet's permission. Letting out a sigh Ratchet held the sparkling out to Ironhide.

"He is fine but I would like him back tomorrow for a few tests."

Ironhide just nodded his head before taking the sparkling and holding him to his chest. Instantly the sparkling pressed himself against the warmth of the spark and calmed down. A few moments passed and he was back in stasis and Ironhide carried him out of the med bay and towards his private room so the two of them could rest.

* * *

_**Well I hope that you like that. I know not too much happened here but I wanted to give Ratchet a chance to get some musing done and also let you all see way he is more then a little grumpy at times. **_

_**Lets all give a big hand to Shinigami Kitten Tvhg who kindly beta'ed this chapter for me. I think she did a great job and I would love to let her do work on my other chapters as well. So thank you very much for you're kindness.**_

_**Also just so you can all get to know me a little better I have decided to share with you all something very amazing. Now I don't know how many of you watch Doctor Who but I do and I will admit that this video made me cry. So watch it if you want and enjoy even if it is just for the amazing music that it has. **_

_**And remember to review before leaving. **_

http:// w w w dot youtube dot com / watch ? v = T s V Y i t 2 W S s Y


	9. Chapter 9

_**Greetings all! I have with me another new chapter that I hope you all will like. Thank you everyone who read my last chapter and commented on it. They really make me happy and I love you all for it.**_

_**No I don't have much else to say other then enjoy the chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When noon came the next day the sparkling found himself being forced to sit on one of Ratchet's med bay berths while the large mech ran countless scans on him. He tried not to move but it was hard for him to stay still. Ever since he had woken up that morning he had felt odd. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like something wasn't right with him.

"Young one, will you stop moving!" Ratchet growled for the tenth time.

The sparkling instantly looked up at the 'bot with his optics wide. He moved his hands back to his sides and let out a sad whine. He couldn't stop himself from staring at his hands. There was something about them that didn't feel right, like they were supposed to be different then what they were. He had tried explaining this fact to Ratchet but wasn't able to get the words right.

"If you keep interrupting my scans then we won't finish this exam for the next few hours." Ratchet said.

"I am sorry Ratchet... I just feel funny." He said. "I can't explain it but I don't feel right."

"Well if you stop moving I might be able to figure out why you don't feel right." Ratchet replied starting his scan again.

The sparkling sighed and kept as still as he could. He could feel the scans running over his body and they made him tingly inside. The sound of the med bay doors opening caught his attention and he jumped up at the sight of Optimus. Ratchet growled and used his fingers to push him back down on the berth.

"Stay down!" He commanded.

He tried to get back up so he could get to his creator but was blocked by Ratchet's hand.

"Optimus, would you instruct your sparkling to remain still until I am finished?" Ratchet asked.

The Prime moved over to the little one and gently pushed him onto his back.

"Little one, you must hold still for Ratchet." He told him.

As if the words held some kind of power over him the sparkling settled down and didn't move until Ratchet was done. When the scans where finished Ratchet let out a soft hum while going over the results.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you." He said. "Your energy levels are oddly high but nothing to worry about."

"Can I see Bumblebee?" The sparkling asked.

"I don't think that is a good..." Optimus began but was cut off by Ratchet.

"Yes, you may go see him." Ratchet picked up the little one and placed him on the ground. "He is in that room there."

The sparkling didn't waste a moment. He quickly ran to the door and entered the room. Optimus looked at Ratchet confused. He never let someone see a patient who had been so badly hurt, at least not so soon.

"I must speak with you Prime." Ratchet said.

Optimus's optics went wide and he quickly looked at the many dents and scratches on his body from his confrontation with Ironhide.

"It is not about your condition, although I will be having a word with you about that later." Ratchet said glaring at the work he would have to do later. "I must talk to you about the sparkling."

Opitmus's optics went wide. "Did something show up on the scans?"

"No, like I said the scans are fine." Ratchet said. "I must talk with you about his returning memories."

"You have seen evidence of them coming back?" The Prime asked.

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yes, last night when he forced himself from stasis he referred to Barricade by his name. I assume that he hasn't been learning about the Decepticons from you or Ironhide?"

Optimus shook his head. "No we both agreed that we would not tell him of them."

"I figured as much..." He replied. "There is something else... well two somethings."

Optimus gestured for him to go on. "When I started examining him he kept trying to tell me that... He didn't feel right the way he was, like he was made differently."

"Does he think himself human?" Optimus asked.

"I am not sure; he had trouble articulating his feelings. But he kept looking at his hands like they weren't his." Ratchet said.

"Do you think that it is possible that he will remember completely?" He asked.

"I cannot say for sure. All I know is that he must be watched carefully." He was told. "Also there is something Bumblebee said when he came on line this morning." Ratchet hesitated for a moment. "He referred to the sparkling by calling him Sam."

"Well that is not too surprising; he was very attached to the boy." Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded his head. "I agree, and at first that is what I assumed too. But then he told me that the sparkling called himself Sam."

A loud grinding came from Optimus's chest at the news and he had to take a moment to calm himself down.

"The... the sparkling called himself Sam?" He asked.

"So says Bumblebee. He said that is what he named himself yesterday before they were attacked by Barricade."

"I see..." Optimuse said. "I must speak with Ironhide about this."

He turned to walk out of the med bay but was stopped by Ratchet's hand on his shoulder.

"There is one more thing Optimus." He said.

The Prime braced himself for more unexpected news.

"I had just fixed your body yesterday morning... how is it you are in this shape now?"

* * *

On the other side of the base, Will was having his own problems, in the form of the scrawny and annoying Galloway. He was surprised that it had taken as long as it had for him to make his way to the base. He had suspected him to show up in the middle of the night and have his temper tantrum. But no, he was treated to the sound of helicopters landing at six in the morning. Since then it had been none stop yelling from the short balding man who made every threat it was possible for him to make towards him and the Autobots. Most of it was bull, Will knew that Galloway didn't have as much power as he thought he did but that didn't mean that he couldn't make trouble for them.

Will sighed as once again Galloway started threatening to have the Autobots kicked off the planet. He was starting to lose patience with this man and his hand itched to just pull out his gun and make a few threats of his own... it had worked before.

"Mr. Galloway I am sure that there is better use for both our time than hearing the same thing for the tenth time." Will said. "I don't know about you, but I have a base to run."

Galloway stopped mid rant and glared at Will.

"If you were so concerned with running this base then why is it that one of these machines was out running around the country side yesterday causing untold damage and public exposure?"

Will sighed. "First off there was not untold damage. There are a few holes in a highway and a few destroyed cars. Second the exposure isn't as bad as you think. Only a handful of people saw what happened and they have all been detained. Thirdly had Bumblebee not been out yesterday then we would have one more Decepticon to worry about. Finally... I will not tell you again that they are living breathing things, not the cold machines you continue to believe them to be."

"Let me tell you something Major as far as the U.S government is concerned ANY type of exposure is bad exposure. We were barely able to convince people that what happened in Egypt was an act of terrorism. Our cover story is not helped by these things destroying public transports in front of a traffic jam of people." Galloway yelled.

Will growled and was about to yell something back at Galloway but they were interrupted by the large form of Ironhide walking out of the large building with Sideswipe right next to him.

"... All I am saying Ironhide is that you should take it easy on Optimus. How could he have known that would happen to them?" Sideswipe was saying.

They both stopped at seeing Will and Galloway standing in front of them.

"Yo Major!" Sideswipe said his normal cheery self.

"Sideswipe... Ironhide." Will nodded.

Ironhide just grunted glaring at Galloway.

"Major, the rules on the base are clear. All none biological things are to remain in their alt forms while outside of the buildings." Galloway said.

"And I have explained to General Morshower that we cannot force them to stay compacted all day long." Will snapped. "And he agreed with me, and seeing as I am in charge of the base I believe that it is my choice to make."

Ironhide grunted in agreement.

"Dude, hate to break it to ya." Sideswipe said. "But you ain't nothing more then a glorified errand boy."

"Now I suggest that you go back and report to your bosses that we have things taken care of. And let them know that we are still waiting for the new liaison to get here since that hasn't been you in a long time." Will finished.

Galloway stood there his face turning red. He had never been so angry in his life, without anything to say he turned on his heels and stormed off to the helicopter that had brought him there. As the chopper carried him away from the base he sat stewing in his anger. He would be damned if he let them get away with treating him like that. He growled to himself and pulled out his cell phone, he smiled slightly as he called the privet number he had memorized.

"Yes sir?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Tell me more about this new alien that they are hiding at the base..."

* * *

_**Well now looks like things are starting to move along... I wonder what will happen next... ^_^**_

_**Until next time, Review and make all of us here happy.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys and girls. New chapter time, and this one is a good one. Now I am not saying for sure but I am pretty sure that many of you will hate me by the end of this chapter. **_

_**Sooo... enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Will sighed and sat back in his chair. It had been three days since the attack on the highway and tension was high around the base. Ironhide and Optimus were not talking to each other, in truth, it was Ironhide that was not talking with Optimus. The Prime tried on several occasions to strike up a conversation with the black mech but he never got more than one or two words for an answer, and that was when Ironhide was being polite. Every other time he would just grunt. The tension between them was slowly affecting everyone else at the base.

Everyone snapped at everyone else for things that before never bothered anyone. Sideswipe's music suddenly was too loud for anyone to take; Sunstreaker's pranks were making everyone mad even though they normally found them funny. Ratchet had set a new record for how many times a day he threw his wrench at someone. Even the humans on the base where affected. Will found that he suddenly couldn't stand Eps's cocky attitude for everything; he had even wanted to point his gun at him once which was something he never thought about doing to his best friend.

Groaning Will got up from his chair and decided to go get something from the mess hall to calm himself down. Leaving the building he was in, he hopped into a nearby jeep and headed off to the large food building. Compared to the kind of food the military had served before, the food at the base was almost decent. It still didn't compare to a home cooked meal or even a grease filled burger from a fast food place, but it was better then what he had had early on in his carrier. Jumping from the jeep he headed inside and got into the short line that was there. The room was mostly empty, a few other soldiers and a few scientists where all that was in there.

There was however one thing that caught his attention more than anything. Something he never would have thought to see in this building. Sitting at the very back table hidden in the corner of the room, was the sparkling. He was just sitting at the table looking down at his hands. Forgetting about food, Will left the line and headed straight for the young Autobot. The kid didn't even look up when Will sat in front of him.

"Hey there. What are you doing?" He asked kindly.

The sparkling's head snapped up and his optics widened a little."Mr. Lennox!"

Will chuckled a little and shook his head. "I have told you before, we are friends. You can call me Will."

The sparkling nodded his head before looking back at his hands. Will raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. "You look like you got something on your mind."

The sparkling didn't say anything for a moment. But he let out a sigh of air from his tanks and kept his head down. "Everyone is mad because of me." He said. "My creators will not talk to each other and it is all my fault."

Will got up and quickly moved to the other side of the table putting his arm over the sparkling's shoulders like he use to do with Sam when he came to him for advice.

"Listen, no one is mad at you. What happened was not your fault." Will told him. "And Ironhide will get over it in time; he just needs to work out his anger."

The sparkling sighed and shook his head. "If only I could be helpful. I do nothing but get in everyone's way..."

Will grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so that they were facing each other. "You are not in anyone's way. Do you hear me? You are just a kid right now; you're doing everything a kid is supposed to do." Will was sure that he had, had a talk like this once before with Sam. "When you grow up, then you can start to do more."

The sparkling's face plates shifted up a little as he smiled slightly. "Thank you Major... I mean Will."

The sparkling got up from his seat and started making his way to the exit of the mess hall. Will watched him as he went, and his eyes narrowed as the sparkling was stopped by one of the scientist. He couldn't hear what the man was telling the young bot, but he didn't stay long. He spoke for a moment before holding out his hand for the sparkling to shake then walked away in a hurry. Will watched the man leave and couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling from him.

'Who was that?' He asked himself.

He remembered being the one to examine all none military personnel when they were assigned to work there, but he couldn't remember who that man was. Deciding to find out, he got up and ran after the man. He got outside and looked around for a moment; the labs where to the right so he figured that was the best way to go in order to find the man. He ran in that direction as fast as he could trying to catch up to him. He knew that he wouldn't take a jeep or anything like it since the labs where not that far from the mess hall.

As he turned a corner he found the man resting against a wall with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Yes sir, I made contact with the new one." Will heard him say. "Yes, I put the devise on it, it didn't suspect a thing. It should activate any moment, then, it will be ready to be transported." Will clenched his fist and made his way closer to the man making sure to keep quiet. "Yes, I saw your men come in today. They should be able to get it out of here without anyone knowing about it." Will stopped a few feet behind the man. "Thank you sir. I look forward to getting out of this place. I don't trust these things as far as I could throw them."

Finally the man hung up the phone and turned around smiling. His smile didn't last long as his eyes fell on Will's scowling face. His eyes went wide and they started to move around quickly trying to find someplace to run. The cocking of a gun drew his attention back to the Major who now had his gun pointed at the man's head.

"Please, try and run." Will said with a firm look. "It would look bad if I killed a man in cold blood."

The scientist whimpered and held his hands up in surrender.

"That is what I thought you would do." Will said grabbing the man by his jacket and shirt. "Now be a good little cowered and tell me, what the hell did you do?"

* * *

The sparkling wandered through the base not really heading anywhere. He kept his head down as he thought about everything Will had said to him. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be all the helpful right now, but he promised himself that once he was older and able to he would help fight against the Decepticons no matter what. Stopping he placed his hand to his head and shook it a little.

'How did I know that?' He asked himself. 'Decepticons? Barricade? How do I know all this?' His confusion continued to grow as images began to flash across his processor.

A beat up old Camaro in a used car lot, running from the same 'Con that had attacked him and Bee. Hanging from Optimus's shoulder under a bridge just before falling. Running through a city with a heavy burning cube in his hands. A bright light as he looked into the face of the devil himself.

The sparkling shook his head but the images kept coming.

A large brick building, a brown skinned boy talking almost too fast to understand. An attack by a silver mech that had been human once before. Running, hanging from a car door. The fear as the devil loomed over him, Optimus... dying... A large old Decepticon helping him. Sand... so much sand... A tomb, large bodies contorted together. Protecting an important object, the hope, the satisfaction. Silver dust, disbelieving. A burning hope, more running. Fighting, him... dying? A bright light, warmth the voices.

Optimus alive again fighting for him... for everyone... His optics snapped open and his mouth hung open. Air entered his body fast and his spark pulsed quickly. He looked down at his hands and saw flashes of slightly tanned skin covering them; he could feel the ghost feeling of hair being pushed by wind. He gently put his hands to his face, moving them over every inch. Optics that where once brown eyes. Facial plates that where once smooth skin. Audio receptors that use to be ears.

'I... I was... human!' He thought to himself.

He looked down at himself and if he could he would cry. His hands moved over his body exploring the metal that was there instead of the flesh that had been there before.

"Wha... what happened?" He asked himself.

The sound of several boots behind him made him turn around. Standing there were several large soldiers that he had never seen before. Each looked stern and void of emotion. He started to get worried and took a few steps back but stopped when a strong tingling started coming from his right arm. The feeling got stronger and it wasn't long before he couldn't move his arm at all. He looked up at the men who hadn't moved at all, he turned and started to stagger away. But the feeling was starting to move to the rest of his body making it hard for him to stay up right. His legs fell from under him and he dropped to his knees. He kept trying to get away but wasn't getting far.

He finally lost all control over his body and fell forward. He tried to move, to speak but nothing was happening. His body was numb and he could see warning signs flashing across his vision along with static. He could hear the men getting closer and he soon saw the ground getting further away from him as several of them lifted him up. They began to move quickly as his vision continued to fade.

* * *

_**Huh, huh? You hate me right? Come on don't be afraid to admit it. I even hate myself a little.**_

_**Anyway, leave a review and maybe I will get the next chapter out quickly... but then again I might not... Its all up in the air.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Greetings my faithful followers! We have gathered here because it is time for us to march on this world... Wait... umm... I think that I am at the wrong meeting... well this is embarrassing. **_

_**Well... I am sure that a lot of you are pretty angry with me for how I left things last time. Let me just say that I am sorry for that... and I am also going to say sorry in advance for what is about to happen... Please don't hate me...  
**_

* * *

**System rebooting...**

The words flashed across his vision for a few minutes before a long list of his systems started to fly by. Each one came up for a moment before fading out to be replaced with another one. As his systems where checked for problems he was shown that there had been a massive power surge that had been the cause of his forced stasis. The report that popped up told him that the source of the surge was unknown but that his body was calibrating itself so that it wouldn't happen again.

Finally the list ended and his vision began to return. His optics came on line flicking between the vast ranges of colors before settling on the normal video setting. His optics narrowed and widened as he made sure that they where working properly. When he was happy with their function he started looking around where he was. From what he could see he was in a large room or building, computers and several other machines were scattered all over the room making it hard to move around.

He noticed that there where several humans in long white coats and that they where all either looking at the many computer screens or they where writing things down on clip boards. He tried turning his head to the side but found that something was holding his head in place. Getting worried he tried raising his hands up to see what was holding his head down, but he found that his servos where also being held down. He found that the same was true for both his legs. His optics began to move wildly as he tried to see something anything that would tell him what was going on.

"Sir..." An unfamiliar voice said. "I think that it is on line again."

He tried to look and see who was talking but whom ever it was, was either on his sides or behind him. The room got very quiet and all eyes turned to look at him. He looked at each of them nervously and a small whine came from his vocal possessor.

"No need to worry people. It is well restrained and can't get out." Another human said.

He was sure that he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't remember where or who it belonged to. His question of who it was, was answered a moment later as a short balding human with wire thin glasses stepped in front of him. He had a victorious smile and looked very proud of himself. The moment his face came into view the sparkling's systems took a picture of him and started running it through his memory banks looking for who it was.

"Well well well..." The man said. "Looks like we have something that can at least keep you things down for a few hours."

A recording was made of the man's voice and it also started being scanned for a match.

"I am sure that you might have a few questions for me..." The man said. "I have a few of my own..."

Two small beeps sounded in his mind as a match was found for both the picture and the voice recording. The picture that he had taken of the man popped up along side a more professional picture of him, they where both followed by the man's government file. Next several voice recordings popped up and started to play but the sparkling didn't remember ever hearing them before. But he knew now who the man was, he had been told about him by both Optimus and Ironhide... and several others of the Autobots. None of them had anything good to say about him.

"Mr. Galloway..." The sparkling said.

The man smiled wolfishly. "You know me? That's good, I would have hated if the power surge had damaged you in anyway."

"Where am I?" The sparkling asked a small note of fear in his voice. "Where are Optimus and Ironhide?"

"That's not important." Galloway said. "And don't worry about the others; you are in my care now."

"But... my creators won't like me being away from them..." He said. "I need to get back to them."

"You're creators?" Galloway asked interested. "You mean that the two of them made you?"

"They sparked me..." He said. "At least... I think they did."

He wasn't sure anymore how he had been made. Part of him believed that Optimus and Ironhide had made him from their sparks, but another part was telling him that he had existed before they where there.

"You don't know?" Galloway asked. "You must know how you where made."

He was quiet for a moment. "I... was born..."

A small mocking laugh came from the human. "Humans are born... even animals and plants are born. You are a machine, you where built... How did they build you? Are there more of you new ones?"

If he could move his head he would shake it quickly. "I was born!" He said firmly. "I am the only sparkling there is, my parents told me so!"

Galloway's eye brows shot up and several of the other humans began writing on there clip boards or typing on the computers.

"You call them parents?" He asked. "You use the human word for it... Why is that?"

"Because..." He stopped thinking if he should tell this person what he was thinking or not. "I don't know why! I just do."

"Interesting..." Galloway said.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just stood there thinking.

"Tell me... do you have a name?" He asked suddenly. "All the others have names, what is yours?"

The sparkling was confused as to why he would suddenly ask his name. He didn't see how that could be interesting at all. He decided that there was no harm in giving him what he decided to call himself.

"My name is Sam..." He said.

* * *

The ground vibrated violently as the large form of Optimus ran as fast as he could from one side of the base to the other. His optics where wide and his scanners where on high as he searched every corner that the sparkling could hide in. Stopping in front of a large tank he grabbed it from both ends and lifted it high over his head looking frantically under it. The sound of heavy gears grinding came from his chest as he was once again denied his goal. He put the tank back on the ground mentally cursing his luck.

"Young one! Where are you!" He yelled.

"PRIME!"

Optimus turned as he heard his name called and saw the massive black form of Ironhide running at him. He didn't worry about accidentally stepping on anyone since most if not all of the humans on the base had taken refuge inside the many buildings. Ironhide was just able to keep from running into Optimus as he forced himself to stop.

"WHERE IS HE?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Optimus told him.

"Nor have I!" Ironhide replied.

"He wouldn't leave the base." Optimus said trying to find some form of logic in what was going on.

"He must have been forced off!" Ironhide growled out. "I knew it the moment my spark went cold. I could fell his pain and fear."

"As could I." Optimus agreed.

"If the Decepticons have taken him then they will wish that Primus never gave them sparks!" Ironhide yelled.

"Calm yourself Ironhide." Optimus said even though he was far from calm. "There is no way they could get on base."

"Then who could have taken him!" Ironhide yelled at Optimus.

"I think I know who..." A voice called to them from a blow horn.

Both Optimus and Ironhide turned around and saw Epps standing on the back of a military truck. The two Autobots rushed to him and both glared down silently telling him to hurry and tell them.

"Will thinks that it was Galloway." Eps told them.

"WHAT!" They yelled at the same time.

"THAT PIT SPAWNED NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR AN..." The rest of Ironhide's words was lost as he reverted back to Cybertronian.

The high pitched, yet still deep, screeches and whines forced more then a few windows to crack.

"How does Major Lennox know this?" Optimus asked barely able to control himself.

"Well..." Epps rubbed the back of his neck. "I think that you should hear it from him."

He patted the soldier who was driving the truck and they turned around speeding off in the direction of the far side of the base. Optimus and Ironhide kept close behind them not having to go more then a slow jog to keep up with the speeding truck. They reached a small building that was mainly used for storage and they stopped just as the side door opened and Will stepped out. He was only wearing his camo pants with a white tank top that was soaked with sweat. He whipped his face off on a rag before tossing it away.

Epps jumped from the back of the truck before it stopped and he greeted Will with a pat on the shoulder.

"You get anything from him?" He asked.

Will shook his head in frustration. "Nothing, little bastard is tougher then he looks."

"Will what is going on?" Ironhide asked. "Where is our sparkling?"

"That is what I have been trying to find out." Will told them. "I saw this guy talking to him in the mess hall, when I got a bad feeling about him I followed him and heard him talking to someone telling them that they would be able to collect 'the new one' with their men that came in this morning. After I cornered him I brought him here for... a little talk."

"He has not said anything?" Optimus asked not even worrying about the supposed 'talk.'

"Nothing so far. All I can get from him is that Galloway is involved in all this." Will said. "If he knows anything else then he isn't telling."

"Let me have a word with him." Ironhide said his cannons starting to spin and heat up. "I'll get the little flesh bag talking."

"No Ironhide!" Optimus said. "We can not harm him no matter what he has done."

"Optimus!" Ironhide yelled. "He knows where our sparkling is, you can't put him before our sparkling!"

"I am not." Optimus said with a smile that could have scared Megatron. "I simple said that we could not harm him."

"But if all that he has been through isn't getting him to talk what will?" Epps asked.

This time it was Ironhides turn to smile. "I think that a little visit to the good doctor will get him to talk."

* * *

The room was quiet following him telling them his name. He wasn't sure but he got the feeling that he might have made a mistake.

"You say that your name is Sam?" Galloway asked. "Any particular reason why you call yourself that?"

"I... didn't think I needed a reason to choose what others call me..." He said not wanting to tell him that he felt that, that was his name.

"Well... from what I have learned about the others their names come from the things that they have done or traits that they have." Galloway said. "The one called Ratchet, is the one who repairs your kind. His name fits. The black one... Ironhide... he's tough and his armor is thick, his name makes sense. Even your leader, Optimus Prime. A name like that can only belong to someone who is in charge." Galloway looked him up and down. "But Sam... doesn't really fit in my opinion."

The sparkling looked down at Galloway from his slightly elevated position. "Well... you are welcome to think what you want." He said slowly. "That is what my creators have taught me."

Galloway nodded his head humming. "Well then... can I share with you something else that I am thinking?"

Galloway didn't bother waiting for a response. He walked over to one of the computers and began typing something in. A moment later a large screen flickered to life on a cart next to the sparkling. He was just able to see the image on the screen and when he did his optics went wide. Galloway came back over and looked down at the image on the screen and then back at the sparkling.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked pointing to the image of a young human with brown hair and brown eyes.

The sparkling felt his spark pulse quickly and he began to take large amounts of air into his tanks trying to cool down his systems. He couldn't tear his optics away from the picture and the longer he looked at it the more strange images began to move around his optics.

"This is a human boy." Galloway told him. "No older then... maybe 20... do you know what his name was?"

The sparkling didn't say anything, the images were moving faster and faster until they were a blur that only he could see. Sounds and voices began to fill his mind as memories that he didn't know he had began to unlock in his mind and play quickly one after the other.

"His name... was Sam Witwicky..." Galloway told him.

As if the name was some form of key the sparkling's head jerked hard snapping a few of the restraints that had been holding him down. In his mind it was as if a large door that had been locked had suddenly burst open and wave after wave of information and memory started to pour into his processor. He gasped as it literally caused pain on his body. His optics narrowed to pin points before going as wide as they could.

'I AM SAM!' He yelled in his mind. 'I AM SAM WITWICKY!'

* * *

_**Once again, please don't hate me for this... Its not my fault the voices told me to do this... No I was dead at the time! I was on the moon... with Steve... (Ten points to anyone who can tell me where that line came from)**_

_**Anyway please review and I will try and make things look up.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well hello people! I am happy to see you all again. I am very sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up but things have just been crazy the past week or two. Work and what little personal life I have has just been getting in the way. But on the bright side during the two weeks or so that I haven't been posting I did have my 21 st birthday. Nothing major happened but I can no longer be called a kid teen or young adult. I am very happy.**_

_**But enough about me, lets get to the story.  
**_

* * *

Slowly Sam felt himself coming back to the waking world. He couldn't see anything but he could feel his body, and his body felt cold. Not the normal kind of cold, but an extreme cold like he had never felt before. It reminded him of the time when he was 11 and had run out of his uncle's house the morning after a very large snow storm in only his pajamas. He remembered feeling like he was frozen all the way down to his bones; this cold was a lot like that cold. Only it was amplified by about one hundred times.

He tried to move some part of his body but nothing was responding to him, not even his eyes would open.

'Optics... you have optics now...'

Sam stopped trying to will his body to move as the strange voice entered his mind. It sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

'Maybe I am going crazy...' He thought to himself.

'No, you are completely sane Sam.' The voice said.

'Who... who are you? What is going on?' He asked. 'How do you know me?'

There was silence for a few minutes before the voice started again, when it came it sounded like it was speaking form far off. Sam had to strain to hear what it was saying.

'I have been with you for a long time Sam, I have been watching you...' It said.

'Why?' Sam asked desperate to know who this voice belonged to and what it wanted.

More silence before the voice answered, it was stronger than before.

'Because you hold my spark...'

Confusion filled Sam's mind at the words. He was about to ask another question but the voice started talking again.

'Now is not the time, when you wake, do not speak of me to any other then your creators.'

No sooner had the voice stopped talking than Sam started to feel his body become less numb. Lines of static began to move over his vision before he was actually able to see the world. His vision flickered for a few moments before setting on his normal view. He blinked, or rather shuttered his optics a few times as he looked at where he was and what was going on.

He once again had a slightly elevated view of the same room as before. This time there seemed to be more people in it; he knew them now to be scientist, ones who worked for the government, or more precisely for Galloway.

"Sir, it is back on line." He heard one of the scientists say.

Galloway walked back in front of Sam a grin on his face as he looked over his body.

"I am happy that you were not damaged in any way, I do apologize for the nitrogen but we had to make sure that you were not a threat while we replaced the restraints that snapped during our last conversation." Galloway said.

"I'll bet you're sorry." Sam said more to himself then to the man below him.

"Excuse me?" Galloway said looking up at him. "I didn't catch that."

Sam glared down at Galloway but kept his mouth shut tight.

"Hm... interesting... You seem to have changed since last time." Galloway said. "Your body is more tense and your voice has changed pitch. Why make these changes to yourself?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam said.

"Indeed..." Galloway said. "Tell me do you remember what we talked about last time?"

"You showed me a picture of Sam Witwicky." Sam said.

"That's right, your body started to expel a large amount of power after that point." He was told. "Do you know why that is?"

'Do not tell him who you really are!' The voice in Sam's head warned.

"I know." Sam said.

Galloway looked at him in triumph. "So you do know why the boy had that effect on you!"

Sam's optics widened as he realized his mistake in talking out loud. He tried to think quickly but wasn't able to come up with anything that sounded half way decent.

'Tell them that it is a result of being away from your creators for so long.' The voice said.

"Yeah that..." Sam said.

"Yes, so tell me why it happened." Galloway said a small note of annoyance in his voice.

'They cannot hear me Sam.' The voice said. 'You need to be more careful.'

"It's because of being away from my creators for so long." He repeated.

Galloway thought for a moment. Sam figured that he was trying to decide if what he said was true or not.

"I see..." He said after a moment. "Well then, perhaps we can arrange for them to be brought here to see you for a little while. Would you like that?"

"Y... yes I would." Sam said. "I miss them a lot."

He figured that he should keep playing the part of Optimus and Ironhide's sparkling at least until he got out of where ever he was.

"I will do what I can, but in order for me to give you what you want. You need to give me what I want." Galloway said.

'Be careful Sam...' The voice said.

'I know, this is hard enough without you talking in my head.' Sam thought.

"What do you want?" He asked, with no intention of giving it to him.

"Well how about you show us you weapons systems?" Galloway said. "The codes in your body are too advanced for my team to crack and we can't see their details."

"I don't have any weapons." Sam said. "Why would I?"

Sam saw a look of anger pass over Galloway's face but it passed quickly.

"Alright, how about telling us some of the things that the other Autobots are keeping from our government?" He asked.

Sam had to keep himself from laughing at the government man. He couldn't believe that he was trying to get information like that out of him.

"I am sorry, I don't know that either." Sam said trying to be innocent. "The older ones don't tell me anything."

"Is there anything that you do know?" Galloway almost yelled.

"Sir." One of the scientists said.

"WHAT!" He yelled making the man shake a little.

"The... there is a call for you... it sounds urgent..." The man said in a small voice.

Galloway sighed before marching off out of Sam's line of sight.

'Remain calm Sam.' The voice said. 'Everything will be alright.'

'How exactly can I stay calm when I am tied to some table thing somewhere I don't know with a crazy short guy who hates the Autobots. Which may I remind you I seem to be?' Sam yelled in his mind. 'On top of all that, I am talking to some disembodied voice in my head!'

The voice was silent for a few moments before speaking. 'You must trust me Sam, everything will be alright. Once we are back with the Autobots then I will answer any questions that you have.'

'Fine' Sam said just as Galloway came back over.

What little hair he had was messed up slightly and he looked out of breath. His face was set in a frown and his eyes had lost what little trace of kindness they had, which wasn't any at all.

"Alright people!" He yelled to the people in the room. "We are running out of time so we are going to need to move this along. Lower it down and take it apart. Save the spark and any weapons that it might be hiding."

The table thing that Sam was held to began to lower and lay back. He began to struggle trying to break free but the binding on his body was too strong.

'Any suggestions?' Sam asked the voice.

'Don't worry.' It said. 'Everything will be alright.'

Sam groaned annoyed by how calm it sounded. 'Easy for you to say'

* * *

Luke Davids had always been the butt of peoples' jokes when he was young. It didn't help that he had been overweight and one of the biggest nerds in his school and neighborhood. The two combined made him the favorite target for every bully and troubled child that ever lived near him or saw him. The only escape that he had growing up was his love for movies and comic books. He would bury himself in both for hours escaping from the world that he hated so much. It was after his tenth birthday that he decided to do something to make his life better, or at least less miserable. He begged his mother for months to let him enroll in a martial arts class. She finally caved and said that if he could raise the money for the first class and if he liked it then she would pay for the rest of them.

With his mission set Luck spent more than half his summer doing any job he could find around his neighborhood. He mowed yards, racked leaves and cleared out gutters. He even went so far as to walk dogs, which he hated. Finally he had enough money to take the first lesson, excited more than he had been in his life Luke was taken by his mother to the studio where the fit 40 year old man was teaching karate to kids. He paid the fee and started doing work with the others. By the end of the class he was tired and sweating but happier than he had ever been. It helped when the man told him that he had a natural talent for karate. So began his long work out sessions at the studio mastering what the man taught and before he knew it he had dropped his extra weight and had even managed to build up a small amount of muscle.

The kids who tried picking on him after that ended up getting knocked painfully to the ground by his powerful fists and kicks. As he grew up he developed a strict discipline, not only for not eating foods that where bad for him, but also to sharpen his mind and strengthen his body as well. As a teen and young adult he started to put his body through intense pain in order to build up immunity to most common injuries. He was rewarded one afternoon when he saw a group of gang members threatening a young women and her child. He confronted the group and ended up getting into a fight with them. He managed to beat them easily but it was pointed out to him by the mother that one of them had stabbed him in the thigh with a knife and he never even noticed it.

So proud he was by his abilities that he decided to put them to good use. He joined the army so that he could protect the people who couldn't do it themselves. In his new field he quickly rose through the ranks faster than any of his compatriots. It wasn't long before he joined Special Forces and began taking on missions that where highly classified. It was during one of these missions that something happened that destroyed everything he had worked for. His mission was over and it had been a success. It was on the way back that things went wrong. One of his team mates made a comment, something simple that everyone laughed at. His vision blurred and he blacked out. When he came to he was standing over the bloody body of his unconscious team mate.

From there it was a short trip to a doctor who said he was mentally disturbed and then it wasn't long before he was dishonorably discharged. He was then put into a mental care facility, all paid by the government in hopes of him becoming normal. The doctors told him that it was caused by his ruff childhood and the abuse he put himself through. He spent years in the hospital with countless doctors who tried to make him better. He was convinced though that there was nothing wrong with him. So he stayed in the white roomed building for several long long years. He would have still been in it had he not had a visitor a few days ago.

A short balding man came to see him; it was odd since he had never had a visitor before. He had made him an offer, do one simple job that would help the people of the country and the world and he could have his old life back and then some. The offer was too good to pass up and he agreed. The next day his doctors told him that he was cured and free to go, when he got outside there was a black car waiting for him which then drove him several miles to the airport which had a plane waiting for him. The plane flew him across the country and landed in Mission city, it was then another car trip to an empty looking building where the man from before was waiting for him.

He began to explain to him what he wanted from him. Luke wasn't sure if he should believe what the man was saying, he believed in a lot but alien robots that turned into cars and trucks was simply too much. He would have walked away had he not been shown the truth of it. The man had videos of the robots that could not have been faked by Hollywood movie magic. The man, Galloway he said his name was, told him that the robots where planning something that would be extremely bad for the human race; that their only hope to survive was to get their hands on the technology that the robots had.

He was told about a small human sized robot that they wanted to get their hands on in order to take it apart for its weapons and the tech it had. All he had to do was put a small devise on the robot that would overload its systems and allow them to carry it off. It seemed easy enough and it had been, he had gotten onto the base dressed up like a scientist and had made contact with the small robot alien. He watched it as it sat at a table in the mess hall and was soon joined by an army man. Luke wasn't sure how all these people could be so friendly with these things, he didn't have much chance to figure it out since a moment later the thing was leaving and he saw his window. Running up to it he put a fake smile on and greeted it telling it that it was an honor to meet it.

He held out his hand for it to shake and when it did he griped its forearm with his hand easily slipping the small device between the plates of metal. He left as fast as he could without rousing suspension and called Galloway as fast as he could. He had thought that he was in the clear; that was until he heard the cocking of a gun behind him and turned to see the same man who had been talking to the thing pointing a gun at his head. He knew that there was no way for him to get away, fists where no good against a hard metal bullet, so he did the only thing he could he put his hands up in surrender. They wouldn't get anything out of him no matter what they did. His body could take it.

Unfortunately he had no idea just what they had in store for him. His body might be able to take any amount of torture but his mind... that was a different story.

* * *

_**Alright so I was going to have that last section showing just what Ratchet and the other Autobots where going to do to the guy to get him to talk but I decided that even though he is a throw away character that I should give him a small amount of back ground. Also I wanted to have a reason why he was able to withstand Will's beating without talking. So there it is...**_

_**I hope that you liked it and I will try and have the next chapter out faster. **_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey! I am happy to see everyone back for this new chapter, and to all the new people who have found this story welcome and I hope that you enjoy it. **_

_**Now then I don't have much to say so lets just get on with the whole thing.  
**_

* * *

Luke let out a heavy groan as he started to wake up from his deep sleep. The one of the first things he noticed was how cold he was. He tried to remember what had happened to him but all that he could remember were the soldier's fists hitting him trying to get him to talk. After that he couldn't remember anything, he was sure that he hadn't passed out though. He groaned again and tried to shift his position, as he moved he was able to feel the surface under him and was surprised to find the cold metal of... something under him. Slowly Luke opened his eyes and was blinded for a moment by the bright lights shining down on him. It took a few moments for his vision to clear but when it did he saw that he was in an amazingly large bright room. Everything was made of shinning metal and everything was made several times bigger than normal. There was even a chair in the far corner that looked like King Kong would be able to sit comfortably in it.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"You are in my medical bay." A deep British sounding voice said.

Luke turned around quickly and gasped as he saw one of the large alien robots walking out of a side room. He was very big and had plates of metal that where colored an off shade of bright green or yellow. He was holding some kind of black metal pad in his large hand and looked to be reading something on it. The large alien sat the pad down on a table and pulled a tray over to a set of shelves and drawers. Luke couldn't see what he was pulling from them but they sounded heavy. After a few moments the alien brought the tray over to where he was standing and set it down not too far from him. Looking at the tray Luke's eyes went wide as he saw a large selection of medical looking tools laying on it.

"W... what is going on?" He asked trying to keep his voice steady. "What are you going to do?"

"Well... there is something you are keeping from us and it is very important that we get it from you." The alien said. "Since the Major's way of doing things didn't work... they are letting me have a go at it."

Luke laughed slightly acting braver then he truly felt. "I told him that I won't talk."

"Oh I know... but my way of doing things is slightly different then his way." It said. "But we will get to that later on... for now I have something else in mind."

Luke looked around nervously for anything that might be able to help him. There wasn't anything other than the tools that the alien was wiping off.

"A... and what would that b...be?" He asked backing up slightly.

"Well you see... ever since I came to this planet I have been fascinated by you humans. You're behavior, the way you think and function. I have spent countless hours on your Internet reading all sorts of complex research papers talking about everything from why you do the things you do to how you're liver functions. But I found that through all that it still wasn't enough... So I must move on to the next level." The alien's pointer finger on his right hand broke apart before reforming into a much bigger version of a scalpel. "I decided that I need to see how you're bodies work with my own optics."

Luke's face went pale as the blood quickly drained down to the bottoms of his feet.

"You... you can't do that!" He yelled.

The alien lifted a section of metal that was above his glowing eye and grunted. "Can't I? I was under the impression that I was a heartless cold machine. Isn't it the job of something like me to understand how things work; to do that I need to take them apart piece by little piece."

Luke let out a whimper and he ran to the edge of the metal surface he was on. He yelled and skidded to a halt when he saw the ground so very far below him. He turned around and saw the large hand of the alien reaching for him and he dove to the metal surface trying to avoid it. He rolled out from under the hand and got back to his feet running to the other side of the surface.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled.

The alien chuckled as it reached for him again. "I am afraid that I cannot do that. I have not been able to dissect a human since I came here; they have all been far too useful to us. But since you have made it clear that you will not help us there is no need to keep you around. No one even knows you are here... you will not be missed."

Luke yelled as the large metal hand wrapped around him and lifted him up from the surface.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

The alien only chuckled as it lowered him back to the center of the metal table. It forced him to lay flat and thick heavy metal clamps snapped around his wrists, legs, chest and head. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free or move more than an inch.

"Now then..." The alien said.

It lowered its left pointer finger close to Luke's face and a small hole opened at its tip. A second later a small spray shot into Luke's face making him cough.

"What... what was that?" He choked out.

"Just something to help you relax a little the tenser you are the more of a mess you will make when I begin. I wouldn't want you to lose too much bodily fluids before I get a chance to see how you work while living." It told him.

Luke felt a small tickle at the back of his head and he tried to shake it off. "No... No..."

The alien began to lower the large scalpel and it used it to cut through his torn shirt. When his bare chest and stomach was exposed the alien put the scalpel away and reached to the tray it had brought over. It picked up a sharp looking metal probe and inspected it for a moment. It was about as tall as a man and about as thick as two human fingers put together.

"Now then... you may feel a slight pinch. Tell me if it hurts." The thing said as it lowered the sharp tip to Luke's midsection.

Luke felt the cold metal press against his skin but didn't yell out. His body could take a lot of pain. The alien raised the same plate of metal above its eye and pressed harder into Luke's midsection. Luke grunted as the probe began to pierce his skin but still didn't yell.

"Hmm... interesting... I was told that you have a high tolerance for pain." The thing said. "Well... I will need to go deeper then won't I?"

The probe began to push even further into Luke's midsection. Since it was being pushed in evenly there were no gaps between it and his skin so there was hardly any blood that was coming from the puncture. Luke gasped and arched his back as much as he could, which wasn't more than a half an inch. He might be able to stand a great deal of pain but he did have a limit and he was fast reaching it.

"STOP!" He yelled.

The probe stopped moving and the alien hummed to its self. "Interesting... you where able to withstand it going in almost six inches into your abdomen."

Luke panted hard and tried to shake his head. "No more... please no more..."

The thing looked at him its eyes firm. "But we have only just started!" Its had broke apart and a large saw blade took its place. "I still need to see you're insides while they are still functioning..."

Luke's eyes went wide and his breath got shallow as his whole body went pale. "God please! I'll tell you what you want just please let me go!"

"Hmm... I don't know... How do I know that you are being truthful?" It asked.

"I swear to you, on my mother's life!" Luke yelled whimpering.

He began to stutter out everything that had happened to him since Galloway had come to see him at the hospital. When he was done he looked like he was going to pass out from panic and lack of air.

"Well... that is all very interesting..." The thing said. "I will have to talk about it with the others..."

The alien stood up straight and began walking away from him leaving him held to the table.

"What!" Luke yelled. "Get this thing out of me! Please!" He stopped yelling for a moment until he heard doors open and close. He laid there for a moment until all the lights went out leaving him in total darkness. He began to yell again but all that answered where his own words being echoed back to him.

* * *

Ratchet sighed and leaned against the wall outside his med bay. He off lined his optics and rubbed at a soar group of wires in his shoulder.

"How did it go Ratchet?" Optimus's rumbling voice asked.

Ratchet turned his optics back on and looked at the Prime his face sad. "I have the information to find the sparkling... But I do not approve of the way we had to obtain it."

Optimus raised an optic ride. "You did not truly begin to take the human apart did you?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No... I used a very strong and unstable chemical that made him see what was not truly there. I supplied the visual stimulation and the words, his mind put together the rest. It went as far as to make him feel something that was not truly happening."

"Will he be alright after a time?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "I do not know Prime... the chemical was very unstable... in all reality it may warp his mind for good."

"I am sorry to have asked this of you... but we needed to know." Optimus said.

"I know Optimus, the sparkling is very important but... just know this... A part of me... perhaps a large part, left me in there and I doubt that I will be able to get it back." Ratchet said suddenly sounding much more like the very old mech he was.

* * *

Sam's chest moved up and down as he took in great waves of air into his vents. The scientists where moving around quickly bringing tools and other things closer to him so that they could try and take him apart. His optics shifted quickly and he pulled at his restraints but they held firm.

'This is so not good.' Sam thought.

'Relax... everything will be alright.' The voice said.

'Ok, look.' Sam thought. 'If you want me to relax then you are going to have to give me a reason otherwise I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO FREAK OUT!'

'Samuel... do you trust me?' The voice asked.

'As much as I can trust a disembodied voice.' Sam thought.

'Then relax... and let go...' It told him.

Sam had no idea what the voice was talking about but he didn't have much time to think on it. One of the scientist walks closer to the berth and picks up a electric saw from a table. He turns it one making it whine loudly.

'Now would be a great time for some kind of advice!' Sam yells in his head.

'You need to relax. I cannot do anything with you so tense.' The voice says.

Sam off lines his optics and tries to calm down as much as he can. He isn't able to relax much with the high pitched whine getting closer and closer to him. Slowly he begins to feel a warmth come up from inside him. It begins in his chest and starts to spread to the rest of his body. As it reaches his head Sam feels his mind being pushed to the side. His vision fades for a moment before it comes back to him. He looks around confused for a moment as realizes that he is not seeing things from his normal point of view. Instead he finds himself looking down on his body.

"OH MY GOD!" He yells. "I'M DEAD!"

'Calm down Sam...' The voice said. 'You are not dead.'

"Then what the hell is going on?" Sam asked looking around. "No one can see me, I am floating over my body and..." He looks at his see through body. "I look like a ghost of my human self!"

'Sam, this body of yours holds inside it two life forms.' The voice said. 'Yours and mine. Only one can be in control at a given time and right now that cannot be you. You do not know how to use this body of yours, but I do. You need to trust me if you want to live.'

Sam didn't have time to think as the guy with the saw was just about to start cutting into his body.

"Fine! Do what you need to just don't kill anyone!" Sam said.

He didn't get an answer and he sighed slowly floating down to the ground. He watched as the optics on his body moved watching the scientist waiting for god only knew what. An inch before the blade would start to cut into the metal the saw jerked hard and flew from the man's hands falling off the table with the blade still spinning. There where loud yells as people took cover just in case the blade shot off in some random direction. Sam watched as the saw fell to the floor and he expected to see it bounce further away from the table. He was shocked when it seemed to flip around and bounce under the table cutting the cables and cords that where under it.

Several loud zapping sounds filled the air before they faded and the clamps holding down his body opened. His body shuddered for a moment before it sat up and swung its legs over the table. It jumped down and stood tall, the optics shut off for a moment and when they came back on they where pure white instead of there normal blue.

"What!" Sam asked as he watched his body move around without his say so.

"I think its time we left." The being in his body said out loud.

The voice it used was low and rumbling almost like Optimus's but it seemed to hold more power. Sam floated there shocked by the whole thing. It was weird seeing his body move from the out side. Sam's eyes went wide as his bodies head turned to look at him.

"This will be weird for you... but do not be afraid." He said.

Sam tilted his head in confusion but didn't have time to dwell on it as his body started to run towards one of the doors leading from the room. Sam yelled as he was suddenly pulled along behind him. He yelled again as he began to head straight for a large cart full of computers and he held his arms in front of his face ready for the crash, only it never came. He looked behind him and saw that he had gone right through the entire cart.

"Nothing can harm you when you are in this form." The other called back to him.

Even though he was further ahead of him Sam could hear his voice as if he were standing right next to him. Sam continued to be dragged along behind his body as they headed for what he hoped was the exit.

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this chapter. Now then I dare you people to guess who the other in Sam's body is. Go on guess!**_

_**Review and make me one happy happy guy!  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello again everyone! I am glad to see you all again, I hope that all of you are well. **_

_**Now then before we start I would like to take a moment to talk to you all about something very important. There is a condition spreading quickly through out the United states along with the rest of the world. While the condition is not life threatening it can be very difficult to deal with for the people who have to live with it. This condition is known... as Furry Syndrome. Yes that's right, reports have shown that there are a growing number of furies through out the world and we must all do our part to let them know that they do not have to be ashamed of it. Studies show that one in every five people have Furry Syndrome, so the odds are that one of you're friends may very well have it. We must not turn away from these people, we must in fact embrace them and show them love. I speak not as someone who just wants others treated right, I am speaking because... I too have Furry Syndrome. I have had it for years and have decided to share that secret with all of you. **_

_**Now if you do know anyone with FS (Furry Syndrome) then I implore you to be there for them and support them. Also you can help them by directing them to this very special site dedicated to our kind. It is called Fur Affinity, the people there are kind and will except all with open arms. I thank you for you're time and hope that this message has opened some eyes to the furry world. **_

_**Now then... on to the chapter!  
**_

* * *

Several soldiers tensed up and quiet a few scientists yelled in fear as the sound of heavy engines filled the air. Not a moment later several large vehicles pulled to a screeching stop in front of the large warehouse that they had just been inside. At the head of the group of vehicles was a large flame painted semi truck. Only slightly behind that was big black GMC Topkick. Both trucks had thick black smoke pouring from there smoke stacks which added to there fierce appearance. Further behind the two trucks sat a off colored green or yellow rescue hummer along with two Lamborghini's, one red and the other yellow.

Several of the soldiers reacted on there training and aimed there guns at the group of vehicles. There actions where instantly regretted as the two trucks began to quickly break apart and reform themselves into two towering robotic forms. Following after the trucks, the other vehicles began to break up and re form into massive figures as well. While they where all large the biggest one was the one that had been the flame painted truck. All the gathered humans looked up at the towering figures shock and aw on there faces.

"Where is Galloway?" The blue one demanded his voice sending shivers of fear through them all.

No one spoke for a time and the silence was quickly replaced with the sound of a high pitched whine which came from the two massive cannons on the black one's arms.

"Speak now... or never again." It said glaring at them all.

Slowly one of the soldiers pulled a radio from one of his large back pockets and spoke into it in a slightly raised voice.

"M... Mr. Galloway... I think that you should come out side..."

* * *

"WATCH OUT"

The loud yell made the metal being behind the wheel of the dark green truck jerk. The action made the entire truck swerve violently on the road causing other cars to honk in anger. With a sharp jerk on the steering wheel the truck pulled back into its proper lain and continued down the slightly busy highway at little over the speed limit. Once things had settled down the bright white optics turned to look at the see through human sitting in the passenger seat.

"What was that for?" The deep rumbling voice asked a little annoyed.

Sam glared at his possessed robotic body. "You where drifting into the other lain! You almost rammed right into that mini van!"

The white optics shuttered for a moment before looking back at the road.

"I thought that you have been watching me for a while?" Sam asked trying to keep himself from drifting out of one side of the truck. "How is it that you haven't picked up how to drive?"

"Watching you drive does not mean that I am an expert at it." The voice said swerving a little.

"Then why don't you give me back my body so I can do it?" Sam asked wanting more then anything to have a real body again.

"I would be more then happy to give you back control, but it would be far to dangerous to do it while driving." It said. "Once we stop somewhere then we can switch back."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"We need to try and get back to the base. We will be safe there." The voice said.

"You're right but first we need to stop in Tranquility." Sam said.

"Why is that? We can just keep to this highway and it will take us right to the base." The other asked.

"I need to see Mikaela." Sam said.

There was silence in the truck for a while. Sam was great full for that. He knew that Mikaela wouldn't take all this well, but she deserved to know what was going on.

"Sam... the odds that she will..." The other began but Sam cut him off.

"I know." He said. "But she needs to know. I owe her that much."

* * *

In battle Optimus and Ironhide where two mechs that no one in there right mind would want to face on a one on one fight. There where few that could clam to have survived in a fight with one of them. Even fewer could clam that they had survived a fight with both of them. Now standing under the hot sun of the cloudless day outside of the warehouse Galloway was finding out first hand just how terrifying facing these two giant beings truly was. The only difference in Galloway's situation was that he wasn't up against the great leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime and his hard as steel Weapons Specialist Ironhide. Instead he was cowering under the almost fiery glare of two enraged parents who would stop at nothing to get there child back.

Galloway had stumbled out of the building only a few minutes after getting the radio call from one of his soldiers. The instant he had stepped out of the building he had not only Ironhide's cannons pointed at him, but the Prime's as well. Anyone who knew the Autobot leader understood that there where only two reasons why Optimus would pull out his gun. The first being for training in which case the weapon would be set to a low setting to help protect anyone from the harmful blast. The second reason was only if he was facing an enemy that he had every intention of killing. At that moment Optimus had the human listed under the second reason.

The barrels of all three cannons where glowing almost white hot and both mechs had there optics narrowed almost to pin points as they watched the human's every move. Galloway for once was doing the smart thing and keeping his mouth shut. The tension in the air was so thick that it was weighing on all the senses. Slowly Ratchet moved forward making sure not to do anything to get the two angered mechs angrier.

"Optimus... Ironhide..." He said calmly. "Put you're weapons away."

There was no answer from the two and they kept there guns locked on the now pale human.

"Think you two, is this the kind of example that you want to set for the rest of us?" Ratchet asked."What about for you're sparkling!"

The last question forces its way into both there processors and cuts through there almost blind rage. Slowly there optics widen back to there normal size and the glow from there cannons dims as they power down.

"You are right Ratchet..." Optimus says sadly. "This is not the way we should behave."

"But we can not let this piece of scum get away with what he has done!" Ironhide stated firmly.

"We won't." Optimus told him putting a hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "But we also will not give in to his view of us as killing machines. Major Lennox will be here in a few moments, when he gets here we shall have him take this human into custody."

Now that the guns where off of him Galloway found that it was the right time to speak up.

"Now wait just a minute!" He yelled. "No one is taking me anywhere, you have no right to make any kind of order."

Ironhide growled and slammed his foot down hard on the ground causing Galloway and several of the other humans to fall over.

"You man, if I where you I would stay quiet on this one." Sideswipe said.

"No doubt, fools lucky that his ass ain't dead." Sunstreaker said shoving his twin slightly.

"That's enough you two." Ratchet said glaring at the two of them. "Right now I think we should get the young one back."

Optimus and Ironhide looked down at Galloway again both there faces set in scowls.

"Where is our sparkling?" They asked at the same time.

* * *

The truck jerked to a stop in the alleyway behind the auto repair shop. Sam still sat in his ghost form next to his metal body, his face showing his worry.

"Are you ready?" The other asked.

Sam nods his head. "As ready as I will be."

There is silence as the white optics go off line. Sam holds his head as everything starts to go white and he feels a pull on his chest. The sound of running water fills his head and with a violent jerk he opens his eyes. Sam looks around and sees that he is now sitting in the drivers seat and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever felt." He said.

'It should get better with time.' The voice says in his head.

Sam takes a moment to look around but still doesn't see anything.

"Why can't I see you but you could see me?" He asked.

'Because you had a body that was completely you're own before you changed.' The voice said.

Sam opened the door to the truck and carefully got out hiding behind the large green dumpster just in case anyone looked down the ally.

"And you didn't?" He asked watching the shop to see if anyone other then Mikaela was inside.

'Its... complicated.' The voice answered.

Same paused for a moment. "Either you did or you didn't... how is that complicated?"

'I did have a body but at the same time I did not have my own body.' The voice said. 'I shared it much like I am with you now.'

"Ok..." Sam said confused. "Who did you share it with?"

'Can we talk about this later?' The voice asked. 'I am sure that you're creators will have the same questions as you and I don't want to go over the same story twice.'

"Alright fine... but do you at least have a name?" He asked.

'I never really had a name... at least not a personal one.' The voice said. 'But I suppose you could call me... Alpha.'

"Really?" Sam asked. "That's the best you could come up with?"

'Take it or leave it.' Alpha said.

"Alright, Alpha it is." Sam said as he moved out from behind the dumpster and started making his way to the back door of the small building.

He tried to keep his feet from making to much noise as he moved but it was a hard thing to do. When he got to the back door he carefully opened the door and was grateful that it didn't make any noise. Slowly he moved inside the building and noticed that it was a lot more organized then the last time he had been in it. There where less spare parts laying around the floor and the tools seemed to be organized better. The faint sound of someone working caught his attention and he slowly made his way closer to them.

He eased himself out from around a stack of tires and found to his delight the slender form of Mikaela hunched over a work table. She seemed to be focusing hard on something and was blocking out everything else. Slowly Sam moved closer making sure not to make any loud noises that would scare her. When he was halfway to her a loud buzzing sound filled the air and Sam looked down in time to see a small blue remote controlled truck zip in front of him. The sudden appearance of the toy car startled him and caused him to yell slightly before stumbling backwards crashing into a cart full of small auto parts and tools.

The cart tumbled to the ground along with Sam causing a loud bang and clatter to ring out. Sam heard the sound that all Cybertronians make when they transform and a moment later the small blue truck was standing on his chest a small gun pointed right at his face.

"Make one move and you're dead scrap heap!" It said its red optics glaring at him.

* * *

"What do you mean he is gone!" Will shouted grabbing the front of Galloway's jacket.

Galloway glared at the Major and tried to pull the taller man's hands off him.

"I mean he escaped." He said. "I don't know how but he got out."

Will stopped for a moment to look back over his shoulder at both Optimus and Ironhide. The black mech was being wrestled to the ground by both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker while Ratchet was speaking very quickly in the high pitched screeches and whirls of there home tongue. Will let out a heavy sigh and shoved Galloway away from him. He ran his hand through his short hair as he tried to think of what they should do.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten far on foot." Will said. "And Ratchet said he was to young to scan for an alt form..."

"Sir." One of Galloway's soldiers said. "It didn't leave on foot."

Will stopped to look at the man. He wasn't much taller then him but he was built more like Epps, his skin was a very dark tan color.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"The thing..." He stopped when a loud growl came from Ironhide. He took a moment to step back and cleared his throat. "I mean... the sparkling took one of our trucks."

"Soldier that is classified information!" Galloway yelled moving to the soldier.

"You're right Galloway that is classified, and since you are no longer high up enough to legally be able to hear it I would suggest that you shut up." Will snapped. He looked back at the soldier his face firm. "Are you telling me that he high jacked a military truck, and you just let him drive off?"

"We didn't have much choice sir..." The soldier said. "It... I mean he... was doing something freaky."

"What the hell do you mean freaky?" Will asked getting angry.

"I mean we fired on him but not one of our bullets touched him." The soldier said. "They all would stop in mid air about five feet from him."

For the first time since Will had gotten there the entire area was silent. Not even Ironhide was struggling on the ground.

"W... what?" Will asked unsure if he had heard right.

"The bullets seemed to just slow down and then... freeze in mid air." The soldier said again. "They either fell to the ground or went flying off in other directions."

Will had no idea if he had gone crazy or not.

"That's impossible..." He said before looking back at Ratchet and the others. "... isn't it?"

His question was answered only by silence.

* * *

Sam's chest rose and fell quickly as his tanks worked hard to cool down his heated body. The cannon pointed at his head might have been small but he knew that a direct hit from it at such a close range would result in a lot of damage to him. So he laid on the concrete floor trying not to move to much as the crazy blue truck sneered down at him. His attention was caught by the sound of light foot steps walking closer to him. Next thing he knew he had a large blow torch pointed right at his face, the flame at its end burning bright white.

"Did I do good worrier goddess?" The truck said sounding like he had come straight from the streets of Brooklyn.

"Yes, good job Wheelie." Mikaela said glaring down at the mech. "Alright buddy, who are you and what do you want?"

Sam was so shocked by this turn of events that for a moment he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Answer her junk yard!" Wheelie said shoving his gun more into Sam's face.

"M... Mikaela!" Sam gasped out. "It's me!"

Sam saw confusion in Mikaela's eyes and she moved her head slightly to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"I.. it's me... Sam." He said.

The look of confusion left the moment the words came out of his mouth. It was replaced by a great look of anger, and the next thing Sam new pain like he had never felt before was running through his body. The source of the agonizing pain was his sparking now destroyed right optic. He howled in pain and arched his back hard knocking Wheelie off him and across the floor. At the same time his thrashing made Mikaela fall over backwards landing on her back, the torch fell from her hand shutting off instantly. Both of Sam's hands where clutching and clawing at his ruined optic trying to get the pain to stop.

'Easy Sam, easy!' Alpha said trying to calm him down.

Sam paid Alpha no attention as all he could focus on was the horrid pain. He curled his body tightly still howling in pain and he wished that he would pass out or something.

'Hold on Sam...' Alpha said. 'This will help.'

Sam felt a slight warmth fill his head and a moment later he heard a very loud click before the burning pain began to fade. Sam's yells began to fade and he slowly started to settle down. Finally after a few minutes the pain was gone replaced with only a dull numbness. His chest rose and fell fast the air around his body waving with the heat that was being emitted from him.

'Wh... what did you do?' Sam asked.

'I was able to turn off you're pain receptors.' Alpha told him. 'It will keep you from feeling the pain in you're optic until you can get it fixed.'

A heavy sigh escaped Sam's body and he began to uncurl from his balled up position. He moved so he was laying on his back, he was only able to see from his left optic which through everything out of balance for him. With a heavy groan he pushed himself up from the floor and held his head in one hand.

"Well... we know that he ain't no Decepticon." Wheelie said moving over to Mikaela's side.

The tan girl was pulling herself off the floor as well, she held her left arm a little showing that she had landed on it wrong when she was knocked to the ground.

"That's great, but he is still a lire!" She snapped. "He said that he was Sam."

Sam looked at her his face frowning a little. "I know that it is hard to believe but I am Sam." He said firmly.

"I don't believe you." She said. "You may sound like him but you can't be him."

"Mikaela..." Sam started. "The last time I saw you was at Will's house. We had spent the whole day out shopping and running around with Will and Sarah."

Mikaela's eyes widened a little and her mouth hung open just a little."Mini golf..."

Sam nodded his head. "And the bumper cars. We went to the movies and then walked out on the first one because it was to mushy..."

Mikaela nodded her head. "We went to see an action movie instead..."

"Then we went back to Will's house." Sam told her.

"We all went to bed, and in the morning all we found in you're room was..." She trailed off and her eyes went wide again as she looked Sam up and down. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah..." Sam said looking sad.

Mikaela rushed forward and threw her arms around Sam's neck hugging him tightly. "Sam... I am so sorry!"

Sam was shocked at first by her reaction but he quickly got over it and carefully hugged her back. "I know 'Kaela... I know..."

The two of them stayed like that for a while neither one wanting to pull apart to face the truth about what was going on.

* * *

_**And the end... yup that's the end of My Little Soldier... I hope that everyone liked the story... Oh wait... that's not the end. Sorry for the confusion, can you imagine how many people would hate me if I left it like that? Wow... scary thought, anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It was tough to get it started but once I did the rest came easily. **_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be up some time next week... I hope. **_

_**Review review review... Please?  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well looks like that last chapter wasn't the very last one... looks like I am a lair but you all ready knew that right? Lol. Any way I am very sorry for the super long wait, but my social life has been oddly active and work has been crazy. But I am here now with a new chapter which I hope makes up for it. Now then to answer a few questions about what I put in the last chapter;**_

_**Oralyou: It is good that you know someone with Furry Syndrome make sure to be supportive of them. To answer you're question, yes you can leave them alone in a room with a real furry creature. Nothing bad will come of it. :-)**_

_**SeverusDmitri18: The name Furry Syndrome is just something I threw together at the time. Along with the statistics. The best way to tell is if someone has an almost unnatural obsession with one or more kinds of animals, the same goes for mythical creatures like Dragons and what not. If you are still not sure you can always ask them :D Also there are dozens if not hundreds of Furries in Canada already. One of my best internet friends lives in Canada and he is a furry, a Blue Husky if you wanted to know!**_

_**j.d.y: What has you confused? **_

_**Now then, since that is taken care of lets get to the story!  
**_

* * *

"... and that is when I came here." Sam finished.

There was silence in the garage as both Mikaela and Wheelie tried to come to terms with the story that Sam had just told them. He had left out the part about Alpha since he figured that learning that a human had turned into an alien robot was enough to deal with. Sam sat on the floor since he didn't want to risk breaking any of the chairs with his weight. The minutes slowly went by and still neither Mikaela nor Wheelie said anything. They both continued to stare at the human sized mech in front of them with looks of wonder and confusion. Sam tried hard not to fidget but the silence and the stares where getting to him.

"Say something!" He said suddenly no longer able to take the silence.

"S-Sam..." Mikaela started. "What do you want us to say? All of this is..."

"Crazy!" Wheelie yelled. "No organic meat bag can become a Cybertronian!"

Sam let out a sigh that sounded like gears grinding together. He shuttered his only good optic and shook his head.

"I know that it sounds insane... But how else would I know all the things from when I was human?" He asked.

"I... I don't know..." Mikaela said softly looking away from the bot in front of her.

"Maybe the Autobots built you and made you think that you where him?" Wheelie suggested.

His suggestion earned him a slap to the back of the head from Mikaela which made the former Decepticon yell as he fell from the top of the counter.

"What was that for?" He asked picking himself up.

"The Autobots wouldn't do something like that." Mikaela stated. "It would just be cruel."

"My creators wouldn't allow something like that to happen." Sam added in almost absentmindedly.

The silence returned but this time Sam didn't know why.

"What?" He asked as he noticed them staring at him.

"You just said that you're 'Creators' wouldn't let something like that happen..." Mikaela pointed out.

Sam shook his head. "No I didn't... I said Optimus and Ironhide wouldn't let that happen."

"No kid you said creators." Wheelie said.

"Why would I call them that?" Sam asked getting frustrated. "I mean, I know I called them that when I didn't know who I was but I remember now..."

'Sam...' Alpha spoke up. 'Just because you remember who you are doesn't mean that the bond you share with Optimus and Ironhide has been broken. Like it or not you are cybertronian now, and they are and always will be you're creators.'

'But what about my parents?' He asked.

'They are still you're human parents, nothing will change that.' Alpha told him. 'But you're bond with Optimus and Ironhide will be stronger than the one you share with your human parents.'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'The bond between humans is mostly emotional. But bonds between cybertronians are more evolved. When you are closely bonded with someone then a link forms between the mechs or femmes involved. With certain bonds you can feel each others feelings and even communicate through the bond.' Alpha told him.

'So the bond I share with Optimus and Ironhide...' Sam started.

'Is a parent bond, one of the strongest bonds cybertronians have.' Alpha told him.

'So can they feel what I feel?' Sam asked.

'They can feel the basic feelings you have right now.' Alpha told him. 'Ever since you gained you're memory back I have been buffering the link so that it didn't overwhelm them.'

'You can do that?' Sam asked wondering what else Alpha could do.

'Yes... but I will refrain from doing so without your consent.' Alpha said.

Sam sighed but nodded his head. When he looked back up he noticed that he was being stared at for the third time.

"What?" He asked.

"You where zoned out for a while." Mikaela said. "I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh... sorry." Sam said glad that he couldn't blush any more. "Guess I was just thinking."

"Right... anyway I think that it is time we called Optimus and the others. They will be worried about you, after all they still think that you don't remember anything."

Sam nodded his head. "You're right, they are probably going out of their minds by now."

* * *

The sound of heavy engines filled the air of the empty highway as the platoon of vehicles raced down the almost empty road. At the lead where Optimus and Ironhide and they seemed to be trying hard to out run the others. Ratchet followed a short way behind them and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed behind him. Bringing up the rear where several military trucks which had fallen quite a ways behind. Will sighed and ran his hand through his short hair as he watched the forms of the Autobots slowly pull further and further away.

There was no point in trying to catch up with them. Even though the Autobots had gotten there alt forms from Earth vehicles they were able to go a lot faster than a normal car or truck could.

"This is ridiculous! You have no right to treat me this way!"

Will growled to himself as he was forced once again to listen to the complaints of Galloway. The balding man would complain non-stop for a while and then stay silent for less than ten minutes before starting back up again. It was almost too much for Will to handle and he was seconds away from shooting the man to get him to stay quiet.

"Galloway shut up before I make you!" Will yelled into the back seat where Galloway was sitting.

"I am a representative of the United States of America. You cannot treat me like this." He said again.

"You were a representative." Will told him. "After this little stunt you will be lucky to work at the post office."

"You cannot threaten me like that!" Galloway said. "You don't have the authority for such a thing."

"Maybe not but I know a few who do." Will told him. "And I am sure they won't be happy with you kidnapping the child of our allies."

Will ignored whatever Galloway said next as movement from up ahead caught his attention.

"What the hell are they doing?" He asked himself.

Almost a quarter of a mile away Optimus and Ironhide suddenly jerked hard to opposite sides of the road. Ironhide went off the road completely and was forced to drive in the dirt for a while, Optimus smashed his left side against the metal railing causing sparks to fly everywhere. The scene lasted for a moment before both Autobots pulled back into their starting positions and increased their speeds dramatically. Will turned to the soldier driving the truck he was in and told him to go all out.

Pulling out his radio he turned it to the channel Ratchet would be on since he knew he probably wouldn't get a reply from Optimus or Ironhide.

"Ratchet... what is going on up there?" He asked.

"I am not sure." Came the reply. "But whatever it is can't be good."

Will sighed, and shook his head. 'Well that was a big help.' He thought.

* * *

"I don't know what is going on..." Mikaela said. "I can't get through to any of the Autobots."

She held her phone in one hand looking at it trying to see if something was wrong with it.

"For some reason I can't get a signal out." She said tossing her phone on the counter.

Taking a moment she picked up the shops phone and tried the special number for Optimus, still there was no sign that a signal was getting out. She tried several more times and each time she was met with the annoying beeping of a disconnected line.

"Something is not right." She said."Wheelie, can you try and call them?"

"Of course worrier goddess." The blue truck said all too eager to please his human.

A few plates shifted on his back and a small satellite popped out. It spun around for a few moments before it stopped and went back where it had come from.

"Oh this isn't good..." He said his optics darting around.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Someone is blocking my signal... and I think I know who it is..." Wheelie told them looking up at the roof. "Soundwave..."

"Who?" Both Sam and Mikaela asked.

"Soundwave!" Wheelie repeated. "The coldest mech you don't ever want to meet. He must still be floating around up there."

"Wait I thought you told the Autobots about him?" Mikaela asked.

"I did! But he must have moved to another satellite before they could find him." Wheelie defended.

"So, he is stopping us from making calls?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and there is only one reason for why he would do that..." Wheelie said. "They are coming." He said shaking and backing up to hide behind Mikaela's legs.

As if brought on by the trucks words a loud bang erupted from just outside the garage making the ground shake. Both Sam and Mikaela could hear the sound that the Cybertronians made when they transformed, and from what they heard there were a lot of them out there. Fear ran through Sam's body and his chest moved up and down quickly as his tanks tried to cool him down.

'Easy Sam... you need to calm down.' Alpha said.

'How can I do that?' Sam yelled in his own head.

'Just relax... let me take over. Everything will be alright.' Alpha told him.

Sam wasn't sure but he thought that he could hear a slight edge to Alpha's voice. Pushing the thought away Sam tried to relax as much as he could. Once again he could feel a pulling on his chest and his mind went fuzzy before darkness covered his optic.

* * *

Fear ran through Optimus's body and he knew that it wasn't his own. It felt different then the way his fear felt and he knew whose it was.

**_::Ironhide...::_** Optimus sent the message.

**_::I know Optimus... I feel it too:: _**Came the reply.

Even though they were going as fast as they were able, somehow both bots managed to put a little more speed into their tiers. There sparkling was in very bad trouble and nothing on Earth was going to stop them from getting to him.

* * *

The ground splintered and cracked as the massive silver/grey servo slammed down hard. The owner grinned evilly showing off the large sharp metal teeth that gleamed slightly in the sun. The massive form stood right in the center of the street without care of who or what got caught under his tread. His burning red optics where focused on the small building in front of him and a deep dark chuckle came from his vocal processors.

"No more hiding sparkling." Megatron growled. "You're new master is here."

All around the gathered Decepticons laughed as they watched their lord and master approach the small building. They all knew that once Megatron had the sparkling then they would be able to find out how the Autobots had managed to make it. After that, there would be no stopping them from building a new Decepticon army and destroying both the humans and the Autobots once and for all.

* * *

_**Alright now I know that you are all going to hate me for ending it like that, but what can I say? I love teasing the hell out of you. I am interested in seeing what you all have to say about this chapter. I am sure a good number of you will be calling me a jerk for yet another cliff hanger, and a big one to if I say so myself. **_

_**Now I don't really have much else to say here... Leave a review and let me know how much you hate me right now ^_^ Also if anyone has anymore questions concerning Furry Syndrome or anything related to it then feel free to PM me. I will always answer.  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello all my lovely readers! I am so happy to see you all again. It has been far to long since we last spent any time together and I know that its mainly my fault but I hope you can forgive me. My writing blocks seem to keep getting smaller and smaller thanks to work and other real life things. I will admit that I kind of miss the time when the only thing that kept me from writing was work. Now I got friends that demand my attention and surprisingly the time they take is a lot when I think back on it. **_

_**But anyway, I have some important news to share with you all. Now before I tell you I want to ask you to please not over react. Ready? I am joining the Navy! Yes you heard me right, I have gone through everything I needed to. Papers are signed and the tests have been taken. All I am waiting on now is the call telling me what job I will be doing. Once I know that I will also know when I get shipped out to basic training. I promise that I will try and get all my open stories finished before I leave so you aren't left hanging for months and months on end. **_

_**Now with that said, please enjoy the new chapter. I had fun writing this and I really hope that you all like it.  
**_

* * *

The convoy of vehicles screeched to a stop and instantly Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began to transform out of there alt forms. A moment later they where all looking around at the destruction that was in front of them. Several buildings where destroyed and large sections of the ground where blown apart. Everywhere cars where smashed into flat scraps of metal or overturned and in flames. Thick clouds of black smoke rose into the air from random sections of blown up buildings.

Each Autobot carefully stepped through the massive destruction there optics wide while there scanners searched for anyone who might need help. A moment later a second screeching of tires filled the air as the trucks holding Major Lennox and his soldiers got to the site. before the truck even stopped moving Will was out and looking around his face set in a look of horror.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked not really talking to anyone specific.

"Looks like a bomb went off..." One soldier said as he too got out of the truck."Or several bombs..."

"Missiles more like it." Sideswipe said nudging a large chunk of cement with his servo.

"How... why..." Will tried to ask but his mind seemed to be frozen as he still took in all the damage.

"Decepticons..." Ironhide said as he looked around a particularly large blown up section.

"How can you possible know that?" Galloway asked.

Everyone turned for a second to look at the small man. Ironhide snorted and picked up a large plate of gray metal.

"Because I know Decepticon armor anywhere." He answered handing the plate to Optimus.

The Prime looked at it for a moment before shuttering his optics.

"Megatron..." He breathed out. "This is a section of Megatron's armor."

"Oh shit..." Will said running his hand through his hair. "This is bad..."

"Its about to get worse." Sunstreaker said. "Listen."

As one everyone there became silent and began to hear the sound of sirens filling the air.

* * *

**(One hour ago)**

Sam didn't need to open his eyes to know that they had changed places. He could no longer feel his body like he could before, instead he felt a seance of weightlessness. When he opened his eyes he had a slightly elevated view of the garage. He saw the scared look on Mikaela's face along with the way Wheelie was hiding behind her leg. He wanted so much to comfort her then but knew that she couldn't see or feel him right now. He looked back at his body just in time to see Alpha on line his optic letting the white light that came from it burn brightly.

Sam watched as a hard tremble shook the garage and the people in it and was a little angry that he wasn't able to do anything to help.

"How are we going to get out of here?" He asked Alpha.

'I am working on it Sam...' Alpha thought back to him his optics moving around the garage.

"No more hiding sparkling..." Megatron's voice boomed from out side. "Your new master is here!"

A small fearful sound escaped from Mikaela making Sam clench his ghost like hands in anger.

"We have to do something!" He said. "We need to get her out of here."

'There is no way to get out without being seen...' Alpha said. 'If we ran it wouldn't be hard for them to catch us...'

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sam asked as he saw the building shake some more.

'We fight Sam.' He said.

For a moment Sam could do nothing else but look at his possessed body in confusion.

"Your not serious?" He asked. "We can't fight!"

Alpha didn't say anything. Instead he moved over to a pile of scraps and began to pick his way through the pile. The action seemed to snap Mikaela out of her panic and she rushed to Alpha's side.

"Sam... what are you doing?" She asked unaware that she wasn't talking to her old boyfriend. "We need to get out of here, we need to call Optimus!"

Alpha didn't answer her which made Mikaela angry. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to turn him so they where looking at each other.

"Sam! What is wrong with you?" She asked finally getting him to face her.

She gasped as she saw the white optic that seemed to crackle with hidden power.

"Your... your not Sam..." She said covering her mouth a little.

"Cleaver girl..." Alpha said.

"Who are you? What are you?" She demanded now sounding angry.

"Call me Alpha, as for what I am... that's complicated and we don't have time right now." Alpha said picking up two long pipes, one in each servo. "For now know that I am a friend of Sam's and I am going to help get us all out of here."

Mikaela snorted and Sam couldn't help but admire her for being able to act so tough in a situation like this.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked.

Alpha's lip plates lifted a little in a smile and a bright blue/white glow began to cover his hands and slowly it began to spread along the pipes as well. There was the sound of electricity crackling and small blue bolts of power shot from the now glowing poles. The light grew in intensity until both Mikaela and Sam had to cover there eyes. As the crackling reached its peek there was the smell of burning metal before the light burst for a moment and then vanished. As Sam and Mikaela opened there eyes both there jaws almost hit the floor as they saw that instead of two dull gray pipes, Alpha was now holding two identical glowing blades similar to the ones Optimus had. The main difference was that these where not as big.

Alpha gave them a few small swings before looking first from Sam, floating invisible behind him, to Mikaela who looked like she was about to lose her mind.

"With these..." He answered.

* * *

Megatron kept his optics on the small building for a few minutes waiting to see if the sparkling would give up or try and run. A small growl formed deep in his chest as the minutes slipped by. Finally with an angry growl he transformed his right arm into his large plasma cannon and aimed it right at the the building behind him. He didn't hesitate before letting out a shot that rippled through the air and burst through the wall of the building. A large explosion followed and the structure began to crumble and fall to the ground. A thick cloud of dark smoke began to rise along with a heavy cloud of dust and small shards of glass.

The reaction was instant. The street that had been empty a moment ago began to fill with people all of whom came running out to see what all the commotion was about. It took less then a second for the air to fill with the sounds of there screams and the heavy pounding of there footsteps as they tried to flee the site of destruction and the un-godly image of the Decepticons standing in the middle of it all.

Megatron chuckled at the site and the sound and fired a few more shots into the street laughing evilly as he watched large chunks of the street fly through the air and the humans that flew with them. The other Decepticons laughed as well and a few where more then eager to start firing on the humans also.

"The longer you hide sparkling the more insects will be terminated!" Megatron yelled hoping to goat the young bot out of hiding.

He was sure that the Autobots had taught it that the pathetic humans had to be protected.

'What better way to bring an Autobot out then by threatening that which it swore to protect.' Megatron thought to himself.

Turning his head, Megatron was about to give his soldiers free rain on the area but stopped when the faint sound of the small metal feet registered in his audio receptors. He looked back at the small garage and an evil grin lifted his facile plats as he saw the small Cybertronian walking along the roof of the building.

"So... you have decided to come willingly?" Megatron asked taking a few steps closer to the building and glaring down at the small silver mech.

"I'll never go with you!" It yelled bringing up a set of small energon blades and moving its stabilizing servos so that it was more stable.

Megatron chuckled at the sparkling's actions. "You have courage young one, I will give you that." He said before aiming his large fusion cannon at the sparkling. "But that will not save you, if you will not come on your own then I will take you by force."

He watched the sparkling carefully expecting to see it submit to him. He was surprised when he saw it widen its stance a little and raise the blades a little higher.

"Have it your way..." He snorted before letting a low energy blast out.

* * *

Mikaela couldn't take her eyes off the glowing blades that had less then a second ago been two regular pipes. Her mind seemed to be frozen as she tried to register what had just happened.

"How... how did you...?" She asked unable to finish her question.

"Simply used the energy I have to manipulate the structural elements of the metal. Broke it down then reconstructed it as something else. Then it was an easy task of infusing them with a high concentration of energon which will let them cut through anything..." Alpha answered.

"Why didn't you do this when we where trying to escape from Galloway?" Sam asked.

'Because doing this takes up a lot of power... If I had done this to get us out then we would have been to weak to get very far after words.' He thought.

"But how can you do that?" Mikaela asked unaware of the other conversation going on.

Alpha opened his mouth to answer her question but was cut off as a loud explosion ripped through the air. It was followed by the sound of something, most likely a building, crumbling to the ground. A thick cloud of dust covered the windows cutting off the light from out side.

"We don't have time right now." Alpha said. "I will go out and try to distract them, with there focus on me then the two of you should be able to get away."

"WHAT!" Both Sam and Mikaela yelled at the same time.

"I am not leaving you!" Mikaela continued.

"We can't let her run on her own!" Sam added.

"I don't know who you really are but you have Sam's body..." She went on.

"She will be a sitting duck out there!" Sam continued to yell. "There is no telling how many Decepticons are waiting out there!"

"ENOUGH!" Alpha yelled.

His yell was quickly followed by several more explosions and the increased sound of people screaming.

"Arguing with the two of you is wasting what little time we have!" He said harshly. "While the two of you yell at me there are innocent humans dying out there!"

"Yo! What do you mean the two of ya's?" Wheelie asked. "I haven't said anything."

"Not you!" Alpha yelled.

"Then who..." The toy truck tried to ask but one glare from Alpha's white optic shut him up.

"Now..." He looked at Mikaela. "In the ally there is the military truck that we came here in. When we go out I want you to take him..." He pointed to Wheelie. "And try and get to the Autobot base, we will meet you there."

"But..." Mikaela tried to argue but was silenced and she just nodded her head.

"Good... now is there a door that leads to the roof?" Alpha asked.

Again she nodded and pointed to a ladder set into the far wall that lead to a door in the roof.

"Ok... As soon as I go up you get out." He said firmly leaving no room for argument.

Mikaela nodded her head again but Sam could tell that she didn't want to leave. Alpha turned and started walking towards the ladder but Sam stayed where he was. Even though she couldn't feel him Sam still cupped the side of her face gently with his hand. He would have been happy to stay like that but as Alpha got further away Sam was forced along with him. He sighed sadly as he saw the pained look in her eyes as she watched the small mech start to climb the ladder.

Mikaela held back a tear from sliding from her eye as she watched the bot exit through the roof door.

"Worrier goddess..." Wheelie said softly knowing his human was in pain.

Mikaela wiped her eye and put a brave face on. "Lets go Wheelie..." She said turning and marching towards the door that lead to the ally.

* * *

"We need to have a long talk when we get to the base." Sam said firmly as Alpha pulled himself onto the roof.

"Later." Was all Alpha said as he began walking along the roof getting closer to the towering from of Megatron.

Sam looked up as Megatron turned his large head to look down at them and he sucked in a break at the fire that burned in his optics.

"So, you have decided to come willingly?" Megatron's harsh voice rumbled.

"I will never go with you!" Alpha yelled gripping his blades tightly and raising them up to show his defiance.

A dark chuckle came from the war lord. "You have courage young one, I will give you that." He said before aiming his large cannon right at the two of them. "But that will not save you, if you will not come willingly then I will take you by force."

Sam watched as Alpha lifted his blades a little higher and widened his stance a little getting ready for what was about to happen.

"Have it your way then." Megatron said.

Sam watched what happened next as if it was happening in slow motion. The tip of the cannon brightened with power before a large fiery blast shot from it. The blast shot at them in wave of brilliant fire and in the center Sam could just make out the metal bullet that would tear through them like a rock through paper. As the shot got closer Sam watched as Alpha never tried to move from its path. Instead he raised one of the blades and brought it back behind his head.

When the bullet was less then two feet from them Alpha brought the blade down with all his might. Sam watched as the glowing orange blade made contact with the metal bullet and kept on going. There was a faint sound of metal scraping against metal as the blade cut through the bullet like a hot knife through butter. The blade continued through the bullet until it came out the back end. Then with a hard twist of the blade and an even harder push, Alpha forced the two halves of the bullet apart making them avoid him by mere inches.

Once the two halves where past him Alpha began to run forward getting closer to the edge of the building. He reached the edge right as the two halves hit the roof of the garage and exploded violently. Alpha dug his foot into the roof and pushed off hard flying over the edge and right at Megatron. The shock wave that followed the explosion helped push him further along and he brought both his blades up as he got closer to the gray mech in front of him.

Sam watched a look of shock and surprise jump across Megatron's face plates as he brought up one of his arms to try and swat the flying bot away from him. There was a hard sound of metal hitting metal as Megatron's arm hit Alpha's side and sent him falling to the ground. Unfortunately for Megatron Alpha used that same moment to cut off a decent sized plate of armor from his forearm. A pained yell came from Megatron as the plate was cut from his body and he a small stream of glowing energon began to drip from the exposed port and wires.

Sam was dragged along with Alpha as he fell and he watched as the bot flipped once to straighten himself so he could land easily on his feet. Once he was on the ground he took off running in the opposite direction of the Decepticons just as the military truck shot from the ally and onto the street. With the screeching of tires it took off in the opposite direction.

"Get him!" Megatron yelled.

A few of the Decepticons transformed to chase after the escaping mech while others just ran after him confident that he wouldn't get away.

* * *

Drivers slowed down to watch in awe as a bright and shinning Camaro drove down the streets of the city, its yellow paint melted well with the black racing stripes running along its body. Less then a second after it went by a sapphire blue Chevrolet Volt zoomed by almost as if it was trying hard to catch up with the Camaro. As the shock of the two cars passing started to fade it was shot right back up again as a black and white Saleen Mustang police car zoomed past with its lights blazing and siren whaling.

It chased after the two cars not willing to let the two of them out of its sight.

**::Bumblebee... Jolt! Slow down now! This is a populated area.::**

**::Sorry Prowler, just trying to make sure that little Bee doesn't go and hurt himself::** Jolt sent to the police car.

**::I will not hurt myself!::** Bumblebee sent to the two of them. **::I have to go help Optimus and the others find Sam...::**

**::Bumblebee, we have orders to patrol the city.::** Prowl told Bumblebee. **::Optimus and the others will find Sam...::**

**::He is my responsibility!::** Bumblebee said.** ::I let him down once, I won't do it again!::**

With that said Bumblebee speed off faster then before trying hard to get to where Optimus and the others where. Jolt and Prowl continued to chase after him trying hard to keep from losing the young scout. When they reached the half way mark of the city all of there scanners began to go crazy.

**::I have multiple Decepticon signals!::** Jolt sent.

**::Confirmed.::** Prowl said. **::Five signals.::**

**::Should we intervene?::** Jolt asked.

**::We need to find Sam!::** Bumblebee said.

**::No, we must protect the humans.::** Prowl said. **::Jolt, contact base and let them know what is going on.::**

**::Right.::** Jolt said before sending a data burst to the Autobot base.

**::Prepare to engage Decepticons!::** Prowl told them.

Bumblebee tried again to argue but was cut off by Prowl. In the end he slowed down letting Prowl take the lead. He didn't like it but he knew that it was what he needed to do.

**::Role out!::** Prowl said putting on a burst of speed.

* * *

Alpha slid loudly into a side ally and paused for a moment to let his tanks take in a decent amount of air to help cool them down. His metal was scratched and chard in places and energon dripped lightly from his blades.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine..." Alpha said. "I just need..."

His voice cut off as a small tinkling sound met his audios. He looked down and watched as the blade in his left hand began to crack and break apart. The pieces began to fall to the ground and they burst into shards of dust.

"What is going on?" Sam asked.

"The transformation is braking apart... it only lasts for a short time depending on the material and the wear it goes through." Alpha sad as he dropped the last of the blade and watched it shatter to dust.

"What now?" Sam asked as the loud pounding got closer.

"We keep running..." Alpha said. "If this blade is gone it won't be long before the other goes..."

Pushing himself off the wall Alpha left the ally just in time for Sam to see a large black Decepticon pound onto the street. As Sam was forced to follow along behind his body he wished again that he could help in some way. The heavy pounding continued to get closer no matter how fast Alpha ran and before long the Decepticon was taking swings at them trying to knock them to the ground. Alpha was barely able to avoid the massive sweeping claws and in the course of his dodging his foot caught in a large fissure that formed from the pounding of the beast behind them and he went falling head first towards the ground.

He scraped across the ground for a moment before resting hard on his back. Sam watched the Decepticon loom over him grinning evilly.

"No more running sparkling..." It growled.

The 'Con loomed closer but made sure not to get to close for fear of the single glowing blade. As the Decepticon's clawed hand got closer to him a high pitched revving filled the air. Less then a second later the sound of screeching tires filled the air along with the smell of burning rubber. The Decepticon looked up just in time to watch a sapphire blue Volt spin on its tires and slam right into its legs sending it falling over and into the small gas station that was sitting on the right hand side of the street.

Spinning on its tires again the Volt came to a stop right next to Alpha letting its drivers side door swing open.

"Get in!" The voice came form the speakers of the car.

Alpha wasted no time in getting to his feet and jumping into the cabin. The screeching of tires filled the air again as the Volt shot off down the road. A moment after the Volt left with Alpha inside, a series of loud shots erupted hitting several spots on the gas station. Before the Decepticon could stand back up and run the small building erupted in a large fire ball sending rubble and dark smoke everywhere.

* * *

Will let out a hard breath and sat down on Ironhide's tail gate with a groan. It had been a long day but thankfully it was almost over. It had taken hours to send off all the news vans, police and fire fighters but finally they last ones had taken off. They had managed to cover up the massive destruction under the tail of a number of gas line explosions. They had explained that several of the lines that ran under the streets and into the buildings had been worn down and had yet to be replaced which led to the destruction. As far as they know everyone bought it, but know how people are there would be several conspiracy theories flying around no later then mid night.

Will was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the truck under him sink down a little and he had to scold himself for letting himself forget what was more important. Both Ironhide and Optimus had been through so much in such a short time. There sparkling had been taken from them, probably been witness to unthinkable experiments and then thrust into the middle of a group of Decepticons which included Megatron himself. And now even with knowing that there child wasn't in the area anymore, both Optimus and Ironhide had stayed there to help aid in cleaning up the destruction.

Will sighed again and patter the side of the truck bed. "How ya holding up 'Hide?"

"There was little loss of human life and the destruction caused by Megatron and the other Decepticons has been taken care of... everything is as well as can be expected." Came the gruff answer.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Will said.

There was a slight pause before Ironhide answered again.

"Optimus was able to contact the base a short while ago... he was told that Prowl, Jolt and Bumblebee returned with the sparkling in almost normal condition."

"Almost normal?" Will asked.

"Optimus would not tell me what damage came to him." Ironhide said sadly. "He said that he didn't want me over reacting."

Will nodded his head, he could understand Optimus's logic on that one. Even though Optimus had gotten out of hand a few times that day, he was able to keep himself under control better then Ironhide was.

"I am sure he would tell you if it was anything extremely bad." Will said.

"I don't know..." Ironhide said. "Ever since this all started it has seemed that he has been trying to do most of the raising of our sparkling."

"You know that isn't true 'Hide." Will said trying to console his friend. "You know he wants you involved in it."

Ironhide didn't respond to that. Instead he sat there silent until Optimus and the others rolled up to where they where sitting.

"I believe that the others can handle things from here." Optimus said. "We should return to base."

"Right..." Will said jumping down from the truck bed. "All right everyone! Pack it up!" He yelled to his soldiers.

As everyone rushed to get everything packed away and ready to go Will couldn't help but give Optimus and Ironhide a long look over. He wasn't sure if they where talking privately or not. But the tension between the two of them was almost visible. He sighed as he headed over to help some soldiers load up a few bags into Ratchet's back. Once the bags where safely tucked away in the compartments they had come from Will sat down on the small medical bed and ran his hands through his hair again.

"Major... is something troubling you?" Ratchet's thick British voice asked.

Will was quiet for a moment thinking over if he should talk about what Ironhide had told him or not. Finally he decided that there was no harm in getting the medics opinion.

"You've known Optimus and Ironhide for a while haven't you?" He asked.

"Since the three of us where in the academy together on Cybertron." He replied. "Why?"

"You don't think that Optimus would try and hold Ironhide back from helping to raise the kid do you?" Will asked quietly.

"...when it comes to loved ones Optimus can be blind and thick headed." Ratchet said. "He will often assume that he is the only one willing to... 'go the extra mile' as you humans say."

"So... is that a yes?" Will asked.

"I am not saying no." Ratchet answered. "You must realize that Optimus cares very deeply for the young one. Deep enough that it makes him blind to certain things. His own actions for example."

Will nodded his head. "So, he might not even be aware that he is doing anything?"

Ratchet hummed in agreement. "It is very possible."

Silence filled the inside of the cab for a while until Ratchet made a sound like someone clearing there throat.

"We are about to roll out." He said. "Ironhide has asked if you are returning with him or if you wanted to remain in here..."

Will let out a weak chuckle. "I'll go back with him." He said as he stepped out of the back of the rescue hummer.

"I thought as much." Ratchet chuckled closing the back doors and starting to move forward.

Will walked back to where Ironhide was sitting and got in when the front door. He sank into the warm leather and smiled when he noticed that he was the only one in the truck. Apparently Galloway wouldn't get back inside if he could help it. Will wasn't worried, he knew that one of his men would have forced the scared man into one of the other trucks. Will sat back enjoying the quiet, it gave him time to think things over. To much had happened that day for his liking. He only hoped that the next few days would be more peaceful, if not for his own sake then at least for Ironhide's.

* * *

_**I really hope that you all enjoyed this. The bits with Alpha fighting and his energon blades are the parts that I am most worried about so please let me know what you think. If enough people tell me that they didn't like that part then I will probably go back and redo this chapter. But if you all like it then I will keep it as it is. **_

_**I am not sure just how much is left with this story, but I don't think it is much. Maybe just a few more chapters. We will see how things go. **_

_**Until next time, please review and give me your opinions.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello everyone! I am glad to be back with this new chapter. It has been a little while since I have updated for this one but hey better late then never right?_**

**_Anyway... I do have a bit of news to tell. In the last chapter I told you all that I am joining the Navy, well something has changed. While I am still joining the Military I have been unable to join the Navy. Instead I have joined the Army! Yeah that is right, I am an Army man now. Its a long complicated story and I may tell it if enough people ask me for it..._**

**_Anyway, I will let you all go and enjoy the chapter. I hope you all like it.  
_**

* * *

Sam sat quietly on one of the large berths in the med bay, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He had a slight pain buzzing in his head which he was guessing was a Cybertronian version of a headache. His body hurt and every time he tried to move a flare of pain would run through him. Apparently fighting the way Alpha had wasn't as easy as movies made it out to be.

_"Alpha..." _Sam thought but didn't get a reply. _"Alpha... you there?" _

Sam could feel a slight stirring in his mind and spark and a moment later Alpha's voice sounded in his ear.

"Yes Sam... I am here." His voice sounded weak.

_"Are you ok?" _He asked. _You have been quiet for a while." _

The two of them had switched places once the Volt they were in had gotten a safe distance from the chasing Decepticons. Sam had found out a few moments after that, that the Volt they were in went by the name Jolt. Sam remembered seeing him around the base a few times while he still thought he was a sparkling but he had never talked to him. He had been much too scared to talk to many others.

"I am fine Sam... fighting has taken a lot of power from me." Alpha said. "I simply need rest."

Sam nodded his head, he understood that. He felt worn out and he was only feeling the after effects of the fight. He couldn't imagine how Alpha was feeling. Sam let out a sigh, or what passed for one, and rested his forehead on his knees. He wished that Ratchet would hurry and get back to the base. He had been set on the berth by Prowl and told that he was supposed to stay there until Ratchet got back. The police car then moved to the other side of the med bay and stood stock still his optics never moving from the small mech on the berth.

Silence filled his head again and Sam began to slowly shut down as he started to enter a recharge cycle. His only good optic shut off after a moment and he didn't even notice his body falling sideways until he was lying down on the berth. His tanks intake lowered along with the power being used by his body. In the extreme tired state that he was in, there was no dreaming or memory reviews. Just peaceful blackness.

It was some time later that Ratchet walked into the med bay to find the small sparkling fast asleep on the berth looking peaceful and relaxed. The peaceful image shattered the moment the medic started seeing all the damage done to the small body. Scratched and chard metal, exposed wires, a torched optic and he could only guess on what kind of internal damage.

"Sir." Prowl said finally moving from his sentry position.

"Prowl... is he alright?" Ratchet asked looking at the black and white mech.

"From my observation he is emotionally well." Prowl said. "He didn't talk much thought but he did not act as though he had a malfunction."

"Did this damage take place from the Decepticons?" Ratchet asked moving to the side of the berth.

"I am unsure." Prowl answered. "We found him on the ground under an unknown Decepticon. Jolt reported his injuries to me on the way back here."

"I see..." Ratchet said. "When did he enter recharge?"

"About two hours ago." Prowl said.

"The rest will help him..." Ratchet said.

"Agreed." Prowl said. "If that is all sir, I must report for monitor duty."

Ratchet nodded his head telling Prowl that he could go. Once Prowl was out of the med bay Ratchet carefully rolled the sparkling over so that he was laying on his back.

"I can only imagine what you have been through." Ratchet whispered to the off line sparkling.

"You shouldn't have any trouble fixing him though." An all to familiar voice said.

Ratchet shuttered his optics and shook his head.

"No... you aren't here..." He mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" The voice said closer now. "How could we be speaking like this if I wasn't here?"

Ratchet turned around and sure enough he saw Wheeljack standing not too far away. His face still covered by his visor and the panels on the side of his head glowing brightly.

"Please... leave me be." Ratchet begged. "It's too painful."

"Ratchet... I don't understand." Wheeljack said sounding hurt. "What is wrong?"

"You..." Ratchet said. "You are what's wrong. You are not here."

"But... but I am here." Wheeljack said. "I have always been here."

He began to move closer reaching out for Ratchet wanting to embrace his sparkmate. But Ratchet moved so that the berth was between him and the other mech.

"No you are not here!" Ratchet snapped. "I haven't seen you since I left the Ark for Earth and you left to go back to Cybertron."

Wheeljack froze where he was. His hands dropped to his sides and the lights on the side of his head faded to a dull gray.

"Ratchet..." He whispered sadly.

Ratchet shuttered his optics and shook his head several times before opening them again. The Wheeljack that had been standing there moments ago was now gone. Nothing showed that he had ever been there.

_"What is wrong with me!" _Ratchet yelled in his head.

* * *

Optimus paced back and forth in his office his mind running wild with thoughts on what had happened that day. But more importantly what had happened to his sparkling. He had failed to protect him yet again and once again they had come very close to losing him. He didn't know what he would do if something where to happen to the sparkling. The bond between him and the youngling was very strong now that he was sure that he would be driven mad if he were to lose him.

A buzz came from his office door and Optimus jerked his head up realizing that someone was asking to come in. Standing straight he tried to compose himself as best he could. Sending a quick data burst the door opened showing Major Lennox standing on the other side.

"Major Lennox." He greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Will entered the Prime's office letting the door closed behind him. "We need to talk Optimus."

Optimus raised an optic ridge but nodded his head and offered his hand down so that Will could climb on. Once the Major was safe in his hand Optimus lifted him up and placed him on his desk. Moving around it he sat down and folded his hands in front of him.

"What is on your mind?" Optimus asked trying to remain polite.

"At the moment... You and Ironhide." Will said not even looking at the chair set up on the Prime's desk.

Optimus was more surprised than he let show. A few gears spun and a plate of metal on his arm shifted into a new position but other than that he didn't move.

"What about Ironhide and myself?" He asked carefully.

Will let out a slow breath and ran his hand over his shaved head. "I am worried about the fact that you might be... shutting Ironhide out."

A look of confusion crossed Optimus's face. "I... am afraid I don't understand. Ironhide is not being shut out of anything... he holds a vital role within our ranks and he is always informed on every aspect of what happens on the base and off it."

Will shook his head and wished that there was an easier way to say what he was about to. "I mean... I am worried that you are shutting him out of raising Sam."

Optimus's confused look vanished instantly and was replaced with one of pure shock. He could feel his body heating up as his spark pulsed quickly.

"Why would you think something like that?" He asked trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Because Ironhide told me that is how he felt." Will said. "After the clean up today he told me that ever since the Sam became a sparkling and you two became his parents, he feels as if you are trying to do most of the parenting by yourself."

"That is absurd." Optimus answered. "I would never..."

"You didn't even let him know how badly Sam was hurt." Will cut in. "Imagine how that would make you feel if someone knew how hurt your kid was but didn't let you know."

Optimus grew quiet as he processed the information. "I... I simply did not want him to over react. He threatened Galloway earlier; I didn't want a repeat or worse."

"Did you forget that you threatened him to?" Will asked. "You're gun was on him just as much as Ironhide's. And Ratchet had to hold you back just like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did with Ironhide."

Optimus's optics grew wider as he realized that what Will was saying was true. He had lost control of himself just like Ironhide had. Looking back he also realized how much he was in fact blocking Ironhide from raising the youngling. Letting the air from his tanks, Optimus shuttered his optics and let his shoulders fall. At the site of the Prime, Will knew that Optimus was seeing the truth.

"You are right..." He said. "I have been blind to my own actions."

Will nodded his head. "Yeah... now you just need to go and let Ironhide know that."

"I only hope he will forgive me." Optimus said.

"Be honest with him, I am sure he will." Will told him.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched Bumblebee carefully from their seats in the rec room. They had been ordered to make sure that the scout didn't run off and try and get into the med bay to see the sparkling. He had already tried a few times to make a run for it and both times the two of them had only just managed to keep him from escaping. It had been a good hour since he had tried to get out and both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where confident that he had finally given up.

Instead of trying to run, Bumblebee was occupying his time by pacing back and forth in a long like at the far end of the room. Sideswipe was willing to just let him be but Sunstreaker was quickly getting annoyed by the constant back and forth. A few of his gears began to grind together and finally he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Will you just sit down!" He snapped glaring daggers at the other yellow mech.

Bumblebee didn't even act like he could hear Sunstreaker and just kept on pacing back and forth. Sunstreaker growled to himself and pushed himself violently from his seat. He began to stop closer to Bumblebee with the intention of forcing him to stand still. He was forced to stop though by Sideswipe who ran in front of him and placed both his servos on his brother's shoulders.

"Ease Sunny." He said. "Just let him be."

"He is driving me crazy with his constant moving." Sunstreaker hissed to his brother. "And don't call me Sunny!"

"Listen... you know Bee is worried about the sparkling." Sideswipe whispered. "Just leave him alone for now. Once Ratchet is done fixing the little guy Bumblebee will be free to go see him and we..." He whispered stroking the side of his brother's helm gently. "...will be free to do whatever we want to."

Sideswipe watched the all too familiar gleam appear in his brother's optics and the devious smile pulled up on both their face plates. They stayed looking at each other for a few minutes until they decided to break apart.

"Alright Bee..." Sunstreaker said. "... you can keep on..."

The words died in his vocal processors as he turned to look at the place where Bumblebee had been pacing. The area was now completely empty, along with the rest of the room. The only ones in the rec room where the two of them.

"Frag..." Sideswipe cursed.

"We are so dead." Sunstreaker added.

* * *

With the last of his tools polished and in there proper place, Ratchet finally took a moment to sit down and relax his stiff joints. Fixing the sparkling had been harder then he had first thought. Since there hadn't been any sparklings in a very long time he had stopped practicing their basic and more advanced repairs. Contrary to what some Mechs, and now humans, thought not every Cybertronian was the same and fixing damaged bots was just as hard and complex as treating an injured human. With sparklings, just like with human children, repairing their damage was hard and very dangerous. Since sparklings didn't have many of the advanced programs and safety guards as older mechs, a single slip or cut wire can cause there spark to shatter.

Ratchet had taken more than double the time he normally spent on similar repairs making sure that absolutely nothing went wrong. Every wire had been checked and double checked a dozen different times before he moved on to the next one. The damage to the armor wasn't what worried the medic though. The hardest part of the repairs was the damaged optic. Repairing any optic is hard and complex, but with sparklings it is more than twice as hard, wires and sensors smaller then even Cybertronian optics can see needed to be fixed and reconnected. Ratchet still wasn't even sure how he had managed it, but he had.

The sparkling was now lying peacefully on the berth, all the damage was gone as if it had never happened. The metal was shining like new and all the energy levels where in perfect balance.

_"Some of my best work I think." _Ratchet thought to himself.

The only thing left was to inform Optimus and Ironhide that there sparkling was in perfect condition again. However he didn't want the two of them storming into the med bay and bombarding him with dozens of questions just yet. He figured waiting a little while wouldn't do any harm, and it would give the young one more time to rest. His musings where interrupted by the sound of the doors to the med bay trying to open. But with the locks in place it only shuttered for a second before a small buzzing sound was heard. Apparently whoever was trying to get in didn't have the override code. That alone told Ratchet that it wasn't Optimus or Ironhide, both of whom could easily override the locks on the door.

With a grunt and a held back groan Ratchet got up and made his way to the doors that lead to the hall way. As he stood in front of the doors he activated a small screen on the wall just beside the doors. It flickered for a second before a clear picture of the hallway outside popped up. In the middle of hallway stood a yellow mech who looked almost ready to bash the doors in.

_"I am surprised it took him this long to get away from the two of them..." _Ratchet thought to himself.

With a small sigh Ratchet activated the comm that linked the inside of the med bay to the outside.

"What do you want?" He asked a little harshly.

A series of high pitched screeches and recorded voices flowed over the speaker.

"Calm down Bumblebee..." He said. "The sparkling is fine, he is resting."

There was silence for a moment and Ratchet watched Bumblebee lower his wings in relief.

"Can I see him?" He asked over the speaker.

"Not just yet..." Ratchet answered. "He is still recharging and I would like for him to get as much rest as possible."

Another series of sounds rushed over the speaker and Ratchet couldn't help but growl to himself.

"Bumblebee!" He snapped. "I know that you are worried but this is final. The sparkling needs to rest and I don't have time to argue with you. Leave before I come out there and make you."

Ratchet's threat hung in the air for a few moments before Bumblebee finally let his shoulders drop and he began to slowly walk off down the hall. Ratchet let out a sigh, he hated when he had to act like a bad mech but sometimes it was the only way to make others understand. Standing straighter Ratchet turned around and began to work on some of the other things that needed to be done around his med bay. He made sure to not make too much noise so as not to wake up the sparkling.

* * *

A large explosion ripped through the air, at the same moment a large targeting dummy burst apart in a shower of fire and debris. A fair distance away Ironhide let out a heavy grunt as the large cannon on his right arm slowly stopped spinning and started to cool down. His optics narrowed as he looked at the destroyed remains of the target. An angry growl came from the black mech as he saw that more than half of his target was still standing. Charging up his cannon again he sent out several high powered shots that ripped through the air faster than the eye could blink. What was left of the target exploded violently sending even more large chunks flying in every direction.

Ironhide vented the air from his tanks hard and fast making his chest rise and fall. A few of his gears ground together as his body tried to cool down. Growling in his anger Ironhide quickly set his sights on the next target on the firing line. Raising his cannon again he tried to destroy the new target but a heavy click and the sound of metal grinding against metal was all that came from his cannon. The sound continued to come out every time he tried to fire. Clenching his hands into tight fists Ironhide threw his head back and let out a loud angry yell that rang through you the firing range.

Ironhide continued to yell until a warning began to flash in his vision telling him that his vocal processor was starting to strain. The only reason he stopped his fit was because he didn't want Ratchet to hit him for having to fix his cannon and his vocal processor. Slowly he unclenched his fists and let his head fall forward. Letting out a sigh he turned around ready to leave for the med bay. He froze in mild surprise as his optics settled on the large blue flamed figure of the Prime.

"...that was quite a display..." Optimus said.

The comment hung awkwardly in the between them. It wasn't close to what the Prime wanted to say but he hadn't truly been able to think of the right thing to say before making it to the training ground.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Ironhide said.

The question was said in a tone befitting a soldier speaking with his commander. But it didn't take a genius to catch the true tension behind each word. Optimus held back a shutter. He was unaware of just how angry Ironhide was until that moment. Optimus knew that it would take a lot of work to mend things between them. He just hoped that he would be able to.

"No... I was hoping that we could talk." Optimus said hopefully.

Ironhide grunted before walking past the Prime.

"Can't... I have to go see Ratchet." Ironhide said, all trace of formality was gone from his voice.

"I'll accompany you." Optimus said starting to walk behind him.

"Not needed." Ironhide said flatly.

"Ironhide..." Optimus began but was cut off.

**_"Optimus sir... there is an urgent transmission for you in the communications room." _**

The voice of Prowl sounded out from the speakers set outside the base. Optimus let out a sigh and lowered his head for a moment. When he looked back up he saw, to his disappointment, Ironhide walking off in the direction of the med bay.

"Sounds like your needed Prime." The mech said as he moved out of site behind a building.

Optimus ran his hand down his face letting out another sigh.

"This will be much harder than I thought..." He spoke to himself.

Letting his arm fall to his side, Optimus started to walk off in the opposite direction Ironhide left in. He would have to do more thinking on how to get the black mech to stay in the same room as him so that he could talk. He could always order him to stay but he doubted that would help his cause. His mind continued to dwell on his problem until he reached the communications room. Instantly he stood up straight as he was greeted by Prowl.

"What is the transmission?" He asked.

"A message from the human government regarding the attack." Prowl said. "Also the human female has just arrived and is demanding entrance."

Optimus nodded his head, while at the same time holding in a sigh. He really didn't want to deal with politics at the moment.

"Bring the message up on the screen." He said. "And grant Mikaela permission to enter the base. But have her brought to my office first."

Prowl nodded his head and began to do as he was told. Optimus took in a large amount of air for his cooling system just before the screen turned on showing the face of a very upset looking General.

* * *

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter. I did actually have fun writing it. The part with Ironhide and Optimus was a little tricky to write since I wanted to avoid them getting into an actual fight. But let me know what you think.**_

_**Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Until later have a great day/night.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Greetings all! I am so happy to be back and writing again. I have missed it so and I have missed all of you. It has been far to long so I hope that this chapter sort of makes up for it. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and find it entertaining. _**

* * *

Mikaela sat down on the large comfortable chair that sat on top of Optimus's desk. Her body sank into the dark brown fabric hugging her gently and providing a slight bit of warmth to her bare arms. She let out a sigh as she looked at her phone and saw that she had been waiting in the Prime's office for over an hour and a half. Not for the first time she wished that she had at least brought her music player with her to keep her mind off of how long it was taking Optimus to get there. But she hadn't really had the chance to grab anything after practically being shoved out of her auto garage by Sam or rather Alpha as he called himself. She shivered as she remembered looking into the mechs bright white optics and feeling the pure power that seemed to flow from them.

The thought of something like that possessing Sam's body, human or mechanical, bothered her greatly. She didn't know what that thing was but it had protected her and lead Megatron away so she could escape. With that in mind she decided that the thing couldn't be all bad. She was still uneasy about the whole thing but then again she hadn't been at ease since finding Sam in the shower in his new form. She sighed again as more and more thoughts ran through her head. Nothing that had happened in a long while had made seance to her and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Are you alright Worrier Goddess?" Wheelie asked from his seat right next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine Wheelie..." She lied. "Just a lot on my mind right now."

For once the small toy truck didn't argue back. He let his mistress have her time to think which she was very grateful for. Shifting her position slightly she managed to rest her head on the arm of the chair and put the rest of her body into the best position that she could manage. Slowly her eyes began to close as her mind began to slow down. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep with Wheelie right next to her ready to stand watch until she woke up.

* * *

Opening the door to one of there meeting rooms, Will was greeted by the sight of Galloway sitting at the conference table with a look on his face that suggested that he was about to cry. In each corner of the room stood one of Will's soldiers, each one easily a head and a half taller then Galloway and with much more muscle mass on there arms then the man had in his whole body. When they had gotten back to base Will had instantly placed the pathetic man on lock down until he got orders from his higher ups on what to do with him. He almost left armed guards in the room with the man but decided that any one of them could easily subdue Galloway without a fire arm.

Running his hand over his head Will walked further into the room and nodded to each of his men.

"I got replacements coming for you guys." Will told them. "Didn't think you wanted to watch him all day."

"Thank you sir." One of the men said.

Will waved his hand and told them that they could jump out early and that he would watch Galloway until the next four soldiers came. The four men didn't waist one second before darting out of the room and heading to there personal rooms to change into normal cloths. Will sat down at the far end of the table and folded his hands in front of him. His eyes settled on the pathetic man in front of him and for a while the two sat in silence. The only sound that was in the room was the rapid breathing and slight wheezing that Galloway was doing. It didn't take long before the man started to sweat under Will's heated gaze.

"You have no right to keep me here..." The man said trying to sound commanding but only succeeded in sounding scared and pathetic.

"Actually I have every right to keep you here." Will said his voice even. "Kidnapping is a very serious crime, no matter what planet your from or on."

"I didn't kidnap anyone." Galloway said trying to defend himself.

Will felt his eye twitch with irritation at the man's words and what he knew they meant.

"You took another person's child against there wishes..." Will said trying to control his temper. "I think that is the gist of kidnapping."

"You can't kidnap a machine." Galloway said. "Machine's don't have parents."

"That's funny... cause I got a good handful of people... high ranking people mind you, that says differently." Will said his eyes burning holes into Galloway's.

"What I was doing, was for the good of the people of Earth." Galloway said.

What shocked Will was that he knew Galloway actually meant what he was saying. He fought the urge to clench his fist in anger.

"What possible good could there be to the people of Earth from kidnapping and trying to kill a kid?" Will asked his voice void of any emotion.

"Because that... thing use to be a human." Galloway said firmly. "It was that boy, Witwicky. They turned him into one of them. Just like they plan to do to the rest of us."

"What in the name of God would make you think something like that?" Will asked knowing that even though Galloway was partly right he could never know that.

"The facts." He said simply. "The boy goes missing, then this thing shows up with no explanation as to where it came from."

"Sam was killed by Megatron... If you where still in the know you would have read that report." Will said.

Galloway chuckled slightly which annoyed Will to no end. "Yes that's right... I remember that story. Completely disintegrated. Not a single trace of the boy left." Galloway said taking out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. "I did read that report." He said tossing the paper over to Will who opened it to find his report that he had written.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. "You don't have access to this information any more."

"You're not the only one who has connections Captain." Galloway said. "Mine sent me this, along with all the other clues I needed to put the aliens plan together."

Will clenched his fist tightly around the paper in his hands and glared at the man across from him.

"Who are your contacts?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't." Galloway said. "They contacted me. I've never seen them, never heard there voice. There is no trail any where that leads back to them."

"So you just decided to trust what someone you don't know tells you!" Will almost yelled.

"They are human, at this point in our war that is all that I need to know." Galloway said.

Will finally couldn't hold in his anger any more. Slamming his fists down on the table he stood up and made a 'B' line right for Galloway. The smaller man yelled in fear as Will grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up out of his chair. Pulling him in close Will hissed into his ear;

"For your sake... you better hope that this war of yours never comes. 'Cause if it does... it won't be an alien's weapon that kills you, I can promise you that."

Will could almost smell the fear coming off of Galloway in waves, and it made him sick. Throwing the man back onto his chair, which proceeded to fall over with him in it, Will turned on his heels and stormed out of the room just as the four new guards came in for there shifts. Grabbing one of the soldiers by his collar Will pulled him closer and said firmly.

"If he tries anything, and I mean anything..." Will didn't bother to finish his sentence. The solider quickly nodded his head and gave him a 'Yes Sir' before will let him go and stormed off down the hall.

* * *

Ratchet looked up from the data pad that he had been looking over as the doors to his med bay began to open. He held back a groan when he knew who it was who was coming in. Since only Optimus and Ironhide could over ride his doors and Optimus usually signed before coming in, Ratchet knew that it must be Ironhide who was on the other side. Taking a moment to thank Primus for giving him the foresight to move the sparkling into a side room the medic stood up and greeted the grumpy mech.

"There is a wonderful tradition on this planet that I think might serve you some good." Ratchet said as Ironhide walked in. "It's called knocking. Maybe you have heard of it?"

Ironhide only grunted at the medic's words and continued to move over to the large berth in the center of the room. Grunting slightly the black mech sat down on the berth and held out his cannon for the medic to look at. Ratchet glared at Ironhide's for a moment before moving closer to his side and looking at the weapon.

"What have you been doing to strip the gears in your cannon?" He asked not really needing an answer.

"Training." Ironhide said, his voice a little scratchy.

"I see... and did this training also involve you stressing your vocal processors to the point that they almost snapped?" Ratchet asked as he began to work on the cannon.

Ironhide simply grunted again and turned his head so he didn't have to look at Ratchet. Letting out a sigh, Ratchet let the room fall into silence for a while as he fixed what was wrong with the mech's weapon. It didn't take longer then thirty minutes to have every gear replaced and oiled but after he was done Ironhide didn't run off like he normally did. Instead he continued to sit on the berth his arms resting on his legs and his optics staring at the floor. Ratchet looked at the all to human position and had to keep back a chuckle.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

Ironhide didn't say anything right away, instead he continued to look at the floor. Ratchet paused in his clean up and turned to look at his old friend. In all his years of knowing the mech, and there where many many years, he had never seen him act like he was at that point.

"How is he?" Ironhide finally whispered not moving his optics from there spot on the floor.

Ratchet didn't need to ask who Ironhide was asking about. Turning back to his cleaning he spoke gently; "The sparkling... Sam is doing fine. He is fully repaired and his energy levels are all stable."

There was the very faint sound of gears whirling as Ironhide's shoulders sank low in relief. "Can... can I see him?"

Ratchet hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to wake the sparkling from his much needed recharge. But one look at the mech on his berth and he couldn't say no.

"He's in there." Ratchet said pointing to the side room. "But please... do not bring him from his recharge."

Ironhide simply nodded before getting down from the berth and slowly making his way over to the door. He paused at the entrance before having it slide open and moving inside. Ratchet watched him go inside and he felt his spark sink low.

_"So many things are not right any more..."_ He thought. _"Things have never been this fractured between us all." _

"The war has taken a great toll on everyone." Ratchet heard from behind him.

"Please no..." The medic whispered closing his optics refusing to see the image that he knew was behind him.

* * *

Optimus held in his sigh of relief when the video screen went black and the face of the General and President faded from sight. The meeting had not gone well at all, not that he had expected it to. Having half a city destroyed and not being able to give the humans any real answer as to why wouldn't sit well with anyone. Turning away from the screen, Optimus made sure to not show any signs of his weariness to anyone in the room. He knew that his Autobot's would understand but he didn't want to show the humans just how bad things where for him at the moment.

Leaving the room, the Prime began to make his way to his office where he knew that Mikaela was waiting for him. This time he did sigh as he thought about what new problems the young human would bring up. He knew that the least she would want where answers, answers that he wasn't sure she was ready to handle or that he was ready to give her. As he walked down the hallway he became so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his young scout until he had ran straight into him. With his guard down so much he couldn't help but stumble back several steps almost tripping over his own stabilizing servos. Faster then he could process Bumblebee had grabbed him by his arms and had helped to steady himself. Shuttering his optics a few times, it took a moment for the Prime to realize what had happened.

"Bumblebee..." He said awkwardly. "Forgive me, I was not paying attention."

**"Oh f-forgive me sir..." **A voice played out from Bumblebee's radio.

Optimus shook his head and smiled slightly. "You should not apologize for my mistake."

**"Why so serious?" **An evil sounding voice played out from the speaker again, it was followed quickly by; **"Lean on me... When your not strong." **

Optimus smiled at his scouts concern for him. He knew that Bumblebee always tried to find a way to help his friends.

"Do not worry about it..." Optimus said trying to sound convincing. "It is nothing that won't resolve its self with time."

Optimus saw the look the 'Bee gave him, he was sure that the scout wasn't buying his story but thankfully he didn't push the subject. There was a moment of silence between the two before Optimus stood a little straighter.

"I must be on my way, I have a meeting in my office." Optimus said not really sure why he felt so awkward with the young scout.

Bumblebee nodded his head and gave the Prime a confident chirp before heading off down the hall way. Optimus watched the yellow mech walk off before continuing down to his office. He paused just out side the door trying to collect his thoughts before entering. He didn't know why he was worried about talking with the young human. He knew that he could easily refuse to give her information if she asked for it, but he had a feeling that whatever the girl had to say wouldn't be good. Filling his tanks with air, Optimus opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

The room was quiet, even with his gears whirling and clicking the room still held a heavy silence. Irohide's bright optics instantly locked onto the small form resting on the large berth in the center of the room. The silver metal of the sparkling shinning brighter then the polished steel of the berth he was recharging on. Shuttering his optics a few times Ironhide slowly approached the berth. The sound from each of his steps seemed to be absorbed by the room which only made the silence all the more imposing. He stopped a few steps from the berth and simply stared down at his sparkling. He could feel his spark reaching out for the young one, desperate to feel the younger spark. He tried holding back the bond but it was stronger then he was and quickly connected with the other spark.

Ironhide froze at the contact, it seemed different from the bond he had before with the sparkling. The difference was neither good nor bad, but he could tell something was not normal with it. His curiosity go the better of him and he began to probe further over the bond trying to find the source of the change. Further and further he pushed into the sparkling's spark but whatever it was that was making the bond strange seemed to be avoiding his probing.

Shutting off his optics, Ironhide used all he had to grab hold of the strangeness and bring it out. Suddenly a brilliant blue light across the blackness of his vision and he could feel something pulling his spark in deeper and deeper. Grunting, Ironhide tried to pull himself back out of the bond but the force wouldn't let him go. He could feel the light invading every inch of his being. It moved through his spark and slowly through his body until he could feel whatever it was moving around inside his processor. Before he could do anything he found himself rushing through every memory that he had. Unlike before when he would view his memories, this time he felt like he was a passenger while someone else had control of where they went.

Not a single moment of his life was spared from the strange beings examination. Even events that he had never known that he had kept passed before his optics. Hit with such a wave of emotion from the memories Ironhide was forced to his knees and from there onto his side. He could feel his body curling up around him but he couldn't control it. After what felt like a life time the light began to fade and slowly he could feel control returning to him. Opening his optics Ironhide stayed in his curled up position for a time unsure of what had just happened or what it meant. After another few minutes of laying on the floor, he picked himself up and turned to look at the sparkling which still rested on the berth. He hadn't moved or gave any sign that he even knew Ironhide was there.

Placing his hand over his spark for a moment Ironhide tried to make seance of what had just happened. Shaking his head he turned and was about to leave the room when a voice he had never heard before spoke out.

_"Greetings Ironhide..." _

Stopping in his tracks Ironhide quickly spun around looking for the source of the voice.

"Who is there?" He asked trying his best not to get to loud so that he didn't wake the sparkling. "Who are you?"

_"You can call me Alpha." _The voice said. "_And there is a lot that we need to talk about..."_

* * *

_**I hope that you all liked the chapter, it was fun to write. The ending kind of caught me off guard while I wrote it but like I have said before the story has a life of its own, I just write it down. **_

_**All will be reviled in the next few chapters. Until then have fun and be well.  
**_


End file.
